


Fix You

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Mutants, a little action, a little drama, probably loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When SHIELD takes down one of the biggest anti-mutant operations, one mutant in particular stands out. Camille Saunders is one mystery SHIELD can't break so it's up to our favorite superheroes to step up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've told myself numerous of times over the past few months that I would stray away from OC's after my last one. ~sighs~
> 
> As you can see from the characters listed, that didn't exactly happen. I was going to stick to the fandom given characters- even if I had to genderbend someone- but this idea struck me one night as I was falling asleep.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT.. the OC will be a mutant BUT I'm not doing any research on mutants so there won't be any detailed descriptions of mutant history or how the gene was passed down and blah, blah, blah. However, there will be other- more famous- mutants mentioned.
> 
> And I know that the mutants probably came out long before the superheroes/avengers but for this, let's just say that the mutants remained in hiding until after the Avengers became public heroes.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Oh.. and Coulson lives! This will also ignore the events of Thor: TDW and CA: TWS so I guess you can say this is an alternate universe.
> 
> If you're still on board, try to enjoy!

_Growing up, Camille Saunders had the average life._

_Her father was a post-office worker and her mother a kindergarten teacher- the both of them just barely making enough money to pay the bills and live somewhat comfortably while still making sure their daughter had a good life._

_The only not-so-good thing about Camille's childhood was that she had blackouts- blackouts which rarely had her parents panicked when she awoke and asked what had happened. But other than that, her life was pretty average._

_At least until she was old enough to keep secrets and her parents started telling her stories about people with special abilities._ _She had always smiled and craved to learn more- she soon finding out that the tales of people with special abilities weren't just tales._

_They were real._

_They were called mutants._

_And she was one of them._

_She had soon learned that the blackouts only happened when her_ ability  _took over- her ability taking over when her emotions got the best of her. Her parents had told her that as she got older and learned control, she'd be able to stay in control of her mind and not black out so she'd know what was going on at all times._

_Camille had also learned that in their little family, she was the only mutant. Her parents were normal human beings- the two of them having to explain that the x-gene could pass from generation to generation without a person knowing they had it, and the only reason they knew exactly what Camille was was because Camille's father's grandfather was a mutant though he had different powers than hers._

_Camille's own mother hadn't known about mutants but when Camille's abilities started to manifest- it was just luck that no-one freaked out or shunned Camille for not being normal._

_When Camille was thirteen, she and her family had an unexpected visit from a bald man in a wheel chair- he explaining that he too was a mutant who ran a mutant school. He confessed that he saw Camille struggling and that she would benefit from said school if she'd like to attend to learn more about herself._

_The Saunders' saw no problem in this and Camille easily agreed to attend._

_And while the school was everything that Camille thought it would be, she didn't exactly fit in._

_The school and it's teachers were all about being heroes and doing good- something in which Camille didn't mind because she didn't have one bad bone in her body- but she just couldn't click with her Professors or fellow students. While she wanted to learn everything and learn it fast, the Professors wanted her to pace herself and not do this or that._

_At age fifteen, the world as they knew it gave them more surprises- these surprises in the form of a ragtag group of humans, superhumans, and demi-gods that called themselves the Avengers. They had saved the world from an alien invasion and just when the mutants thought that this was their chance to finally go public, the human race proved to the mutants why they were hiding in the first place._

_While most of the world praised the Avengers for their duties, the other majority of them blamed the Avengers for the attack and the destruction of New York City._

_So while the Avengers and their handlers fought to keep their image squeaky clean, the mutants remained in hiding. Well, at least the smart ones did._

_Camille ending up leaving the mutant academy at age sixteen- she just staying long enough until she learned control and just what exactly it was that her abilities entailed- and though the Professors said there were no hard feelings, she could tell that they were severely disappointed in her. She continued her schooling with the normal humans, keeping her ability a secret and only practicing in the comfort and safety of her own home._

_And it was only months after she left the academy that word about mutants got out to the rest of the public when a few brave souls thought that they'd be praised just as the Avengers ended up being. Only they didn't realize that their abilities would scare and confuse the public instead of making them feel comfortable._

_Camille and her parents watched everything unravel on the news, Camille watching with rapt attention as one of her ex-Professors fought for the mutants to_ not  _have to register themselves as mutants and be known world-wide._

_But at age seventeen, the law ended up passing and Camille soon found herself standing in line at the Town Hall with numerous agitated mutants as they had to register themselves with a crowd of humans nearly rioting and calling for their demise._

_And at age eighteen, Camille was awoken in the middle of the night to a blade at her throat. She was injected with something that made her lose the ability of her limbs and then dragged out of her room where she saw more masked people standing in her parent's bedroom, looming over their sleeping forms before two gunshots rang out in the night._

* * *

Coulson sat in the back of the surveillance van, eyes glued to the grainy screens of the live feed from their target. Or targets, really, who were known as the Anti-Mutant Extremists.

He rarely ever went into the field now-a-days, he choosing to stay behind wherever it was they setup blocks away but this mission- this mission was something different.

When Phil Coulson had officially became an agent with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division- or S.H.I.E.L.D- he was absolutely baffled by how much he didn't know about the world. But the great thing about Phil Coulson- and the thing that had him easily climbing in ranks- was that he dealt with the knowledge as if it were just that, knowledge.

He didn't let the knowledge of super-beings or the paranormal scare him off or make him a fan boy- at least not to anyone else's knowledge-, he choosing to push that to the back of his mind as he trained and got his body in top shape. And when he was confronted with a super-being or something paranormal, he didn't let it throw him off his game and dealt with the mission as professionally as he could.

Phil Coulson became the best agent S.H.I.E.L.D ever had the privilege of calling theirs and as he aged, he became the best Handler to recruit those heading down the wrong path and making them agent worthy.

Life was pretty average as it can get working for S.H.I.E.L.D and then Bruce Banner had to go and try to recreate the super-soldier serum- a serum that had only once been effective and gave the world Captain America- but it didn't work in Banner's favor. He was super, all right, but instead of being like Captain Steve Rogers from the 40's, Banner turned into a giant green rage machine when agitated.

Knowing that humans could be capable of such things then set the ball in motion- others trying to get their hands on such things that they had no right to have. Wars were breaking out left and right, and the world's largest weapons manufacturer- Tony Stark- had been kidnapped.

S.H.I.E.L.D rarely got involved with normal cases but since a majority of their weapons and technology came from Stark Industries, they gave up some of their decent agents to help out the military who were most involved in retrieving Stark.

Months later, Stark ended up saving himself by building an Iron Man suit. After the military and government officials failed in getting their hands on Stark's technology, S.H.I.E.L.D kept on eye on him because such things shouldn't be in the hands of such an unpredictable being but should they ever need his assistance, it'd be great to be on his good side.

And then the Fates had a great big laugh at them all when they tossed Thor down to them- Thor who was not only from another  _realm_ , but practically a  _god._

Coulson had seen Thor in action and he immediately knew that if he were a hostile, they'd have a huge problem on their hands. But no, Thor was actually a friendly only trying to get back home and figure out why his hammer wasn't responding to him like it usually did.

But with Thor came his adopted brother's temper tantrum in the form of a nearly indestructible giant robot that nearly leveled a town out in New Mexico.

Thor had ended up saving the day, returning home soon afterward with promises that Earth- or Midgard as he called it- was now under his protection.

Life continued on as normal- well as normal as it could after they came face to face with Thor- and things seemed to look up when they found Captain Steve Rogers' body frozen in ice. When he was returned to S.H.I.E.L.D and defrosted, everyone was shocked to learn that he had a heartbeat and would be okay. Well, as okay as one could be after sleeping for nearly seventy years.

Coulson had been secretly ecstatic- his childhood hero actually being alive and well- but then the Fates just wouldn't leave them alone.

S.H.I.E.L.D had been in possession of a blue cube that wasn't from Earth and had been found years ago- S.H.I.E.L.D running tests on it when another being came from another realm- this one killing and destroying without a second thought. The hostile, Loki, took a few hostages and put them under mind control- taking the cube with them and leaving survivors fearing the worst.

They called in Bruce Banner to try and locate the cube since it gave off gamma radiation and got Captain Steve Rogers- Captain America- to bring in Loki when found.

The first to be found was Loki- Agent Romanoff flying Captain America to where they needed to be when Iron Man showed up to help. Loki surprisingly went easily but it was when they were up in the air and flying back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters that Thor intercepted them, taking his brother from them and flying away.

Iron Man and Captain America didn't know who Thor was, and Agent Romanoff tried to tell them to let it be but Iron Man couldn't let it go. A fight came to blows but Thor soon realized that he needed to listen to these people and Agent Romanoff when he learned of what his brother had done.

Everything had been a mess- Loki escaping after pitting the so-called team against each other and bringing an alien invasion to Earth. It took a while but the team- or the Avengers as Director Fury called them- put a stop to it all after much blood shed and destruction.

It took a while for everyone to believe that the Avengers were the good guys, and just when things had finally calmed down, mutants came forward.

The World Council and S.H.I.E.L.D had been pissed that mutants had been able to keep themselves hidden but not everyone was so welcoming of the mutants. If they could hide so easily, how did the public know just how many more were out there?

When the mutants tried to claim that they were the good guys and superheroes just like the Avengers- possibly even better than the Avengers- no-one seemed comfortable with the knowledge they were learning. After all, would you be comfortable knowing there were mutants who could read minds, walk through walls, manipulate metal, and change appearances and voice to sound and look exactly like someone else?

S.H.I.E.L.D tried taking over but other officials weren't having any of it. Everything went to press and soon enough, laws were passed that made it mandatory for  _every_ mutant to come forward and be registered.

Coulson hadn't known how to feel about that, though. Sure it was a good thing to have them registered and known just what they were capable of in case they were hostile but he didn't think it needed to be public knowledge. After all, some of these mutants were mere children.

But as the years passed, the Avengers weren't in the spotlight as much as the mutants. Average humans rioted and petitioned for mutants to not attend the school or work as themselves- starting small wars nearly every other month.

S.H.I.E.L.D and other government agencies thought they had a hand on things but then mutants started to go missing. While some were found- thanks to one mutant who could track other mutants- others were just gone from the man's radar. And while the one mutant wanted nothing more than to bring everyone home, he didn't like working with the government so S.H.I.E.L.D took it upon themselves to continue searching since they were more equipped with handling these type of things.

Hence the reason for Phil sitting in the back of a surveillance van and attempting to rescue innocent mutants.

The building three blocks away was under the guise of being a large Pet Store Warehouse but really, it was just the largest operation of kidnapped mutants that humans put on display as a freak show. S.H.I.E.L.D had been lucky that they'd come across this operation though they weren't so lucky because other mutants- the good ones- couldn't get close enough without the humans somehow finding out about it and moving their base of operations.

The back door to the van opened and Agent Romanoff- in disguise- appeared. "Ready, Boss?"

She flashed him one of her rare genuine smiles, he still getting used to this side of Natasha. When he had first met Natasha, she was going by the name of  _Natalia Romanova_  aka the Black Widow and had been brought in by Agent Barton who had made a different call than the kill order he had been given on her.

She was a Russian spy and assassin but when Barton laid eyes on her, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. So instead, he gave her a choice- join S.H.I.E.L.D or someone else from the agency would be sent to put her down, and she made the right decision when she went in with him and was immediately greeted by Fury and Coulson.

Natalia Romanova quickly became Natasha Romanoff, partnering up with Clint Barton whenever she was allowed out on the field. She had rarely ever showed emotion but after joining the Avengers Initiative, something had softened within in the Russian and she was a bit more easy going.

"Just about, Widow," Coulson nods at her as she climbs into the van with him and shutting it securely behind her. "How does it look in there?"

"Worse than your little screens are showing," she grunts behind him, pulling off the straight shoulder length brunette wig and tugging off the flashy diamond earrings and name brand sunglasses. "The mutants vary in ages and health, all are miserable and are forced to showcase their abilities for our entertainment," she tells him as she undresses behind him to put on her S.H.I.E.L.D assigned catsuit. "They also have a young mutant girl working for them- she looks just as miserable as everyone else- and she's the one they're forcing to help them determine if they're about to be found by the X-Men. It's how they know when to move."

"Explains a lot," Coulson sighs.

"Mhm," she hums, pulling on her boots. "There's also a Seer." At this, Coulson peers over her shoulders and she smirks. "I skipped him for obvious reasons- we didn't need our covers blown- but he still saw something from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she huffs as she straps holsters to her thighs. "Is that the kid was giving the people their money's worth by telling them something from their future. I was walking passed when he didn't have any customers and without anyone looking, he grabbed my hand. His eyes went complete white for a second but when he came back to himself, he nearly cried in relief." Set and ready for action, Natasha shrugs as she brushes her infamous red hair behind her ears. "It's safe to say the operation is going to go off in our favor."

Natasha grins and Coulson raises one eyebrow at that piece of information. "Let's just get in there before they realize their little mutant is far happier than he should be."

The Black Widow is serious once more, gives a brisk nod, and watches as Phil arms himself before they're climbing out of the back of the van. Several other agents flock to them from other nearby parked vehicles, Coulson knowing that even more backup hid in the surrounding buildings should they need it.

They march right up to the building without second guessing themselves, the Black Widow flanking Agent Coulson as they step through the front door with ease.

The so-called secretary in the front takes one look at them before he's immediately reaching under the counter for possibly some sort of weapon. But with the Black Widow standing right there, she easily launches herself atop the counter and uses her hands to balance herself as she sweep kicks the guy across the face, effectively knocking him out and signaling for one of the other agents to tie him up and escort him out.

Phil gives her a brief grin as if telling her  _job well done_ and the Widow nods in acceptance while brushing the hair from her eyes.

When the other agents finally enter the establishment, the Black Widow nods to the set of doors that will take them through a short hallway before opening up to the back of the warehouse where everyone is.

Coulson and Romanoff lead the way, faces void of any emotion as they stride with purpose into the back of the warehouse where Phil has a moment of hesitation after seeing all the mutants either chained to the wall or floor- all of them wearing collars around their neck.

Not many people see their entrance or pick up on the fact that these people aren't paying customers. "Excuse me," Phil hollers as politely as he can, watching on in hidden amusement as many people freeze and tense at the picture Phil and his agents paint. "But on behalf of Strategic Homeland Intervention-"

"RAID!"

Lips twitching in amusement, Natasha hides her grin as Phil grumbles, "They never let me finish."

There's a mad scramble of humans trying to flee- Phil and the agents not giving them a second glance because their backup outside will be wrangling them all up anyway- but those who stayed are looking more and more like they're ready for a fight.

"Remember," Phil peers over his shoulder. "No casualties. Knock them out if you must and zip-tie 'em up. Fury wants them all alive."

The moment Phil faces forward again, it's like an unspoken  _Go!_ and the agents plus the Widow are all rushing forward and rounding up the so-called extremists.

He watches on with pride as the Black Widow slinks between targets, sweeping out their feet from beneath them before tying their hands behind their back within the blink of an eye. She easily subdues others by twisting their arms behind their back, flipping them on their back and pressing on their pressure points until they black out and leave them there for the other agents to run in and tie up.

Only one man makes the mistake of targeting Phil- Phil rolling his eyes in exasperation as he sees the incoming target from his peripheral vision. Without even breaking a sweat, Phil flexes the fingers of his left hand before curling all of them in towards his palm except for the pinky. And with a quick thrust of his pinky to the man's throat- the now choking and gasping man falls to his knees.

Phil waves over an unoccupied agent, the agent's eyes sparkling in amusement at the fact that his boss was such a badass and zip-ties the downed man.

..

..

Once all the people who were running the operation and/or participated in keeping the mutants against their will are all rounded up, they're all seated back to back in a line as they yell and holler about being American citizens and having rights.

The agents who aren't occupied with keeping an eye over the pathetic excuses of human beings are walking around the mutants and taking down their names and age- many mutants laughing and crying in relief as their chains and collars are cut off.

But one mutant in particular catches Phil's eye.

"Agent Romanoff," he calls out to her, gaining her attention and waiting for her to come to him. When she's there, he subtly gestures to the mutant in question. "What's the story on her?"

The mutant in question is lying in a cage- a dirtied tank top and black shorts barely hanging on her too thin frame. Half her hair seems to be shaved off, the other dirtied blonde tangled locks hanging down to mid-bicep, and a chunky collar is clasped around her neck.

"Don't know," she murmurs low enough for only Coulson to hear. "When I did my first sweep of the place, she was refusing to display her abilities and a woman was electrocuting her with that shock collar. It was like she gave up."

"Name? Age?"

Pursing her lips, Natasha shrugs before striding up to the agent in charge of that particular section. Coulson watches as she taps the female agent on the shoulder, taking the clipboard a moment later, and watches as she skims each and every page. And with a small frown, Natasha hands the clipboard back before having a small conversation with the agent and then heads back toward Coulson.

"No name, age, or ability so far," she tells him. "Others have spoken about her being one of the most timid ones here. She also doesn't speak."

"Doesn't or won't?"

Natasha shrugs yet again and Phil sighs. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Phil takes the lead now with agent Romanoff at his back, the both of them walking right up to the cage.

The mutant in question sees their incoming and scrambles backward until her back hits the cage wall- dull ice blue eyes widening at their approach. Holding his palms out to show that he means no harm, Phil pauses and takes a moment to take in the mutant's features while she assesses him.

While dirt clings to every inch of available flesh, he can still make out the heart-shaped face though gaunt at the moment, small mouth, and upturned nose .

"I'm Agent Coulson," he tells her gently as he crouches by the cage, fingers wrapping around steel bars. "I work with a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D and we're here to take you home. Can you tell me your name? Your age," he asks.

The mutant continues to stare at him, gulping and nearly trembling at everything going on around her but she gives him no answer. Needing an answer, Phil tries again. "We need your age so we know what group you are to go with," he confesses. "S.H.I.E.L.D can't take all of the mutants so Charles Xavier- the man who runs a mutant academy- will be sending a team to pick up the children and teenagers. Are you a teenager?"

Thinking they're not going to get far with this female, they're a bit shocked when she gives them a quick shake of her head. "An adult then," Natasha quirks an eyebrow. At this, the mutant gives a brisk nod.

Just then a female agent walks up to Natasha and Coulson, holding out a chain with a key dangling from it. "We pulled this off one of the main men," she tells them. "Grumbled about it being the key to the cage after we pestered him for it."

"And by pester you mean.." Phil quirks an eyebrow at her as he straightens up.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," she winks, casting a smirk at Natasha. Obviously the agent is fairly new because she startles when Agent Romanoff remains passive, face void of any emotion before she scampers off.

And now it's Phil's turn to smirk. "You really need to learn to be nicer to other agents."

"I will when they learn not to be so playful on a mission in front of a victim."

Phil huffs at her and moves toward the cage door, shoulders slumping in relief when the key fits the lock. Clicking the lock open, he swings the door open and tentatively holds a hand out. "Come. It's time to get you cleaned up and find your family. You're going home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, Camille's face claim is Natalie Dormer :)

Getting the one caged mutant to leave said cage was a bit harder than anticipated.

Any time Phil took a step forward, said mutant would tense and press herself as far as she could against the cage wall. And when someone suggested maybe a female agent would have better luck because there was no telling what type of abuse these mutants went under, he let Natasha try. But when Natasha tried, the mutant whimpered and nearly started bawling on them.

Phil had quickly pulled Natasha out of there, he sighing and wondering why this mutant intrigued him.

Was it because she was the only one caged?

Was it because she looked far too innocent and doe-eyed to be there?

Whatever it was, he didn't know and all he did know was that he wanted to help her.

So while the other agents worked on unchaining the other mutants and taking down what little information they could, Phil sat down in the open doorway of the cage and had Natasha bring him a couple bottles of water and anything she could find to eat.

And it was a couple hours later that he finally had a break through- the female mutant breaking down and reaching for one of the bottled waters and banana that Phil had set down in the space in between the two of them, and practically scarfed it down.

Soon enough, the vile human beings had all been taken into custody and the younger mutants had been picked up by Charles Xavier's most trusted. Half the adult mutants had been escorted out of the building and towards the awaiting vehicles to take them to their next location when Phil had yet another break through.

When he had stood and offered his hand to the cowering girl with promises that she'd have clean clothes and more food at their next location, she hesitantly reached up after sizing him up and gripped his hand in hers. Though when other agents moved to intervene and take her from Phil, she clung to his entire arm and whimpered causing Phil to wave everyone off.

"I'll take it from here," he had told them.

* * *

When at Headquarters- since there were numerous mutants- all the experienced agents who weren't in had to be called in to help with the interviews-slash-interrogations. Which is why Clint Barton is scowling into a steaming to-go cup of black coffee as he comes up behind his usual partner when out in the field.

"So I heard Phil's adopted a mutant of his own," he mumbles before settling down next to Natasha in a spare chair. "How'd that happen?"

"He was patient with her, I think," she answers without taking her eyes off the screens, fingers hovering over what appears to be a glass table but is really just a giant touchscreen for the screens above. "Everyone else that had tried talking to her started getting slowly agitated when they got no answers."

"Even you?"

"No. She just didn't take to me like she did Coulson."

"Mhm," Clint hums, his eyes glued to the screen that shows Coulson sitting across the table from a petite woman with half her head shaved. Her features seem both round yet angular and she's practically hunched in on herself as if waiting to be scolded. "Have you run her fingerprints?"

"I'm not an amateur," Natasha huffs, fingers flying over the touchscreen before she swipes to the left and a bigger screen comes to life with a black and white picture of a female who looks similar to the one Coulson is speaking with. "Her name is Camille Saunders. Went missing a little over three years ago when she was eighteen and her parents were found murdered in their bed."

"Did she-"

"The back door showed signs of being forced open."

Clint nods, leans back in his chair, and continues to sip his coffee. "Okay. What about the mutant registry?"

"Wiped," the redhead sighs before turning to face him. "Just like every other mutant that was kidnapped and brought in. They've all been wiped from the registry hence the reason for every agent questioning them in hopes of getting them to tell us just what their abilities are."

"Sounds like so much work," Clint groans, letting his head fall back. "You know as well as I know that mutants are very secretive when it comes to their abilities. We're going to have to build up so much trust."

"Just count your blessings that you don't have the mute," Natasha faintly grins at him. "Since she's most at ease around Coulson, Fury assigned him to her until he can get her to talk. I don't think Fury liked it too much when his best glare couldn't crack her."

Clint snickers, quickly sobering up and standing. "Well, duty calls. Time to go charm some mutant ladies."

"Please," Natasha scoffs. "You have about as much charm as Stark has." Clint squawks and Natasha quickly gives him her back. "You're dismissed, Barton. Get to work."

Clint scowls at her back and Natasha can't help but grin when she hears him grumbling about her not being his boss as he exits the room.

..

..

Hours later, Agents Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff find themselves sitting in a room with Director Fury glaring at them with his one good eye.

"Well," he huffs, hands resting on his hips so his weapons clinging to his belt are on display. "What have we got?"

"A few mutants have turned aggressive," Natasha answers first. "No agents had to take any action since the other mutants stepped in and calmed things down. Some of them are very grateful to be here and not in the hands of the extremists."

"Coulson?"

"Still not talking, sir," Phil tells him before pinching the bridge of his nose. "She's barely eating the food that I've given her and she only just decided that her personal room is safe enough to be left alone in before I got called in here."

"Barton?"

"Sir?"

"Did you get anything about the mysterious Saunders girl from her friends?"

"Just that they're not friends, sir," he answers. "Saunders was apparently closed off from everyone else- favored almost. Some called her the pet to the humans while others didn't even know who she was. None know her ability because a curtain was always put up when it was time to entertain their guests."

"Some pet," Natasha frowns. "The girl is all skin and bones, and half her hair is missing. That's no way to treat a pet."

"Yeah, well, humans are a cruel species," Clint shrugs.

Fury swears and starts pacing along the length of the table, his infamous black trench coat billowing out behind him. "So you mean to tell me that out of all my best agents, no-one can figure out just who Camille Saunders is and what she can do?"

"With all due respect, sir," Coulson speaks up. "She's in no position to be trusting of anyone. These mutants have been through a lot, some more than others."

"With all due respect, agent," Fury mocks. "I don't give damn. I want to know whether or not she's a threat to my people. And until then, she's to be isolated to her room with no others allowed except for you. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

Fury takes one last look at his three agents, striding towards the door and exiting with a dramatic sweep of his coat tail. As soon as the door slams shut behind him, Clint sighs out tiredly and Natasha barely slumps in relief now that their boss is out of the room.

"Good luck breaking her down, Phil," Clint mutters. "From what I've seen and heard, it's not going to be an easy task. Have you tried a coloring book?"

"She's twenty-one, Barton, not six," Natasha rolls her eyes.

"Then get her a sketch pad."

"I'd rather make sure she's a friendly before I give her a sharpened pencil," Phil deadpans.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just holler if you need any assistance."

Phil stares at agent Barton rather stoically and Natasha merely shrugs. "You heard the bird. Just holler."

Huffing, his lips twitch just barely when Clint glowers at Natasha for calling him a bird. "Yes, well, if you'll excuse me," he says just before taking a stand and heading for the door. "I've got a mutant to talk to."

..

..

Natasha and Clint had let Phil leave the room without trying to give any more of their non-helpful advice, Phil wandering down to the cafeteria since he had missed lunch and it was already nearing dinner. But as he enters the cafeteria, he realizes it wasn't the best option given they were serving a slightly discolored meatloaf and mixed vegetables.

After much thought, Phil decides to only grab a cup of jello since it's the only appetizing thing at the bar- grabbing another cup when Miss Saunders pops into his mind. Picking out two plastic spoons, he pockets the jello and spoons, and makes his way out of the cafeteria.

He walks the too bright and too clean halls until he hits the elevator, taking it to the twelfth floor where Camille's room is located. The hall walls here are a light gray, the floor white tiled and gleaming under the the ceiling lights.

There's a S.H.I.E.L.D agent sitting at a desk behind bulletproof glass- the stationing of a secretary being odd but who was he to question the layout of the agency?

Still, he waves kindly as he passes the agent- the brunette smiling in return and nods as he gestures to what room he's entering. He keys in his code on the keypad to the left of the doorknob and the lock clicks open, granting him permission to enter.

The room is, again, too bright and plain. The only piece of furniture in the room is a twin bed shoved into a corner- where the left and back wall meet- with standard issued white sheets, a light blue blanket that one would get from a hospital, and a single pillow. There are no windows and the too white walls are empty of any decorations.

As he enters the room fully and shuts the door behind him, he notices a slim door to the right of the room's only entrance and exit that he guesses is the closet. The third door that was closed on the right wall opens, Camille stepping out in a gray shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on her right shoulder and black track pants.

She freezes when she sees Phil, blue eyes blinking owlishly as she fidgets in place and nervously tugs on the strands of her damp hair.

"I, uh, I come bearing dessert," he gently grins as he digs out the two cups of jello from his coat pocket. "Do you prefer red or blue?"

Camille gulps, eyes briefly peering over her shoulder and back into the bathroom before darting to her bed where she then slowly makes her way to. Phil follows her with his eyes, only stepping forward once she's seated atop her bed and her back in the corner with the pillow in her lap.

"So, dessert?" Camille's eyes fall down to the jello is his hands, eyes darting between both flavors before darting back up to Phil's face. "If you don't want to talk then just point." Again, there's no indication from her and he clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Maybe sign language will work," he then mumbles mostly to himself.

Setting the cups of jello at the edge of her bed, he slowly signs,  _"Which flavor do you want?",_ which only earns furrowed brows in return. And then remembering that she had responded with a nod earlier when he and Natasha spoke to her, he realizes she doesn't understand sign language.

Seeing as his signing has only confused her even more, he mentally sighs and plucks out the plastic spoons from his pocket and tosses one on her bed. He waits patiently for a few more minutes and Camille continues to stare between him and the jello on her bed.

And after what feels like an eternity, she slowly leans forward and reaches for the blue cup of jello and the spoon without taking her eyes off of Phil. "Blue raspberry, huh," he smiles and picks up the red cup for himself. "I'm rather fond of strawberry myself so good choice."

He doesn't bother watching her slightly struggle with pulling off the sealed lid- he choosing to rip into his own cup so he doesn't make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already is. He takes his time eating the small portion of strawberry jello, humming in contentment and then frowning when he finishes it. And when he finally does look up, it's to see Camille's gaze quickly darting back to her own cup in her hand and her trying to fight off a grin.

Having finished his own jello, he patiently waits as Camille finishes hers before speaking again.

"Seeing as you don't speak, I'll just go ahead and talk since I know you understand me." She meets his gaze warily, setting her now empty cup of jello in the middle of her bed and scooting back into her corner when Phil reaches for said cup to drop in the trash on his way out. "I have good news for you." And not expecting an answer, he continues right on without missing a beat. "The anti-mutant extremists have all been charged and are awaiting trial. There are numerous charges for kidnapping, murder, and aiding and abetting so they'll be locked up for a very long time."

Tension visibly drains from Camille, her shoulders slumping in what can only be relief.

"Also, you're going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future." And then there's the tension once again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Miss Saunders," he assures her. "But we need to make sure that you're okay and not mentally traumatized before we can let you back out into the public. And for that, we need you to talk to us."

Camille's bottom lip gets caught between her teeth, her eyes practically pleading with Phil that there has to be somehow around making her talk. She's not ready- she's not comfortable- and she doesn't know if she'll ever be.

Fingers now plucking at the pillow case, Camille meets Phil's gaze one last time before letting her gaze drop with a sigh.

"I'm terribly sorry but it really is in your best interest to speak up soon. S.H.I.E.L.D has terrible food here." That at least gets another feeble grin and Phil counts it as a win. Checking the time on his wrist watch, Phil lets out an audible sigh of his own. "Well, it's getting late so I must get going. Get some sleep tonight, will you?" Camille gives the briefest of nods and he mentally gives himself another point. "I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because of reason. But please, enjoy the early chapter before reading my reasoning at the bottom.

Over the next month, several things happen one right after the other.

One is that Camille finally becomes accustomed to Phil's presence in her room. Two is that the small grins and smiles are becoming more frequent. Three is that Camille welcomes agents Barton and Romanoff into her room. And four is that Director Fury thinks it's time for a scenery change and has Camille moved from Headquarters.

But all the while these things are happening, Camille still doesn't talk.

It's not that she doesn't know how but rather she just.. stopped. At least, that's what a fellow mutant- a child that Charles Xavier let Phil meet- said when Phil started asking around about Camille Saunders.

S.H.I.E.L.D learned that Camille had been one of the mutants to survive the longest with the extremists- she once keeping the children calm at night when the humans left them to sleep. She told them memories of her childhood that would bring smiles to their faces and gave them hope that one day they'd all get out of there. And then when asked why Camille just stopped talking, the child mutant confessed that the men were quite fond of her and the women were not.

It had eventually boiled down to the females becoming extremely jealous and being harsher than normal when dealing with Camille. And after it became too much, one wife completely lost it and sheared off half of Camille's hair in hopes of making the beautiful girl become ugly.

All the teasing and harsh punishments for just existing eventually led to Camille shutting down.

Phil had thanked the boy and Mr. Xavier for their time, he quickly returning to S.H.I.E.L.D to relay what he found out.

He visited Camille everyday when he could, relaying what little information of his work day that he was allowed to in hopes of her eventually commenting about something. He brought snacks along with him and a chair of his own so he could sit and talk comfortably.

As the days progressed, the smiles and grins became more frequent without her trying to hide that she found something amusing. And once she started to not be nervous about Phil's presence, Clint convinced him to take in coloring books for the girl so she could pass the time with something to do.

Camille had huffed-  _huffed-_ when Phil handed over the coloring books and crayons, she smiling gratefully before accepting them and sitting on her bed to skim through the cartoon characters that were just waiting to be colored in.

She still didn't speak but Phil found that coming to Ms. Saunders' room to just ramble to his heart's content was rather the highlight of his day after much paperwork and keeping agent Barton in line.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Clint and Natasha have taken to watching the video feed of Camille's room, and they're quick to point out to Phil that she was initialing and dating each page that she's colored.

So realizing that she is capable of writing, Phil takes in blank composition books so she can write what she's not saying. But instead of Camille writing like they had hoped, she drew.

She's making mini comic strips and though they're not professionally drawn, they're not the crude pictures that a child would draw either. And the one comic that sticks out the most to Phil is the one of himself and the wall of agents at his back, followed by the bottom portion of the paper where a couple of extremists are comically running away as agents chase them.

And when Camille isn't drawing comic strips, she's drawing kittens, puppies, lions, tigers, and wolves. Phil asks her one day if those are her favorite animals but all he ever gets from her is a shrug.

Soon enough, her floor is littered with personal drawings and when he spots one of agent Romanoff with her flaming red hair sitting atop a man and hog-tying him, Phil brings in tape to start decorating her walls with the drawings. And if he just so happens to tape any and all drawings that feature Natasha in plain view of the camera's feed, well then he won't deny it. Natasha needs more people in her life that would show trust in her after the past agent Romanoff has had.

Three weeks in- after Camille's done become comfortable with Phil- Director Fury sends him away on yet another mission that's dealing with yet even more anti-mutant extremists.

He doesn't have enough time to warn Camille of his upcoming departure, he having to settle for recording a short video and sending it to the only people he trusted enough to handle Camille in his absence.

"You think she'll take to us like Phil or that she'll attack," Clint asks, tucking a Stark tablet under his arm. "You think we'll finally get to see her mutant ability?"

"Keep it in your pants, Barton," Natasha huffs, boots thumping against the tiled floors. "The most she'll do is recede further back into her shell."

When both agents had gotten the email from Phil, Barton was the only one ecstatic when they picked up their new badges and access codes that would allow them access to Camille's room. Natasha had remained indifferent but Clint knew that the Black Widow now had a soft spot for the mutant being kept isolated from everyone else after she saw the comics littering her walls and floor that depicted her fighting off the bad guys.

So dressed in civilian clothing, agents Barton and Romanoff hang their lanyards around their necks with their badges on display. Clint uses his code to enter the room, smug grin making his ruggedness look that much more handsome, but said grin drops the second he and Natasha enter the room only to have Camille freeze like a deer in headlights as she's coming out of the bathroom.

The second Camille takes in the two agents, she backpedals but the bathroom door is already shut. Blue eyes widening in slight fear, Natasha and Clint are both quick to show their hands- palms facing out.

"We come in peace," Clint blurts and Natasha mentally rolls her eyes. "Coulson- er, Phil- got called away so he left us in charge to keep you company."

"Show her the video, you idiot," Natasha grumbles.

Clint's gaze quickly shoots to Natasha, glowering before he does as he's told and starts tapping away on the S.H.I.E.L.D tablet he had brought in with him. Within seconds, the video is brought up and he turns the tablet to face Camille before pressing play.

The second Phil's face pops up on screen, Camille's gaze drops to it.  _"Hello, Ms. Saunders. I'm terribly sorry to have to tell you this way but I was called away rather quickly for a brief mission._

_Now, I'm well aware that you aren't very trusting of any other individuals but please, trust me on this? Agents Barton and Romanoff are trustworthy. In my absence, I've arranged for the two of them to look out for you until I get back."_

Camille blinks owlishly at the screen, her form releasing some tension. Her gaze quickly darts up to both agents, agent Romanoff nodding once at her and Barton grinning rather impishly.

" _I shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of days but until then, the two agents will keep you company. Try not to let Barton rope you into his antics- he tends to pull pranks on the younger Agents. But other than that, you're in good hands. I'll see you soon."_

The video blacks out and Clint slowly tucks the tablet back underneath his arm. Camille's shoulders fall as she forces herself to relax and Natasha easily moves herself into Phil's vacant chair. As the silence lingers, Clint takes a moment to look around at the drawings taped to the wall that are closest to him.

"These are really cool," he finally mutters, eyeing one of Natasha and Phil standing side-by-side looking every bit like the  _Men In Black._

As Camille obviously sizes up the stranger that is Agent Barton, Natasha takes the moment to reassess the mutant she helped free weeks ago.

She's of average height for a female her age, standing at around 5'6. She has a fair complexion and once dull blue eyes now seem more vibrant as she catalogs everything about agent Barton. Her once gaunt features are now more full and healthier- Camille's heart-shaped face more pronounced now that she has regular meals every day.

When Camille had first been brought in, standard issued clothing from S.H.I.E.L.D had practically hung off of the mutant even though they were in the smallest size possibly and now- now they're fitting more comfortably. And sizing up the mutant in question, Natasha figures it'd only be a couple more weeks before the mutant starts getting uncomfortable in the small clothing and somehow manages to get Coulson to bring in bigger sizes.

"You know, Coulson told us about why those assholes shaved your head." Closing her eyes, Natasha mentally counts to ten before she gives in to her urge of punching her partner for bringing up that subject. "And I got to say, they failed in their mission. They only succeeded in making you look more badass."

And yeah, Natasha will give him that one because it's true. Once Camille is at a steady weight and in clothing of her choosing, the girl is going to be a knockout. Even with half her hair sheared off and no makeup, the mutant is attractive and given time, Coulson's going to be beating people away with sticks if his over-protectiveness is anything to go by.

"If you want, I can either shave the rest off or line up what those jealous assholes couldn't properly do."

This time, Natasha doesn't quell the urge to punch her partner, Clint whining when Natasha's first meets the side of his thigh. "I'm sorry about him," the redhead quickly apologizes. "His manners come and go. Today must be one of his off days."

Camille gulps at the two of them, eyes dancing between each agent before she finally moves to her bed. Though she goes at a slow pace, both agents count it as a win that she doesn't curl up into the fetal position and close herself off from them.

Instead, she pulls out her notebook and markers. In the silence that follows, she draws up cartoon!Clint sitting in the corner with a dunce cap on, and cartoon!Natasha and cartoon!Coulson standing off to the side asking each other where they went wrong with him.

And when Camille finally finishes and tapes it up on the wall, a smile blooms across Natasha's face. "Oh, yes. We're going to get along just fine."

..

..

True to his word, Coulson shows up three days later.

And even though Phil's returned, he keeps rotating in Clint and Natasha so Camille can get used to other people. She seems hesitant and first, and confused but after his explanation and assurance that he's not abandoning her, she calms.

Though Clint and Natasha don't get the grins or huffs of laughter- Phil is surprised to one day walk in and find Camille sitting smack dab in the middle of her room with Natasha holding up a mirror so the mutant can see her reflection as Clint fixes her hair with a pair of clippers and scissors.

When Clint catches Phil's gaze, the archer smiles in response. "Don't look at me like that," he chuckles as he snips off a few inches of split ends, the resulting length stopping just at her shoulder. "She practically asked for it."

"And by asked for it," Natasha cuts in. "He means that Camille stared at him until she caught his attention and motioned what she wanted."

"Yep. So we evened up the line down the middle of her head and cut away some dead hair. And now," he grins some more before pocketing the scissors and swiping Camille clean of cut off hair. "We're done and the kid here looks even more badass."

Phil doesn't know exactly what to think but the slight affectionate eye roll Camille gives after Barton's words is enough to have him laughing.

* * *

"It's time to move her."

"Excuse me?"

"It's time to move her," Director Fury repeats himself. "You've made some progress but it's taking too long. I honestly don't even think it's worth making her speak since we've gathered all the information we can from everyone else but since you're invested, you can do whatever you please.

But I'm warning you right now," he continues with a slight glare. "You keep this kid on your radar then she's on my radar as well. I want to know anything and everything about her progress if you decide to keep helping her but she needs to be moved out of HQ. We're not babysitters. She needs to be moved in with people who can bring her out of her shell."

"She doesn't trust anyone," Coulson tries to argue.

"She seems to be doing pretty damn well with agents Barton and Romanoff," Fury counters, gesturing to the monitors that double as a table when turned off. Coulson eyes the screen, fighting off a pout at seeing both agents lounging freely in Camille's room with Camille sketching on her bed and sipping a beverage. "And I think if we drop her in an environment with more people like Barton and Romanoff-"

"No," Coulson groans, cutting off his boss and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're-"

"Stark Tower will do that girl some good."

"More like traumatize her," Phil immediately counters. "You do realize that you want to drop off Ms. Saunders with Tony Stark of all people, correct?"

Narrowing his one eye, Fury clenches his jaw. "I'm well aware of the decisions I've made," he grounds out. "But with just you on the case, you won't be getting anywhere. That girl needs a whole mess of people- good people, might I add- to show her that the world's not all that bad. And if you ever tell Stark I called him good people, I'll make sure your next mission is somewhere cold and miserable."

Coulson opens his mouth to argue some more but the glare Fury fixes him with is enough to make him rethink his excuse. Snapping his mouth shut, he thinks about what would be better for Camille and has to hand it to Fury. Having more good people surround Camille would be best but he's a bit wary of Stark.

And after giving it another moment of thought, he sighs. "Fine. But if any of this goes sideways because of Stark and his antics, the blame won't be on me when the girl falls back into herself."

Fury can only shrug. "Fine. She leaves in less than a week. You get to break the news to her."

* * *

Deciding to tell Camille as soon as possible about her new living arrangements, Phil heads down to her room the following morning.

He doesn't want to move her- he thinks that she's doing absolutely fine right where she's at but Fury is right. Headquarters is no place for her- even the other mutants who have not yet been released back into the real world are being moved to other secure locations- but he doesn't think that Stark Tower is the right place for her either. Yes, the team has come together quite remarkably but their personalities are quite a lot to take in all at once.

So with a grim expression, he enters Camille's room and outright sighs the moment she realizes that something is wrong. Her hands stop rearranging the new set of comic strips on her bed that she was about to tape up on the walls, and her brows pull together in confusion and wariness as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Ms. Saunders," Phil greets as he shuts the door behind him, moving to take his usual seat on the chair by the end of her bed. "How are you this morning?"

Just because she doesn't talk back doesn't mean Phil should stop asking her questions. He does has hope after all.

He lets his unanswered question hang between the two of them, mentally groaning when he meets Camille's unimpressed stare. "Director Fury thinks it's best if we move you." And that- that gets the panic stricken face he was afraid of getting- wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth. "Don't worry, Ms. Saunders. There's no need to worry," he calmly speaks. "Your new location is possibly one of the safest places on Earth what with Mr. Stark and all his technological security system. Not to mention the fact that real life superheroes all live in the same building you will be living in soon."

Phil catches himself rambling and chances a look back up at Camille, her brows once again furrowed and head tilted in confusion. "Sorry," he sheepishly grins. Clearing his throat, Phil takes a deep breath before explaining what's going on. "Majority of the mutants have been released back to their own lives," he admits. "They've given us all the information they could and have had a couple of sessions with S.H.I.E.L.D therapists that cleared them for being on their own once more. Although, there are a handful of mutants who got a bit hostile and aren't doing so well with their therapists that S.H.I.E.L.D will be keeping a bit longer and moving them to other secure locations until they're more civilized."

Throughout his reasoning, Camille just blinks owlishly and pulls up her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around her bent legs. "Where we're at right now- this place isn't fit for keeping guests long term. And until you start speaking and we figure out that your fit to rejoin the real world, we can't let you go. So Director Fury came up with the brilliant plan of shipping you to the Avenger's Tower- er, Stark Tower."

Camille's eyes widen almost comically at that and Phil has to stifle his chuckle. "I'm assuming you know just who the Avengers are?" She gives the tersest of nods and he grins. "Good. Agents Barton and Romanoff live there when they're not bugging me here," he continues to tell her. "So you'll know two people when you get settled in. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner spend a majority of their time in the labs so you don't have to worry too much about them- and if Stark annoys you, just hide behind agent Romanoff. He's terrified of her."

Camille's panicked expression gives way, her lips twitching just the slightest in amusement. "Thor rarely lives at the Tower since his girlfriend lives in New Mexico and Captain Rogers is," he trails off, trying to think of a way to describe his childhood hero. "Captain Rogers is Captain Rogers," he settles with a shrug. "Ms. Potts, Stark's girlfriend, will most likely make sure you settle in nicely but other than that, she's busy running Stark Industries and I'll try to visit as much as I can. You have nothing to fear from these people, Ms. Saunders, and I hope you realize that."

For a moment, it looks as if Camille's just going to have a nervous breakdown but from one second to the next, she takes a deep breath and centers herself. When it looks as if she's not going to cry, her shoulders slump and she catches Phil's eye.

With an understanding nod from the mute mutant, Phil prays that the Avengers and their personalities don't ruin all that he's accomplished with Camille Saunders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I'm not really sure I should continue this o.O
> 
> I'm not gonna sit here and beg for reviews but I will kindly ask that you let me know you're reading just this once. If you're reading and not reviewing, that's fine. At least you're reading. But since no-one is reviewing, I'm not sure what's going on.
> 
> I'd really like to know so I don't waste my time cranking out chapters and can move on to something else.
> 
> So yeah, can you at least leave a review just this once so I know someone's reading?
> 
> And if you don't want to review here.. head over to my personal tumblr. Link is on my profile and once there, on the left side of the screen there should be a button that says "ask box". Just click on that and leave whatever you'd like to say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes.. will start being posted at the bottom. So enjoy the chapter and then hopefully read what I have to say, haha.

In the days that follow after Camille learns of her impending relocation- Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff realize that the mutant's become more subdued and not as welcoming towards guests, and watch as she dejectedly pulls down all her drawings from the walls. But instead of every drawing being tossed or shredded, Coulson is quick to reappear with a binder and sheet protectors so Camille can keep the drawings she most likes.

Phil had then taken some more time to assure her that all would be okay living at Avengers Tower (Stark Tower, really), even going as far as inviting Clint and Natasha inside the room so they could tell her all about what living at the Tower was like.

They told her pretty much what Coulson told her about Stark but also informed her that more often than not, she'd find the man's shenanigans funny-  _just don't tell him that because it'll only inflate his ego._ They also told her about JARVIS- the three agents mentally cheering when they realized she was intrigued by the AI and learning about everything it controlled in what was soon to be her new home for the mean time.

And when Coulson realized that Director Fury  _expected_ that Stark would willingly let them drop the mutant off with them and hadn't  _asked,_ he was quick to schedule an appointment with Ms. Potts who found some free time two days before Fury expected Camille to be relocated.

* * *

Since S.H.I.E.L.D's ground headquarters were in New York- well, at least this one- Clint and Natasha join Phil in an unmarked black SUV back to Stark Tower.

It's less than a twenty minute ride and when they make it inside the building, Phil's the only one who needs a visitor badge before he can follow Clint and Natasha into a private elevator. And since this meeting isn't really formal, the lot of them are meeting on the Communal floor of the building so they would all be comfortable with what Phil needed to tell them.

When the elevator opens up on the ninety-second floor, Phil can't help but be impressed. Sure he's surrounded by everything S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer but being in Stark's tower is by far better, though he'd never tell that to Tony's face. Where S.H.I.E.L.D is all muted colors and cold, Stark's tower is usually lit up and with Pepper's touch, everything seems warm and welcoming.

Though everything is very modern, from the stainless steel kitchen appliances in the kitchen and bar to the black, white, and chrome furniture in the sitting area, Phil thinks that this is a place where Camille can grow when his eyes also take in the flat screen TV above an unlit fireplace that's flanked by two built-in floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books.

There are no walls dividing the sitting area, bar, and kitchen- the floor being one big open expanse room with the only wall being that of the glass window that runs floor to ceiling along the side of the building giving off one amazing view of the city.

Pepper is the first to greet him- padding barefoot towards him in a loose beige sweater and jean shorts- a smile gracing her lips. "Phil! It's been too long," she says as she gives him a brief hug.

"Indeed, Ms. Potts," he chuckles, returning the embrace with one arm- his other holding onto a briefcase- before letting go. Clint and Natasha have already left his side, joining Steve and Bruce at the bar as they watch Tony shake himself up a drink. "Do you mind if we take a seat? I have some news that I don't think is going to sit well with you," he practically grimaces when Pepper frowns. "But please, keep an open mind. I need-  _S.H.I.E.L.D_ needs the help," he quickly corrects himself.

"Uh oh," Tony grins from his place at the bar. "This must be good if the suits need our help. Please, do continue."

Phil doesn't bother hiding the annoyed stare he sends at Stark, Pepper's frown faltering as she nods. "Yeah, sure. Come on," she says before leading him over to the others.

Phil gestures for Pepper to take the last remaining stool, he opting to stand near the end of the bar while placing the briefcase atop of said bar. "What's the damage, Agent," Tony smirks Phil's way. "What was so important that you called in for a round up?"

Phil takes a moment, eying each person sitting at the bar and assessing their composure. They're all rather a close-knit group and adding to that- especially when not having been asked for permission- could either be good or bad.

Natasha and Clint offer no help whatsoever so taking a deep breath, Phil tells them what's going on. "I know each and every one of you are aware about mutants being added to the list of weird that is every day life." There's nods all around so he continues. "But what you don't know is that a little over a month ago, agent Romanoff and I helped break up a anti-mutant kidnapping ring that was just in our backyard."

"They were being kidnapped, drugged, and put on display for other human's to ogle," Natasha finally speaks up with a sneer, earning a soft gasp from Pepper. "Others were murdered before we got there- murdered when these so-called extremists didn't deem them fit for entertainment anymore."

Steve and Bruce and both frowning as is Clint even though he knew all this, and Tony is the only one who's waiting for the reason of the meeting. "We sheltered the mutants down at Headquarters, let them clean up and fed them properly before contacting any families that we needed to. Others who didn't have family were assessed by therapists and released back out onto the streets though they're going to have a tail for a little while longer to make sure they stay out of trouble."

Sighing, Tony sets his empty tumbler down and leans forward on the bar. "This is great and all," he boredly interrupts. "But get to the point. Why are we all here?"

Phil, Clint, and Natasha all stare at Tony- Phil's stare boring the hardest before he reaches for his suitcase and opens it up. Pulling out dossier after dossier, he slides each person except for his two agents one and nods for them to open it up. "Meet Camille Saunders. Your new tower guest."

"Uh, excuse me," Tony immediately splutters. "I didn't sign off with S.H.I.E.L.D about taking in a new stray."

"I'm well aware, Mr. Stark," Phil nods in understanding. "But hear me out, will you?" Tony opens his mouth to protest but Natasha levels him with a glare that has him faltering in his slight anger. "As you can see, Camille Saunders is twenty-one years of age with no living family. She was one of the few mutants who had been held with the extremists the longest and she's the only one who we've yet to figure out."

"It says here that you don't know what her powers are," Steve says, his eyes scanning more of Camille's information. "Are you sure it's wise to let her live here with us? She could be a threat."

Pepper lays her dossier down, nodding along with the Captain though it looks as if it pains her to turn away someone.

"She's been under surveillance since we've rescued her," Phil admits. "She was assigned to me and I've been working with bringing down her walls. We know she used to speak, she just-"

"She was traumatized by a group of jealous woman who made her feel like shit just for existing," Clint deadpans. "If you need someone to vouch for her, I'll do it. I'll help keep her in line."

"As will I," Natasha says, standing straighter so she's taken more seriously.

Pepper's gaze darts between the two assassins, her bottom lip being chewed on nervously. "Well.."

"Does she know about us," Bruce suddenly blurts, closing the file he had and pushing it back towards Coulson. "Does she know who she's going to be in close quarters with?"

Tony looks down right scandalized that Bruce is already saying the girl's going to live with them and Phil can breathe just a little bit easier. "Yes, Doctor Banner. She was given her own files on every one of you though hers didn't hold too much personal information. She knows your names, job descriptions, and what floors she'll be able to roam freely without an escort."

"But does she know about-"

"She knows about the Hulk," Phil nods. "In fact, she was rather intrigued by your transformations. She watched every video she could find on the Hulk from the alien invasion."

"What," Tony suddenly yelps, all thoughts of not accepting the girl completely flying out the window. "Bruce is already her favorite?!"

Bruce actually blushes and Steve huffs a laugh before clapping his shy teammate on the shoulder.

Steve and Bruce are seemingly on board with whatever happens next- the two of them letting Pepper and Tony decide for them since it is their Tower. However, Tony's already muttering about trying to win the new girl over and Pepper's left alone with actually thinking everything over.

"I- I don't know, Phil," she frowns, still nervous about the unknown. "Are you sure this is the best place for her?"

"It will be," he assures her. "She's real gentle and has only started to be comfortable with Clint and Natasha. Given time, I think she'll open up to you and well, if anyone's going to get her to talk it will be this group," he says while gesturing to everyone standing around.

Tony suddenly stops rambling aloud his plans to win over Camille, a smug grin taking over his features and Pepper's near cracking. "If anything," Natasha suddenly jumps in, seeing Pepper's weak spot and clinging to it. "She'll be more scared of you than you are of her. She hasn't had a good experience with humans in the last three years so she won't bother you."

There's a moment of hesitation on Pepper's part and then her shoulders slump in defeat. "Excellent," Phil grins now, seeing no-one is going to put up a fight. "She'll be here in two days. Try not to overwhelm her when we get here."

Phil starts collecting dossiers and sliding them back in his briefcase but as he makes his way back towards the elevator, he notices that his two agents aren't following him. Turning on heel and raising an eyebrow at them, Clint shrugs.

"Nat wants to go shopping for Camille."

And turning to Natasha, she nods. "The girl needs a couple of outfits to choose from," she says. "She can't exactly wear S.H.I.E.L.D clothing while she stays here."

Phil completely understands so he leaves his two agents there, Pepper quickly finding some shoes so she can see Phil out of the building while asking him a few questions that she still has. And the moment both Phil and Pepper disappear behind the elevator doors, Tony rounds on the agents.

"So really, what's so special about this Saunders girl," he asks. "Out of everyone, I figured you two would have been the most worried and paranoid over a mutant who you have no idea what she can do."

Clint immediately looks to Natasha, the redhead's face closing off as she catches Tony's gaze. "You didn't see her like I did. You didn't see those vile women electrocuting her with a shock collar or see her cowering and whimpering in a cage when Coulson tried to free her."

"She's a good kid," Clint mutters when Natasha doesn't offer anything else up. "Just give her a chance."

Without another word, both of them leave Tony, Steve, and Bruce speechless at the bar while they go prepare for a shopping trip.

* * *

Clint and Natasha made good on their shopping trip, Natasha easily picking out a couple of outfits for the mutant that she would feel most comfortable in. And the only thing Clint picked out was a pair of purple and black Hawkeye socks that he found and nearly kept for himself but figured Camille would get a laugh out of them.

On the morning of Camille's moving day, Natasha and Clint showed up to her room with their bag of purchases, the both of them dressed in civilian clothing and leather jackets though where Clint's is black, Natasha's is brown.

The redheaded assassin quickly explained that S.H.I.E.L.D clothing would not be best to leave in, hesitantly handing over Camille's new clothing and smiling briefly as Camille took the bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Several minutes later, the bathroom door opens and Camille steps out in [a slouchy blue one-shoulder sweater that states  _What's Your Damage?,_ a black tank top underneath, and black leggings that stop above her ankle](http://www.polyvore.com/whats_your_damage/set?id=133459569). The Hawkeye socks cover her feet and when Clint catches sight of them, he chuckles in victory only to have Camille stare at him with her best unimpressed stare that has Natasha finally chuckling.

Handing over plain black sneakers, Natasha watches as Camille slips her feet into them and then fidget with her hair.

"There's some hair products at the very bottom of your bag," Natasha tells her. "Some frizz relief that'll keep your hair looking sleek for the rest of the day if you want."

Camille eyes Natasha briefly- the redhead keeping her gaze steady and just realizing how the blue of the sweater brings out the blue of the mutant's eyes. Without so much as a peep, Camille goes back into the bathroom and comes out moments later with her hair combed and looking far more sleek and healthy than it had been looking for weeks- the bag of clothing and hair products hanging from her right hand.

"Alright, well, you ready to go," Clint finally blurts, clapping his hands rather loudly in the room.

Taking one last look around the room she'd been able to call home for the past month, Camille picks up a thick binder from her bed that has the drawings she was going to keep. Dropping it into her bag of clothes, she briefly nods and follows behind Clint who leads the way out of the room and lets Natasha bring up the rear.

Some agents stop and stare at the mutant that only a few had access to but Camille keeps her head hanging low so she doesn't catch anyone's gaze. She keeps her eyes glued to Clint's feet and only ever briefly feels a hand on her shoulder to steer her in the right direction when she's not really paying attention.

All too soon, Camille hears the bustling of the city around her, and then the fresh air hitting her face and ruffling her hair. As she chances a glance upward, she finds that she's being led to a blacked out SUV and stumbles in her steps.

"It's okay.. it's fine," Natasha instantly murmurs very close to her ear. "Agent Coulson is inside. This is just our ride to the Tower."

And before Camille can panic any more, the back door opens and Phil's smiling face greets her. "Ms. Saunders."

The mutant practically melts under Natasha's touch at seeing Phil, she easily climbing into the back seat of the SUV without much of a fuss and scoots towards the middle when she realizes Clint's jumped in the front with their driver and Natasha still needs a seat.

The drive to the Tower is tense and silent, and Camille grips her bag tightly in her lap. Since there's early morning traffic, it takes longer than expected to get to the Tower but once there, Clint and Natasha easily lead Camille and Phil to the private elevator without a need for visitor badges.

And as the elevator doors slide close after Clint punches the button for the 92nd floor, Camille watches as a small panel opens up beside the buttons and Clint then punches in a four-digit code.

Natasha digs out a yellow post-it note and hands it over to Camille after slightly nudging her shoulder. "The Tower isn't really called Avenger Tower," she clues her in as softly and gently as possible as to not spook her. "It's still Stark Tower and Stark Industries but we call it Avenger Tower since we live here. So this," she points out to her neatly printed handwriting. "Are what the floors hold."

Camille holds the tiny note between her forefinger and thumb, eyes scanning Natasha's handwriting and letting the redhead tell her what needs to be said. "Floors one through eighty-three are completely off limits- those floors belonging to Stark Industry employees. Floor eighty-four is the shooting range, eighty-five is Medical, and floor eighty-six is Stark and Banner's candy land- their labs in which only JARVIS will allow you access if granted." Camille nods, letting Natasha know she understands and that she remembers who JARVIS was from Coulson's earlier briefing. "Floor eighty-seven is a game room and library, floor eighty-eight is the gym, floor eighty-nine are guest rooms, and ninety and ninety-one house our rooms and apartments. Ninety-two is the communal floor where everyone hangs out, and ninety-three is Tony and Pepper's personal loft. Got it?"

"And if you're worried about people having access to our floors, don't," Clint chips in. Floors eighty-four through ninety-three are all personal floors and you need codes to access them." Camille turns wary eyes to Clint and the archer grins. "You'll get your codes soon enough. But until then, either Tasha or I will escort you to the places you can go."

Camille only has time to hesitantly nod before the doors are sliding open and JARVIS robotized voice greets her.  _"Good morning, Ms. Saunders, and welcome to your new home."_

The mutant has no time to process JARVIS' words before Phil's gently pulling her out of the elevator with Natasha and Clint at her back. She also has no time to process what the floor looks like before she spots Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, and Captain Steve Rogers making their way towards her.

She does, however, have time to hold her bag out in front of her- lifting it up so it shields her chest and acts as a barrier.

"Wow, you're not what I was expecting," Tony blurts and then smirks. "Nice hair-do."

" _Tony,_ " Pepper hisses, shoving her elbow into the man's ribs. Camille blinks rather owlishly at the willowy female and mentally grins at seeing Tony Stark grimace and mutter something about pointy elbows.

"Hello," the blonde CEO cheerily greets, regaining her attention. "It's so nice to meet you. Phil's told us much about you."

Pepper holds her hand out, waiting patiently for a handshake that suddenly has Camille's heart hammering against her rib cage. Since this morning, she's noticed that Phil, Natasha, and Clint have been more touchy-feely than usual but now that someone new is trying to shake her hand, she doesn't know how to feel about it.

Gulping, Camille's gaze lands on Pepper's hand and then up to Pepper's faltering smile before she chances a terrified look at Phil. "It's okay," he assures her. "Ms. Potts is perfectly safe."

"Oh.. oh my goodness," the blonde frowns. "I'm sorry. I forgot all about-" her hand falls and Tony's there to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly but Camille shocks everyone by hesitantly lifting her own hand and reaching forward for a shake as she stares on curiously and warily. Pepper eyes the mutant's hand before glancing at a grinning Phil and clasps the mutant's hand gently in her own. "I'm Ms. Potts," she then murmurs softly. "But everyone calls me Pepper."

Camille gives Pepper a shaky grin and then Steve steps closer to her. "Ma'am," he greets, he too holding his hand out for a shake that Camille hesitantly takes. "Feel free to call me Steve," he casually says before his mind catches up to his tongue, eyes widening slightly. "Or not," he grimaces before slinking off with a blush on his cheeks, and Natasha and Clint snickering at him.

Bruce Banner fidgets from foot to foot, he standing a little off to the side and making no move to shake her hand. He does offer her a tentative wave before his hand pulls off his glasses and he's left fidgeting with those. "W-welcome to the Tower," he tells her. "I apologize in advance for anything offending Tony might say or do."

That earns a solid slow smirk from Camille, Pepper and Steve grinning at seeing their interaction, and a squawk of protest from Tony. "I resent that," he says a little louder than necessarily.

As he moves forward, Camille spots a sleek black laptop that he's holding near his hip before her eyes slide up to meet his assessing gaze. "Agent's done told us you already know who we all are and we already know all about you so here," he says rather flippantly and shoves the laptop towards her. When Camille doesn't take it, Tony huffs. "It's only a laptop," he says and then shoves it in her hand so she has to hold onto it. "It's hooked up to JARVIS so anything you need, just click on J's icon and you can message him instead of asking aloud like everyone else."

Camille's eyes widen at Tony's thoughtfulness, her wariness and forced shaky grin now smoothing out into something more fond. "Wow, Stark, that was really nice of you," Clint says as Tony starts to feel uncomfortable under Camille's gaze.

"Yeah, well," he huffs as if it's no big deal. He stands back with his other teammates, Steve chuckling at him while Pepper's hand searches out his to squeeze as a job well done. When his eyes land back on Camille, though, they've taken on a rather mischievous glint. "So, Camille," he drawls. "What exactly can do you?"

Everyone suddenly groans and Camille visibly tenses, Clint muttering about  _that_ not lasting long, and Tony's grin widens into a smirk. "Can you talk to animals? Bend metal with your mind? Ooh, oh, how about read minds? Here, read mine," he blurts before falling silent, eyes boring into a now panicking Camille before waggling his eyebrows. "Nah, you can't read minds," he suddenly leers. "'Cause if you had, what I was just thinking would have had you blushing."

"Mr. Stark, can you not," Phil sighs.

"See," Steve smirks down at her. "This is why Banner apologized in advanced. He'll keep it up for about a week before calming down and forgetting all about it."

"No, but really," Tony jumps back in. "Can you run faster than the speed of light? Teleport? Are you secretly blue and covered in scales?"

"Alright, that's enough," Phil cuts off Tony's questions, positioning himself in front of Camille and turning to face her. He's quiet long enough to hear a  _slap_ of skin on skin contact and a muffled  _ow_ from Stark. Placing his hands atop her shoulders, he smiles down at her. "I really have to get back to Headquarters so this is where I leave you."

Camille's eyes widen, her shoulders tensing and Phil frowns. "I'll visit as often as I can and if not, Barton or Romanoff can give you my email. If anything's wrong, I'll come running." He smiles briefly at her, his hand coming up to curl her hair back behind her ear. "Fear not, Ms. Saunders. This isn't goodbye for good."

Phil takes one last moment to silently assure her that she's in good hands before glancing up at agent Barton- said agent clearing his throat. "Aright, Phil, time to go."

And with one last reassuring squeeze to her shoulder, Phil's stepping around Camille's tense frame and stepping back into the elevator with Clint who's apparently seeing him out. The second the doors close and the light indicates that the elevator is moving downward, Natasha steps in before things can get too awkward or scary for their new guest. "Guys, don't you have work to do?"

Tony opens his mouth to most likely protest but Pepper is quick to pinch his side and then start dragging him away all with a smile plastered on her face. Steve smiles politely before taking his leave and Bruce sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck before scampering off to wherever it was that Pepper dragged Tony off to.

When it's just Camille and Natasha standing there, the redheaded assassin actually slings her arm around Camille's shoulder and tucks her into her side. "Come along,  _little one_ , I'll show you to your room."

..

..

Once they had settled back into the elevator, Natasha pressed the button for the ninetieth floor followed by an access code and explained to Camille that her room was stationed on the same floor as Steve and Thor's. But since Thor was away for the time being, she'd be sharing a floor with only Steve, and that she and Clint were only a floor above her.

"You'll have your access codes by tonight," Natasha had told her just as they stopped outside the door at the end of the hall. "And today you get a freebie. Either Clint or I will be bringing your food here but starting tomorrow, you're expected to socialize on your own."

Natasha opens the door and Camille's treated to a room that was way larger than the one at S.H.I.E.L.D. The walls here are a cornflower blue and there's an actual queen sized bed with even darker blue sheets and numerous pillows sitting up against the headboard. It's pretty much the same layout as her other room, only she expects the closet and bathroom here to be a lot larger than what S.H.I.E.L.D gave her and there's beige carpeting beneath her feet.

There's also furniture in this room, two polished wood night stands standing on either side of the bed with a black and white lamp sitting on the left night stand. Two windows give off a spectacular view of the city- lacy white curtains being tied open to give off said view- a polished wooden chest of drawers stands to her right in the corner of the room, and to her left sits yet another polished wood piece of furniture- this being a desk and a very cozy looking desk chair.

"The bathroom is through that door over there," Natasha points to the door to their right. "And it's every bit as fancy as Stark could make it so have fun messing around with whatever buttons you find in the shower stall." Camille gulps with wide eyes, her eyes scanning over anything and everything as she stumbles up to her bed and sets the bag in her hands down before moving over to her desk and setting down the laptop. "We purposely gave you only a room and not an apartment like everyone else because you're supposed to socialize here. Like I said before, you get a freebie today but starting tomorrow, you're expected to be on the communal floor if you want to watch TV or make yourself something to eat in the kitchen."

Camille breathes shakily, her knees feeling a bit weak after all that's happened since she woke up. Pulling out the desk chair, she takes a seat and Natasha sinks into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to be honest with you here, Cam." The nickname catches Camille's attention instantaneously. "We don't know how long you're going to stay with us. If it were up to Fury, he'd have set you loose on the world again since he's interviewed all the other mutants already but Phil's gotten attached. Hell, if I'm being honest you, Clint and I have gotten attached as well," she shrugs.

"You'll be staying until we deem you fit which means until you start talking and start living life like you used to before you were taken. We're going to help you get back on your feet, Saunders, and if you're lucky, you might just find yourself your own apartment here if you can put up with Tony's taunting."

Camille nods so Natasha knows that she understands, feeling a bit of relief that she wasn't really being kept by S.H.I.E.L.D anymore but rather just being kept so they knew she was okay. "You have everything you need plus more when you need it. As Stark said, your laptop is hooked up to JARVIS' system so you can type to him instead of talk as is your new tablet that's sitting in one of the drawers." Camille's eyes widen at Natasha's words, the redhead grinning back. "They're  _welcome to the tower_ presents. When the others found out you like to draw, Stark made it so you can sketch electronically and if not, then Steve purchased several sketch books and drawing utensils. They're scattered in the drawers of your desk."

Camille's eyes now suddenly water and Natasha chuckles at the reaction. "Those better be happy tears," and at Camille's brilliant answering smile, Natasha relaxes.

Maybe the Tower would do the mutant some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a review for the previous chapter to let me know that you were reading :) Since I know you people are reading, I will continue this. Sadly, though, I'm going to keep spacing out the updates. Sorry!
> 
> And about this chapter, I'm very aware that Fury just wouldn't let go so easily but for my fics, I mellow out the characters. If that's not your cup of tea, I'm terribly sorry but that's how I'm comfortable writing. But fear not, Fury's not totally over not knowing just what it is Camille can do. He'll still be getting updates from Coulson and then when Camille finally does show them her talent, well then he'll of course bring her in to make sure she's not actually a threat after learning what she can do.
> 
> What do you guys think little Ms. Camille can do? You can guess all you want but you'll just have to wait for the answer.
> 
> And in case you didn't realize earlier and click on the link where it described Camille's outfit to actually see said outfit, click [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/whats_your_damage/set?id=133459569) for it now.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Natasha had left Camille to her own devices in the room, Camille broke down.

Everything had finally caught up with the mutant and from being caged with people who hated her to being locked in a room with some nice people visiting her, and now to having her own room in a billionaire's tower with some free reign on where she went in said tower- well, it was all just a bit much.

She lowered herself to the floor by the edge of her bed, her head leaning against the side of the mattress as she let the tears fall. There wasn't much sobbing but there was hiccuping and sniffling and her breath coming out in stuttered bouts as she let herself have a good cry, and then she got herself under control.

After more than a handful of minutes, Camille picked herself up, slipped off her shoes since this was her room and she wasn't leaving the building anytime soon, and made her way into the bathroom where everything was white and chrome.

Almost immediately entering the bathroom- to her left- there was a closet in which she guessed housed towels and drawers with whatever Natasha decided to stock it with. A large square mirror hung above a spacious counter and sink with various hair products and accessories organized around said sink, and three bulbous lights hung over the mirror for maximum lighting.

Directly across from the door was a spacious bathtub and various oils, and directly across from the sink and mirror was a yet an even more spacious glass shower stall with temperature adjusting buttons and sprays. Behind the shower stall, there was a floor to ceiling to wall and when Camille peeks behind it, the toilet sits there giving her some privacy in case someone were to enter her bathroom without knocking though she knows no-one would even attempt that with her. There's even a hamper for her dirty clothes back there.

Settling herself in front of the mirror, Camille takes a moment to stare at her reflection.

Even though she's gotten used to her half-shaved head, it's still odd to see half of her blonde locks missing and then what she does have left, it's shorter than the length she normally kept it at. Her blue eyes- though red-rimmed and puffy from crying- are duller than she remembers, and she's not as healthy looking as she once was what with her cheek bones and jaw being a lot more angular than what they're supposed to be.

She knows she's added on some weight since S.H.I.E.L.D found her but as agent Coulson once said, S.H.I.E.L.D food was gross.

Eyes falling down to her new clothing, she allows herself to grin before shoving up the sleeves of her blue sweater and turning on the cold tap water. She gathers up some of the running water into her cupped hands and then splashes her face several times before she feels a bit better about her situation, and then turns off the water. Searching the nearby bathroom closet for a towel, she finds several large plush ones plus small hand towels and uses a hand towel to dry her face.

Leaving the still clean hand towel on the counter by the sink, Camille goes to exit the bathroom and can't help but grin when the lights turn themselves out.

Deciding it's better to acquaint herself with what's in her room, she then settles down at her desk.

She takes a moment to run her fingers along the polished wood before opening the largest drawer towards the bottom on the right side. Inside, there's a large black box with a blue sticky note attached to the top, the words  _From Steve :)_ catching her eye.

As she pulls out the box, she's surprised at how large it is. There's nothing on the outside of it to tell her what's inside so she pushes aside her laptop and the tablet atop the desk, and sets the box in front of her. Unlatching the two buckles keeping the box closed, she lifts the lid and gasps at the various pencils, color pencils, erasers, and steel sharpener that's nestled in a tray.

A small flap falls down exposing four drawers but Camille finds a little ribbon under the top tray and pulls on it, the pencils' tray lifting up and exposing even more color pencils of various colors. Now excited, Camille starts pulling out trays and smiles when she's faced with charcoal of every color and oils of every color.

After letting herself be amazed by the art supplies and placing the box back inside the desk drawer, she opens up the middle drawer above the bottom one she had just opened and sure enough, there are a couple of blank sketch books with yet another sticky note that tells her it's from Steve.

The third drawer she opens is empty, as are the middle and bottom ones on the left side of the desk. The top drawer on the left holds notebooks for writing and in the thin middle drawer of the entire desk are numerous pens, pencils, paper clips and rubber bands.

An audible chuckle escapes her lips, she slowly putting everything back in their respective drawers before she settles her laptop directly in front of her once more.

Again, she allows herself a moment to run her fingers along the glossy hardtop and relish the fact that this is her life now. Before being kidnapped, she and her parents had lived comfortably. Even though she was amazed by all the fancy electronic gadgets, she never cared to own any of the fancy things in life. And now here she is with her own Stark laptop and Stark tablet that was just given to her free of charge.

She carefully lifts the lid of the laptop, grinning when a yellow post-it that's clinging to the now lit up screen catches her eye.  _"Welcome to our merry band of misfits.- Stark"_

Another chuckle leaves her lips, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes once more fill with tears. Though she's smiling at the kindness she's been shown since she's woken up that morning, she can't help but feel a bit guilty. She wants to talk to these people- to thank them for being so kind and being patient with her- but she can't.

She's afraid of letting people in because as soon as she let's them in, there's no telling whether or not if they'll continue to treat her with the same kindness as they have been. Hell, she's only met a majority of them today and already, they're so kind that it actually hurts her heart because she can't tell them how much all of this means to her.

But if she lets them in and admits to them what her ability is, will they still treat her the same or be afraid? Will agent Coulson take her back to S.H.I.E.L.D even though he says that Director Fury doesn't really care anymore or will Stark kick her out because her ability can either be viewed as good or bad- it just really depends on what team she plays for.

Her happy tears turn sad but she's quick to wipe them away and shove her worries to the back of her mind in favor of exploring her laptop.

There's more to her note from Mr. Stark, the rest of it being an email that's solely hers as well as an iTunes password because in his words, she's  _a kid and kids like music, don't they?_

She grins at his scrawled rambling before taking off the note and slipping it inside the thin drawer where all the paper clips are. Noting that the time in the bottom corner of her screen says it's just after nine in the morning, she decides to take her time to acquaint herself with everything that the laptop can do.

She checks out all the cool features and remembers just where to find them for future reference before going back to the home screen where two lone icons sit. She doesn't know how she missed it but now that she actually looks at her home screen, it's an image of Iron Man flying over New York City and she can't help but grin at the man's ego.

Deciding to leave the background for now, she clicks on the icon that has what appears to be a picture of a hologram man's face, and a black box appears on screen. Green words start to fill in at the top of the box, words in which she guesses is JARVIS speaking to her.

_JARVIS: Good morning, Miss Saunders. Is there something you need?_

She feels a bit nervous typing out a response- this being the first message she'd have typed out since her captivity.

_Camille: Um, no, sir. I'm just browsing everything on the laptop. Sorry for disturbing you._

She shakily hits enter, watching as her response shows up just below JARVIS' and it reminds her of instant messenger only she's talking to an AI and not an actual being.

_JARVIS: No apology necessary, Miss. Sir would be most pleased you've taken time to acquaint yourself with his gifts._

_Camille: Okay. Um, I'm going to go now,_ is her response and as soon as JARVIS sends back that she should contact him via messenger for anything she needs, he bids her a good day and she hastily exits their little chat.

Her gaze then lands on the only other icon on her screen, the blue and gray icon of iTunes just begging to be clicked. And as soon as she opens up the music player, she's immediately directed to an empty music library.

Scanning the various buttons that could be clicked on, she finds the one that reads  _itunes store_ and clicks on it, she then being redirected to the internet music store. And instantaneously- she doesn't remember an internet connection ever being this fast- her eye-sight is assaulted by numerous  _New Music_ suggestions as well as  _Top Singles, Top Albums, Movies, TV Shows, Apps, and Books._

Scrolling through everything makes her feel a bit overwhelmed- this being something she never had the chance to enjoy before she had been kidnapped. When she finally spots her supposed email towards the top of the screen with a ridiculous amount of money sitting next to it, she lets herself have a moment of  _wow, this is really happening_ before she remembers what singers and bands she liked before her life was turned upside down.

She surprisingly makes quick work of figuring out how to search for something she likes, clicking on  _buy album_ instead of just singling out a few songs here and there. And after she's done with her mental list of favorite music that she can remember, she starts clicking on random songs and sampling them before she caves and purchases new music as well to broaden her tastes.

By the time she has a very long list of music downloading to her laptop and tablet- it lit up when she purchased her first album, letting her know the music had been transferred there as well- it's already nearing eleven in the afternoon. Her stomach gives a slight hungry gurgle but since she doesn't have any of the access codes, she'll have to wait for food to be brought to her. And if worse comes to worse, she'll have to contact JARVIS to remind Clint or Natasha that she needs food.

..

..

Camille's sitting in her desk chair that's now stationed in front of one of her windows, sock clad feet digging into the seat's cushion and a sketch pad resting on bent knees.

She had shed the blue sweater before she decided to sketch, her arms bare in the black muscle tank top she wore. With a pencil gripped lightly in hand, her gaze darts back and forth between the paper and the skyline outside her window- she never having drawn anything realistically and thought she'd give it a chance since she had time to kill.

Sam Smith's  _[Stay With Me](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nb7glgq6FC1rlmd5bo1.mp3) _ plays from the speakers of her laptop, the mellow beat and soulful voice keeping her calm.

In the midst of her sketching, she realized that she really liked acoustic and classical songs- slower beats and soulful voices being what she appreciated the most.

The song's playing a bit louder than necessary so her hand stills and brows furrow when the music automatically lowers. A second later, JARVIS' voice rings out over the music.  _"Miss Saunders, it appears that agent Barton is standing outside your door with lunch. Do you wish to let him in?"_

Camille's gaze darts to the screen of her laptop, the black box that she communicates with JARVIS opened and on display. She closes her sketchbook and tosses it on her bed, slowly lowering her feet and pushing herself and the chair back over to the desk. She makes quick work of typing back to the AI, telling him she's got it and then hesitantly stands and walks over to her door before opening up.

Agent Barton stands there still in his leather jacket with a plate of what appears to be half a sub sandwich in one hand and a can of Cola in the other. "I'm on lunch duty," he grins at her through the crack of her. "Tasha's up in the gym sparring with Steve and I thought you'd want lunch now rather than later."

Camille narrows her eyes slightly before the corner of her lips tug upward and she opens the door the rest of the way. Sauntering inside, Clint immediately sets everything on her desk and pulls out a blue container of jello from his pocket followed by a plastic spoon. When Camille's eyes immediately zero in on the dessert, he chuckles.

"Coulson said you were addicted to this squishy goodness," he waggles the container mockingly. "But you can only eat it after you've hit up the sandwich and chips."

Glancing back at the plate, Camille then notices there's a small mound of potato chips as well as two pickle spears. With a good-humored sigh, she drags her feet over to her desk and picks up the plate before lowering herself on her bed while simultaneously pointing to the empty desk chair for Clint to sit.

She sees as Clint eyes her room and sets to picking through her sandwich- pulling out the onions and leaving the lettuce and tomato- her stomach gurgling in anticipation of the turkey, cheese, and mustard sandwich.

Happily taking a bite, she pops a chip into her mouth soon after and chews it all up before swallowing. He lets her eat in peace and quiet- well as much quiet as one can get with music playing in the background- and visibly startles when the soothing music of  _Stay With Me_ fades out and the upbeat beginning of  _[Can You Feel My Heart](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nb2z9lNfPy1tnjw3lo1.mp3) _ by  _Bring Me The Horizon_ pumps through the speakers.

It's one of the new songs that Camille thought she'd give it a chance- the music not being something she normally would pick but the it's the lyrics that called out to her and made her download to hear more.

"Really," Clint frowns, not paying attention to the lyrics. "I didn't peg you as a, uh, a metalcore listener," he mumbles as he looks at the screen of the laptop for the genre.

Camille slows her chewing, nibbling on the edge of the pickle spear as she eyes Clint going through her music library. She's not really a metalcore listener and for some reason, she wants him to know that.

Eyes glancing down to her sketchbook, Camille fights back the voice in the back of her mind that's warning her to not do what she's about to do. Seeing that Clint's still going through her laptop, she reaches forward and picks up the sketchbook and pencil, wiping off her hands before opening up to the last page. Hesitantly, she scribbles out,  _"The lyrics called to me,"_ and lays the pencil down before snapping her fingers to gain his attention.

When Clint turns around, it's for Camille to catch his lopsided smirk and when she pushes her sketchbook forward, she mentally laughs when she notices that he's realizing she wrote something.

She wrote something for the first time and it was to him. Not Phil and not Natasha. But him.

Clint reads her message, cocks an eyebrow, and without making a big deal about her little message- he restarts the song and leans back, prepared to listen and figure out why she liked it in the first place.

_**Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel- can you feel my heart?** _

Clint tenses at the words and Camille knows she's exposed herself too much too soon.

_**Can you heal the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees. Can you save my bastard soul? Will you wait for me?** _

Clint loses his slightly amused, yet serious look- his features morphing into something that resembled pity and understanding. For some reason, that makes Camille nervous so she avoids eye contact and continues to eat.

_**I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all. The higher I get, the lower I sink. I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.** _

Clint taps something on Camille's laptop and the song pauses. Clearing his throat, Clint finally catches Camille's attention. "You and me both, kid."

It's Camille's turn to be slightly confused now, Clint waving it off before standing and pocketing her jello and spoon once more. "Come on, let's go for a walk. You can eat in the halls and watch as Stark's robots go crazy when I leave a trail of crumbs."

Since there's only about two bites left of her sandwich left, Camille shrugs before shoving it all in her mouth, letting her cheeks puff up with the food and gives Clint something to laugh at. And since they're leaving her room, she quickly slips her feet back into the black sneakers she kicked off earlier, and picks up her plate in hopes of stopping by the kitchen to drop it off.

There's a snapping sound that has Camille tensing only for Clint to chuckle and sip at her now opened Cola. At her scowl, he grins. "What? I got thirsty," he says and takes a gulp. "If you don't want to share, we'll stop by the kitchen and get you another."

With a roll of her eyes, Camille nods before gesturing to the door and lets Clint lead the way.

They do end up stopping by the kitchen but only long enough for Camille to throw away her trash, quickly scarf down her jello, and decline grabbing another Cola from the fridge. She does, however, manage to swipe hers back from Clint long enough to take a drink and then hand it back to him while waving off any more attempts from Clint to share the rest.

* * *

As promised, Camille had received her access codes to the personal living floors- each floor being a different code for her to memorize. And as mentioned, the following day had neither Clint or Natasha stopping by to drop off her food- JARVIS alerting her after she had skipped breakfast in fear of joining everyone upstairs and nearly skipping lunch that if she remained in her room, Sir Stark would drag her kicking and screaming out of her room if need be.

The week then slowly passed by, Camille not seeing much of the Tower's other live-in guests as she thought she would.

Clint and Natasha were always around to keep her company but Camille only ever saw Steve at breakfast, he smiling and greeting her politely while making food for her as well as the two agents. Bruce and Tony rarely come up from their labs but when they did, Tony was constantly trying to figure out just what her ability was and Bruce was sighing in mock annoyance in the background while hiding his grin behind a mug of tea. And though Tony was a bit of an annoying oddball, Camille couldn't help but grin along with Doctor Banner when Tony wasn't looking.

Pepper, too, was rarely seen around- the CEO of Stark Industries only making appearances at dinner and complimenting Camille on whatever sweater or cardigan Camille was wearing for that day.

Phil had been swamped at work and only had time for a video chat every other day, he getting Camille to show her face on the screen to make sure she was well fed and rested.

And when he asked about how the rag-tag bunch of heroes were treating her, Camille merely grinned and shrugged to let him know that she was okay with where she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the names of the songs above to hear them :)
> 
> For a majority of this chapter, it was still the previous day so check polyvore if you need a reminder of what Camille's outfit looked like.
> 
> I'm not fond of the way this chapter ended- I was going to do something else with it but I didn't and I'm afraid I'm moving too fast with how comfortable Camille grew around these people. There was one little note to Clint but still no talking and still no telling of just what is Camille's mutant power. But fear not, she will show them what she's capable of.
> 
> Just not yet.
> 
> Also, in the beginning of the next chapter, there will be a bit of a time jump (not much) but I will explain what happens in the time I skipped over. And a guest will be dropping in ;) Any guess as to who?


	6. Chapter 6

With two weeks now under Camille's belt of staying at Stark/Avenger Tower, she had found herself in a routine.

She'd wake up, shower, have breakfast with Steve while fending off Clint's sneaky theft of her food, and then retreat back to her room. Lunch was always with Natasha and Clint followed by a little reality TV, and sometimes tea with Bruce when they caught each other in the kitchen before she went back to her room to draw. And supper- supper was always in Pepper's company, and Tony's when Pepper managed to drag him from his labs.

Within days, Camille was surprised to find that her guard lowered significantly around the group. No-one pushed her to speak but it didn't stop them from still asking her questions in hopes that she would answer. Sometimes all they would get was a stare and if they were lucky, they'd get a shrug or nod from her.

There were no more written notes after that first one to Clint- not even when Camille was notified that she had an email from agent Coulson. She had read the email- drank in the words of Coulson's day before exiting the internet and wondering when she'd get to see him in person again.

* * *

On the third week Camille had woken up in her newly acquired room, she had woken up immediately bored and feeling restless.

She had gotten up, showered, changed into clothing that actually fit her frame, and joined Steve and Natasha for breakfast. Bruce had surprised them all by showing up sleepily for a mug of tea, Camille grinning at him as the man who turned into a giant green rage beast fumbled drowsily for what he was looking for.

When Bruce had seen he was a source of entertainment for Camille after he downed his first mug of warm brew, he had huffed in amusement and without really thinking about it, shoulder checked her- he being the only other person besides Coulson, Natasha, and Clint to touch her- and was mildly surprised that she shoulder checked him back before digging into her food.

TV after breakfast wasn't holding her interest and Natasha looked liked she could go a couple of rounds in the gym. And when Natasha suggested if Camille wanted to head down to the gym when Steve actually mentioned aloud he was heading down there, Camille shook her head as she followed them into the elevator. From there, she had punched the number for her floor and they understood she was going back to her room.

She was more open with her grins and smiles now that they didn't dissuade her from spending time in her room. But once back in her room, boredom immediately set in.

Her sketchbooks and art supplies are all tucked away in her desk, the inspiration to draw not catching up with her this morning. Her tablet lies in another drawer and only her laptop sits open with images of all types of animals fading in and out as it sits idle.

For as long as she could remember, Camille had always been fascinated by animals- wolves, lions, and panthers mostly- her fascination growing the older she got. So as she remembers just how fond of animals she used to be and learning about said animals when she was younger, she also recalls a time that she used to bake side-by-side with her mother.

And as that memory sits fresh in her mind, she realizes what she wants to do. She wants to bake something sweet- something that she has never tried before but is willing to go through trial and error as long as it keeps her busy. So quickly taking a seat at her desk chair, Camille touches the mouse pad and brings her laptop to life, she instantly clicking onto the internet.

It takes everything in her to not look up old profiles of her friends from the past but she manages to do so just fine. She remembers how to use google and doesn't waste another second before looking up recipes for sweet desserts- not caring how difficult the recipe may seem.

It takes her a while but she eventually finds herself wanting cupcakes- her mouth watering at the sight of a certain cupcake that she wants to try out. She screenshots the recipe and the image attached to it before sending it to her tablet, worry only now kicking in about whether or not Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts would mind if she were to make a mess in the kitchen even though she planned on cleaning up right after.

Her fingers hover over the keyboard before she exits out of the internet, she worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes land on JARVIS' icon. Clicking twice on it, the black box appears with JARVIS' normal greeting.

_JARVIS: Good morning, Camille. Is there something you need?_

_CAMILLE: There actually is,_ she types out hesitantly.  _Would you mind asking Ms. Potts if it's okay that I use the kitchen later to bake something?_

JARVIS' response is immediate, he telling her that Ms. Potts is currently busy and he can't get ahold of her but that Mr. Stark is tinkering in his lab so he'll have to ask him. Camille okays it and she waits patiently for a response.

Not even a minute later, JARVIS' communication's box disappears and another gray box appears with a picture of Tony and two buttons beneath his picture- one red decline button, the other a green accept button- and Camille instantly knows this is a video call.

Clicking on the green accept button warily, she's assaulted with Tony and his mussed hair, soot covered cheeks and forehead, and a cheeky grin. "Of course you can bake, newbie! You live here, too," he shrugs just as his eyes dance to whatever his hands are busy with.

For once since moving here, she's glad he's not asking questions and instead just continues to plow on with his answer. "If there's something the kitchen doesn't have, make a list out to JARVIS and he'll have everything delivered and brought up to you." Camille purses her lips in thought, eyes meeting Tony's when he finally glances up and she gives him a nod and smile. Smiling back, Tony's eyes glint with undisguised mirth. "And you better save me a piece of whatever it is you make. I'll be the official taste tester since this is my building."

There's no goodbye- Camille only realizing the video call is over when Tony's face disappears from her screen and the background of Iron man that she hasn't gotten around to changing is on display.

Shutting her laptop gently, Camille then picks up her tablet and after finding the recipe she had sent to herself, she makes her way out of her room and up to the Communal floor. Once there, she finds Clint lounging on the sofa, he only waving in greeting before he's once again absorbed in whatever television show has caught his attention.

And surprisingly, the kitchen isn't as well stocked as she had thought and ends up making a list of ingredients she needs- as well as extra of what they already have in case she doesn't like the first batch and has to make a few tweaks to the recipe. She shoots off the list to JARVIS who then informs her that the ingredients will be there later in the evening.

Thanking JARVIS for his help, Camille pads into the sitting area and pushes Clint's feet off one end of the couch before taking a seat- silently mocking him and gaining blackmail for being hooked on  _Wife Swap._

..

..

For lunch, Coulson had surprised Camille with a visit but ended up leaving the Tower hours later surprised himself.

He had called ahead of time so either agent Barton or Romanoff could meet him downstairs so he didn't need to bother with badges, and was surprised when not only Barton was waiting for him but Camille as well.

She stood there in an army green tank top underneath a beige and white batwing cardigan, faded and ripped capri pants that were apparently  _in_ at the moment, and black sneakers that made her look like a teen. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a tablet clutched there as she smirked easily at agent Barton who was staring smugly at him. And when Camille's gaze finally slid to him, he suppressed his surprise when she shot an easy smile at him that was all teeth.

She waves easily at him with her fingers but she doesn't step forward for any type of physical contact. However, once they're settled in the elevator and Camille's pressing the button for the communal floor and entering the code all on her own, Barton jokes about  _growing up so fast_ which earns him a swift kick to his shins that has Coulson chuckling.

Pepper ends up joining the three of them for lunch- Barton having ordered pizza, wings, and salads- and they learn that Phil's visit just isn't for pleasure though he makes it known he's more than pleased to see Camille fitting in at the tower and opening up more.

From the inner pocket of his suit jacket, Phil produces a plain envelope and slides it towards Camille. And when he sees her confused expression, he explains that it's her birth certificate.

Not only do Camille's eyes widen at having this piece of her past, but Clint and Pepper slow with their eating and watch as Phil continues to speak.

He tells her that there wasn't much he could do for her- her family home having been put on the market after her parent's death and her disappearance. Any money and family heirlooms got left to the bank since everyone had considered her either dead or a suspect in her parent's murder, so the only thing he could get for her was her birth certificate.

She had given him a tearful smile in return, Phil then pressing on and telling her she needed an I.D since she was twenty-one and of age. It was time to start getting back out there in the world, even if she took small steps, but the I.D was something she needed to do soon if she wanted to explore the fun side of things of being an adult.

She was hesitant now and wary about that but Phil was then quick to assure her that she could show up at S.H.I.E.L.D and they could help her with her I.D instead of her having to go through the process like any normal person would, and Clint assured her he'd swing by Headquarters with her so she could get it done and over with.

Before they can finish their lunch, Phil also admits that she needs to re-register as a mutant but since she's still not comfortable with speaking or even using her ability, they're willing to wait but he just needed her to understand that she still had to re-register.

Lunch is a quiet affair after that- Phil noticing that Camille had started to close herself off to him- and even though it pained him to ruin her good mood, he needed her to know where they stood and that she wasn't going to be off the hook about re-registering out in the real world.

..

..

It's just after five in the evening when Clint, Natasha, and Steve's phones all go off at the same time.

Clint was laughing so hard at one of his jokes, Steve was chuckling, and Natasha was shaking her head in fond amusement though the second their phones go off, it's like all the amusement is drained from them.

Camille freezes and gulps at their sudden seriousness, dread filling her stomach the when they each answer at the same time- turning their backs on one another to pay attention to whoever is on the other side of the line.

There are hums and grunts of agreement from Natasha and Clint- Steve being the only one speaking back but Camille's suddenly too worried to actually pay attention to what's being said. And one by one, they each hang up and face each other once more.

"Duty calls," Steve shrugs, eyeing Camille before turning to Natasha and Clint. "Suit up. The jet will be here in eight minutes."

Natasha nods, face stoic as she suddenly turns to stride towards the elevator- Steve hesitantly following suit after seeing Camille's panic stricken face. Clint, however, sighs before crouching to address Camille since she's still seated on the couch.

"The Avengers are being assembled," he tells her. "Just another villain who thinks he's far more superior than his fellow humans but he's actually got robots creating mayhem. You gonna be okay with Pepper?"

This is the first time the Avengers are being assembled since she's gotten here, and she's not really sure what to feel. Is she scared because of the new threat or is she scared for the Avengers going into this fight since she's gotten to know them pretty well?

Or it could be the fact that this is the first time they're leaving her alone and it doesn't seem like Coulson's the type to drop everything just because she's scared and go to her.

Before she can answer about being alone left with Pepper though, the elevator dings and Pepper strides out just as Steve and Natasha step in. "Agent Barton," Steve calls out, every bit of his authority present in his voice.

Clint straightens up on instinct, Pepper waving him off as she's unbuttoning her work blazer. "Go. Hurry. I'll stay with Camille."

Clint nods and with one last look at Camille, he turns and practically sprints to the elevator that he barely manages to squeeze in through the shutting doors. Camille watches as her friends disappear from view before looking up at a tired, yet slightly shaken Pepper who's slipping out of her blazer now and toeing off black suede pumps.

Leaving herself in a black pencil skirt, and a black and white striped peplum top, Pepper gives Camille a shaky smile. "Sorry if I make you nervous," she sighs. "But I always get fidgety when Tony gets called out." Camille hesitantly nods in understanding, giving Pepper a small grin of her own before the strawberry blonde gestures to the TV. "Do you mind if I-" and with Camille giving a quick shake of her head, Pepper turns back to the TV. "JARVIS, find me a news station that's broadcasting the chaos in Northeastern Philadelphia."

As JARVIS searches for a news station, Pepper takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch and tucks her legs beneath her. Camille nervously watches a nervous Pepper- she, too, finally toeing off her sneakers and pulling her feet atop the couch cushions, bending her knees and resting her chin there as she wraps her arms around her legs.

And when JARVIS finds them a news station- they watch on as the supposed mad genius cackles like a lunatic atop the roof of a small corner shop as dozens of humanoid robots rip apart vehicles, smashing glass windows and doors to the business shops lining the street.

Now, Camille can normally respect a man with brains like Stark or Banner but she can't respect someone like the mad man on TV. His white billowing lab coat is the most cliché villain outfit she's ever seen in her life, the man's salt-n-pepper streaked hair sticking up at odds and ends.

As she and Pepper continue to watch the robots wreak havoc- at least they weren't targeting humans- the elevator dings open and the Avengers step out all suited up. Well, everyone sans Bruce was suited up because the Big Guy didn't exactly need a suit to smash. And while Camille knew Tony was Iron Man, Steve was Captain America, and Natasha and Clint were spies and assassins- it was one thing to  _know_ but an entirely different thing to  _witness._

Agents Romanoff and Barton seem nervous about Camille's reaction but when she finally offers them a shaky smile followed by a thumbs up for good luck, their ride is already landing atop the roof of the tower.

"Alright," Tony saunters up to Pepper real quick, his face plate sliding up to drop a kiss on Pepper's cheek. "We should be back before dinner. Take care of the kid while we're gone."

Camille shoots him a weak glare but Tony's smirk is quickly hidden by his face plate once more and Captain America is calling for Tony to hurry it up.

The Avengers are soon loaded up onto the jet and after Pepper assures Camille that S.H.I.E.L.D jets are a lot faster than the average government jets, Camille is still shocked to see them show up on TV only minutes later. But just as everyone is dropping in on the street, Camille's stomach clenches when the supposed harmless to humans robots suddenly turn and target each of the Avengers. And if that wasn't enough, more robots show up- outnumbering the team greatly and the Black Widow's bullets don't seem to be damaging the robots one bit.

"It's okay.. it's okay," Pepper mutters. "They've taken on worse."

Camille knows Pepper is trying to soothe herself by talking aloud but watching the Avengers in action and the news reporter adding in his commentary isn't making her feel any better.

Natasha has already emptied her guns, she choosing instead to slip between overturned vehicles and jumping up to press her fist into the crook of the robot's necks. And when the cameraman zooms in on one of the robots falling with Natasha's thighs clamped around it's head, Pepper practically fist pumps in delight.

"Widow's bite," she explains with a quick glance to Camille. "They were her weapon of choice to take down regular enemies but when super beings started making an appearance, Tony upped the voltage enough to fry robots."

Camille hums in acknowledgment, she bringing her thumb up to her mouth to nervously chew on her nail.

Hawkeye is then seen from the rooftops, shooting explosive arrow after explosive arrow after electrical arrow into robots but more just keep on coming.

"Where are they even coming from," Pepper seems to voice Camille's mental question.

Robots are jumping left and right onto the Hulk's back- Camille grinning when the cameraman zooms in on him- and nearly laughs aloud when the Hulk actually looks offended the robots are crawling over him before boredly flicking them off.

Iron Man is flying around and firing his repulsors, and Captain America is throwing his iconic shield around like a frisbee but it's no use. There's just too many robots.

Twenty minutes into a cringe worthy fight and commentary, the sky on the screen seems to darken with lightening flashing in the background, and Pepper sighs out. "Finally!"

She doesn't know why Pepper seems relieved- she only feeling a bit relieved herself when numerous lightening bolts are caught on camera striking down a herd of robots, and a man with blonde hair and a red cape lands with a glare and hammer held tight in hand.

Thor had just joined the fight.

" _Miss Saunders,"_ JARVIS' voice startles both women since they're too engrossed with the fight on TV.  _"My apologies for interrupting at a time like this but the groceries you requested this morning are in the dumbwaiter hidden beside the refrigerator."_

Camille and Pepper stare at one another before Camille's reaching forward for her tablet on the coffee table in front of her, she slowly typing out her thanks to JARVIS.

"Groceries," Pepper then questions, her eyes darting between Camille and the TV screen.

Camille brings up the notepad on her tablet, side-eyeing Pepper before typing up a response. When Pepper's distracted by the fight on screen, Camille holds out the tablet to Pepper so when she turns back, she'd see her response.

Pepper actually startles when she does turn her head, slowly smiling as she reads,  _"I used to bake. Found a recipe I wanted to try."_

"Oohh, really," Pepper smiles, her eyes darting back to the screen as she asks, "And may I ask what you're going to bake? I've never been able to cook a decent meal and I usually tend to set off fire alarms if I bake."

Camille actually chuckles, startling Pepper once more but she starts looking for the recipe anyway. She doesn't know why but Pepper's presence while the Avengers are away is actually calming so she doesn't mind responding the the strawberry blonde via tablet.

Just as she finds the recipe to show Pepper, she glances at the TV to see the Avengers' progress and frowns when she realizes Clint's run out of arrows. But seconds later, she's slumping in relief as she watches him run and skid through the debris littered street, yanking out arrows from fallen robots, and then shooting the arrow or stabbing a robot if said robot is too close.

When Pepper gives Camille her attention once more, Camille shows Pepper the apple cupcake and caramel frosting recipe. "Oohh, those look yummy." And at Camille's nod, Pepper smiles. "Tell you what, you make those for dessert right now and I'll order in dinner. How does Italian sound?"

Italian actually sounds pretty good right about now but as Camille's gaze worriedly darts to the TV screen where the Avengers are still in battle, Pepper waves it off. "Every Avenger is accounted for and though they appear dirty and tired, this is nothing. They'll come out on top." Camille still looks skeptical and Pepper doesn't really blame her. But getting the mutant's mind off her caretakers in battle seems like the best bet right now so with that in mind, she turns toward the trusty AI. "JARVIS, can you mute the TV but keep an eye out in case anyone gets severely injured? Only then will you alert us to what's going on?"

" _Of course, Ms. Potts,"_ JARVIS responds.  _"Will that be all?"_

"Yes, JARVIS. Thank you."

" _You're most welcome."_

The TV gets muted right away and without the news broadcaster hollering almost comically through his commentary, Camille doesn't feel as tense watching her friends fight. Her lips purse in contemplation in whether or not she really wants to bake through an emergency but when she catches Pepper's hopeful smile, she can't help but stand up and gesture to the kitchen.

..

..

Just over an hour later, the apple cupcakes are finally baking in the oven just as the fight on TV is wrapping up.

Pepper has also just placed the order for Italian- ordering several dishes of pasta in different sauces- while also ordering a ton of food from Shawarma since the team would be returning soon and looking for food. She's sitting atop the counter close to Camille, one leg crossed over the other, and peeling an apple since they decided not to add the small wedges atop the finished cupcakes because they would discolor quite quickly.

There's flour and what appears to be cinnamon staining Camille's cheeks, the mutant blinking rather owlishly when a flash goes off and she turns to see Pepper smirking at her phone screen before quickly pocketing it. She can only shake her head in fond amusement before she turns her attention back to the boiling butter, brown sugar, and heavy cream. And quickly then turning down the heat so the concoction can simmer, she leaves it there for several minutes before removing the small saucepan from the heat and adding a teaspoon of vanilla.

"That smells heavenly," Pepper murmurs. "I can't wait to taste these cupcakes."

The apple Pepper was peeling is done and she quickly cuts it into wedges. Offering a couple pieces to Camille- Camille takes them and nibbles on them as the frosting cools and the timer goes off signaling that the cupcakes need to be pulled from the oven.

As the cupcakes cool, Pepper and Camille then face the TV and watch as the Avengers are hounded by cameramen and are even answering some questions. They're sweaty, and covered in dirt and small cuts but other than that, they appear fine.

JARVIS soon informs them they're food has arrived, the Italian being sent up in the dumbwaiter and that the Shawarma would be there soon.

Camille makes quick work of pulling out two plates for herself and Pepper as the CEO gathers their food, Camille then getting drinks from the refrigerator. The both of them set up along the bar, setting out the dishes of pasta in front of them and picking out what they wanted to try the most.

After many hums of contentment and both ladies getting their fill of dinner, Camille then takes the time frost the cupcakes and put all the dirty dishes she had used in the process of making said cupcakes into the dishwasher.

"Oh my, I can't eat another bite of pasta but I will force that cupcake down my throat if I have to."

Having been in Pepper's presence and bonding over baking- it soothed Camille so hearing those words from the woman has Camille shaking in silent laughter but nodding in agreement nonetheless. Although, they do wait a while before actually taking a cupcake each and biting into them.

Pepper's eyes widen and after chewing carefully, she points at Camille. "That's it. I'm hiring you. You can bake goods like this and live in the Tower for however long you wish if you continue to bake this good."

This earns a laugh from the mutant, eyes sparkling but she doesn't acknowledge Pepper's words and continues to eat her dessert.

They are too busy eating their cupcakes and pulling still hot Shawarma from the dumbwaiter when JARVIS told them the food was there that they didn't see when the team departed from Philadelphia. They only do realize the team is done out in the field when a jet's engine sounded too close for comfort and Pepper realizes aloud that they are already home.

Minutes later, the elevator dings and Tony is the first to come around the wall in a black shirt and pants, dirt covering his nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"Shawarma. I smell Shawarma," he immediately says.

"Of course, you do," Pepper chuckles. "You have the nose of a bloodhound when it comes to food."

Tony merely smirks at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before winking at Camille. "Hey, kid. How'd I look on TV?"

Camille grins at him with a roll of her eyes, smiling when a tired Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint follow in Tony's steps up to the bar. Thor brings up the rear, smiling and laughing jovially when he sees the spread of food.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Natasha pokes at a few wrapped items before Pepper takes pity on her. "Camille and I have some Italian leftovers in the fridge if you want to heat that up."

Natasha doesn't waste another second, she hopping off her bar stool and heading for the fridge for said leftovers.

Camille and Pepper stand near the back counters, their forms hiding the cupcakes behind them though they're not intending to so, and watching as the Avengers demolish all the food they had ordered in.

Drinks are then passed out courtesy of Pepper and a timid Camille, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha smiling tiredly at Camille when she hands them their drinks. Nothing else is said and then the two still full ladies move back to their resting place against the counter as the team finish up their food.

Thor is the first to finish, he boasting happily that the feast would only be complete if he had something sweet.

"Are there poptarts lying around," he asks. "The ones filled with strawberry would be most divine right about now."

Everyone- including Pepper- snort at Thor's love for poptarts but before anyone can tell him they're all out of his favorite Midgardian snack, Camille's reaching behind her and pulling forth a platter of cupcakes. And when Pepper sees what she's holding, she smiles encouragingly at Camille and nods toward the Norse God.

Without as so much as making a sound, Camille grips the platter tightly and walks a couple steps towards the bar- holding the platter out so it'd be in Thor's sight. And when he catches sight of the small cakes, he can't help but beam and gladly accept three of them.

He immediately yet carefully pulls off the paper from the bottom, popping the entire cupcake into his mouth without a second thought. The second his mouth closes to chew his food properly, his eyes light up the second Camille and Pepper guesses that the flavors exploded in his mouth.

"Is this- is this apple," he asks incredulously, already unwrapping another cupcake and shoving it in his mouth. "Mmm. This tastes like a treat my beloved Jane and lightening sister Darcy made me try once."

By now, Thor's humming and moaning in delight over the cupcakes have caught everyone's attention. And when Thor downs his third cupcake with a wistful look towards the remaining ones in Camille's hands, he chances a look at her face before straightening up and tilting his head to the side in confusion. "We have not met before," he declares aloud. "I am Thor, of Asgard."

He's looking expectantly at her- obviously waiting for her to introduce herself- and it's only when everyone else notices Camille's tense posture does Tony intervene. "Yeah, about that, her name is Camille Saunders, Point Break. She doesn't speak."

Deflating, Thor frowns. "Is she ill? Are you ill," he then asks again, directing the question towards her.

"Nah, she was just held captive-"

"Tony," Pepper yelps, staring shockingly at him.

"What," he feigns innocence. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah but you could have phrased that a lot differently," she shoots back, gaze darting to a indifferent Camille. Tony mutters and shrugs, Pepper sighing before catching Thor's confused stare. "I- I'm sure you heard all about the species of people that called themselves mutants? They came out just after the Avengers went public."

Thor takes a moment to think back, nodding when he remembers and pieces it together immediately. "And Lady Camille is one of them? A mutant?"

Both Camille and Pepper nod.

"If you know about mutants then you should be aware of the humans who are anti-mutant- people who either fear or despise what they don't understand," Clint throws in.

Again, Thor takes a moment to think before nodding. "Agent Coulson and I found Camille who had been missing for three years," Natasha fills him in, eyeing Camille the entire time to make sure she was okay with her story being told. "They treated the mutants like side-show freaks and Camille was one of the few who had it worse than everyone else. Sometime during her captivity, she stopped talking but that's why she's here. We're going to make her better."

Thor frowns and mutters about some Midgardians being hateful beings before catching Camille's gaze. "I've seen what some of your kind can do," he slowly grins and Camille eases at the sincerity of it. "Tell me, what is it you do?"

Though he asks Camille the question, he looks out to his teammates since she doesn't speak, and Tony huffs. "We don't know. She won't speak and she won't show us," he complains.

Thor chuckles at his friend's playful pout, catching Camille's rather immature display of sticking her tongue out at the Man of Iron and chuckling some more. "Well, in any case, I look forward to aiding my friends in your recovery." Camille nods at him in acknowledgment and Thor gestures to the cupcakes in her hand. "May I have another?"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it, Shakespeare," Tony cuts in looking scandalized. "Save some for the rest of us!"

Camille huffs a small laugh, laying the platter in front of Thor before turning around and pulling off a second platter of cupcakes from the counter behind Pepper. Thor then takes that as a sign to stuff his face with the cupcakes in front of him, he continuing to groan in delight as Camille passes out cupcakes to the rest of everyone else.

"Jane would love these dearly," Thor boasts. "May I ask where you purchased such divine treats?"

Since everyone was pretty much done with their meal, they start peeling off the wrappers from the cupcakes and taking a bite out of them to see what the big deal is. Lo and behold, Clint, Steve, and Tony shove their first one into their mouths when they realize how good they are; Bruce and Natasha going at slower pace but mumbling about the good taste as well.

"We, uh, we didn't buy them," Pepper finally admits with a grin. "Camille made them."

"No shit," Tony blurts, reaching for another one. He eats half of it in one bite, grinning at Camille all the while everyone else is getting over their brief moment of shock that Camille made the treats. "Well, if you can bake like this, kid, you're more than welcome to use the kitchen to your heart's little desire. Just make sure to leave some for me off to the side."

Camille just smiles in response, leaning against the counter next to Pepper as she basks in everyone's words of praise about her baking. Clint's then asking if she'll take requests about what to bake next and with a shrug, Clint's asking her to make either apple bread or blueberry pie.

Tony seconds the blueberry pie as does a sheepish Bruce, and then Steve's asking if she could make apple pie sometime soon. The men then break out into a mock argument about what treat should be made next, Thor's still happily stuffing his face, and Pepper and Natasha are sighing in mock disappointment though they're grinning at everyone around them.

After everyone's had their fill of food and dessert, they all lounge in the sitting area but Camille hangs back. They don't push her to get closer but they are mindful to keep her in the conversation even though she won't give them any sort of replies.

And the second Thor starts to stand and bidding everyone farewell, Camille rushes into the kitchen where she finds a decently sized Tupperware boxed bowl and piles the remaining cupcakes in there. There's a pad of post-it notes magnetized to the refrigerator as well as a dangling pen so she quickly scribbles out a note before sticking it to the lid of the bowl.

Hesitantly handing the boxed bowl to Thor when he's clasping his cape back on, he grins down at her when he reads  _For Lady Jane and the Lightening Sister._

"Thank you, new friend," he beams. "I will make sure to let you know what they think."

He gives her a friendly side-hug, Camille practically buckling under the weight of his arm but she manages to nod, and after bidding her farewell, Thor heads to the elevator with Steve following him and Tony complaining about how it wasn't fair Thor took all their treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really plan on having Thor stick around much- the man's got Asgard to return to when he's not with Jane- so I hope you enjoyed him in this :)
> 
> Just so you know, when I go into great detail about an outfit, it's most likely [on polyvore in a set I've created](http://www.polyvore.com/one_step_closer/set?id=134306782). So yeah, head there now to see Camille and Pepper's outfit.
> 
> And surprise, surprise, the next chapter has Camille opening up to someone else in the house while also finally revealing what she can do ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce yawns as he waits for the elevator to arrive, pulling off his glasses and stowing them in his shirt pocket.

It had been a while since he pulled an all nighter so if he was going to continue to be awake so he could keep analyzing his current work load, well then he needed lots of coffee.

The elevator doors ding open and Bruce tiredly shuffles inside, pressing the button for the ninety-second floor. As soon as the doors close, he yawns yet again and rubs at his eyes, and only opens them when the doors open on the communal floor.

Since it's well passed midnight and everyone- miraculously, Tony included- have gone off to bed, the only lights on on this floor are the floor lamps built into the baseboards of the walls to guide him towards the kitchen. Though as he's walking there, he notices a bright light coming from the sitting area on the couch. And as he squints through the dark, he makes out the back silhouette of Camille.

"Ms. Saunders? What are you doing up so late?" As she turns to face him, Bruce notices the bright light is coming from her laptop and watches as Camille's silhouette startles when thunder claps too close for comfort. "Ah, I see," he mumbles and only notices now that JARVIS must have obscured visibility through the window wall because he can't see any lightening over the city. "I'm going to make coffee. Would you care for a cup?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he walks towards the dimly lit kitchen, flipping the switches on to further light up the room instead of having JARVIS do it for him. And when he turns to see whether or not Camille was going to answer him somehow without talking, he briefly grins when he sees her stand and carry her laptop towards him before settling down at the kitchen bar- her flowery pajamas making him grin further.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She gives him a tired smile, flinching when thunder claps yet again.

Bruce briefly hesitates when pulling out the coffee- wondering whether or not he wants the coffee or tea- but ends up staying with coffee because he needs to stay awake to continue his research. As he prepares the coffee maker and listens in for when it starts to brew, he hears the faint clicking of keys of Camille typing. And when she's typing no more, he peers over his shoulder only to find that she's turned the screen towards him and whatever she's typed is sized a little bit bigger than normal font size.

When he gets closer to the bar, he realizes that she's sized it so he doesn't need his glasses and can easily read her question of,  _"Why are you up so late? If you don't mind me asking, of course."_

Heaving a tired sigh, Bruce leans back and stares at Camille before answering her after the latest rumbling of thunder recedes. "S.H.I.E.L.D sent over some blood samples that were taken from other mutants. I've been comparing mutant blood to samples of my own to see if there are any similarities."

Camille frowns at his confession, pulling her laptop back towards up and typing once more.  _"Why?"_

When Bruce reads her second question, he becomes a bit nervous but Camille's unnerving stare makes him answer nonetheless. "As you know, scientists have come up with a cure for the mutants who want it." Camille's frown is back once again and she nods to let him know that she knows of it's existence. "I'm checking to see if our blood is similar and if the cure would work on me."

Camille's frown instantly vanishes, the look of pure disbelief shining in her eyes, and Bruce notices that not even the thunder is startling her anymore. So when Stark's coffee maker brews fast and chimes to let him know it's ready, he's internally grateful for the distraction and turns around right away to start pouring him some.

When he's making his mug of coffee, he can hear Camille frantically typing and can only wonder what she has to say on that matter.

And finally, after taking his time adjusting his coffee to his liking, Bruce turns around only to have Camille frowning sadly at him with her laptop's screen facing him once more.

" _Don't do it. You are a brilliant man, Doctor Banner, and it would be a shame to see such potential go to waste."_ Bruce's eyes slightly widen but he continues to read.  _"The Hulk is a part of you now, whether you like it or not, and though he's done some terrible things in the past, you're making up for it now. It's not good to punish yourself over something that happened when you didn't know how to connect to the Other Guy. He was scared and frightened and angry, and he unleashed it the only way he knew how._

_But now- now you're making up for it by being the brilliant doctor that you are and a part-time Avenger."_

Bruce hardly ever gets choked up but reading Camille's words- a girl who barely knew him and only knew the minimal amount of information about him- has him fighting off the swell of platonic emotion he suddenly feels for her.

He has to clear his throat- clear the ball of emotion suddenly lodged there- before he can speak again. "I, um, I don't- I don't know," and as he flounders with his words, Camille is quick to pull her laptop back and type one last thing.

Seeing as he's failing with how to express what he's feeling much less what he's thinking, Bruce reads,  _"Storm's passed. I should head up to bed."_

And with one last sad yet knowing smile, Camille leaves Bruce standing there with steaming mug of coffee.

* * *

As luck for Bruce Banner would have it, the cure wouldn't work for him.

While his blood and the blood of various mutants were only nearly fifteen percent similar, he decided to try it anyway even though he knew there would be a possibility of having Camille be angry with him. So after obtaining a small dose of the cure through S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce pulled aside two different slides and dropped his blood on one and a mutant's blood on the other.

He then continued to add a drop of the cure onto the mutant's blood, quickly covering it and then putting it under the scope to see the reaction. Sure enough, the cure started to stabilize the abnormal cells and transform them into ordinary cells. But when he did the same for his own blood sample, the cure appeared to be stabilizing the cells before his cells took over and completely  _destroyed_ the cure.

It didn't work.

And when he continued to mope over the next several days, he doesn't know why he feels the need to tell Camille that the cure failed on him, but he does and the reaction he receives surprises him.

They had been standing in the kitchen when he tells her and instead of being angry, she turns a sad smile on him before practically lunging into his personal space and  _hugs_ him. He tenses at the action because no-one besides Tony had been comfortable enough to touch him and here is Camille- a girl who didn't like her own personal bubble invaded- and  _she's_  hugging him!

When she doesn't let up, Bruce hesitantly returns the embrace though he pats her on the back and tells her that it's okay- he's fine. But she still goes to the refrigerator where the post-it notes are hanging and writes out  _I'm sorry_ to him.

It's only when she's walking away from him does he realize that he's the first person she's willingly hugged since her captivity.

This was progress that Coulson needed to be informed about.

* * *

Writing is easier for Camille now- well, typing really- so the team takes what they can get from her.

After Banner had told Coulson of his somewhat lengthy conversation via laptop he had with Camille, Phil made sure to drop by for a visit a couple days later to see the progress for himself.

He had a lunch date with Pepper which then led the both of them to head back to the Tower for Phil's visit- Pepper grinning from ear to ear as they stepped out on the Communal floor to Camille and Bruce sitting side-by-side on the couch while watching a documentary on deep Space.

Bruce would mumble something to her and she'd reply by typing on her laptop since it was easier than tap typing on her tablet.

And when Phil had made his presence known, Bruce gave them a bit of privacy after pausing their show and left Phil with Camille while he went to go make tea. Phil greeted her aloud and she happily greeted him back via laptop while also asking how'd he been.

They shared a bit of back and forth before Phil got down to business, he asking Camille if she was ready to speak now and that if she was ready to tell or show them what she was. She had held Phil's gaze, he watching as she didn't back down and even opened her mouth as if she were going to verbally reply but nothing came out.

Phil had smiled sadly, patted her knee, and told her it was fine. They still had time.

And as the days slowly progressed, so did the friendship between Bruce and Camille.

When Natasha and Clint got called away for some work, Bruce and Steve were left to keep Camille company. Tony and Pepper were there as well but with Pepper running SI and Tony being Tony, Bruce and Steve were Camille's best bet for company.

Bruce managed to make time to watch documentaries with Camille- often finding her already deep in trance while watching documentaries on the African Wilderness as well as that of the near extinction of Gray Wolves. He even sometimes found her watching bird documentaries and then typed out to him that she could only watch those when Clint wasn't around because he got too invested on occasion whenever they showed a hawk.

And when Steve was around, he'd sometimes be roped into the documentaries as well but on one particular day, he had asked if she could teach him to bake.

Camille had gladly accepted and since Steve was the one who asked- he got to pick what they baked.

So that's how a few hours later, Bruce and Tony found Camille and Steve splitting half an apple pie and looking every bit of possessive when Tony grabbed a fork and tried to take a bite.

* * *

Even though Clint and Natasha have returned, Camille still finds herself drawn to Doctor Banner's presence. For being a man with extreme anger issues that transforms him into the Hulk, he's oddly calming and peaceful and great to be around when she just wants to browse the internet for a recipe or sketch.

It's a little over a week into their newly formed companionship when Bruce invites her down into his lab to sketch when Barton's being annoying and yelling at the TV when they had been watching  _Harry Potter_ of all things. Apparently, Barton really hated that Severus Snape character.

Quite quickly, going down to the labs became a regular thing. Of course, Camille stayed out of Bruce's way by settling at a table in the far corner of his lab, and if she wasn't on her laptop then she was sketching in between of watching Bruce working in his element.

Tony managed to bother them at times but both Bruce and Camille took it in stride.

Stark continued to question what ability it was that Camille possessed but she merely grinned and shrugged, and wouldn't let her expression falter as he guessed numerous abilities- hers included. Then one day, Stark had sauntered into the labs with the smuggest of all grins and said that it was fine- she could keep her ability a secret because apparently, there was going to be a situation soon when Camille showcased her abilities and that it was going to be fine.

When Bruce questioned just exactly what he was talking about, Stark confessed that Professor Xavier got in contact with him. Apparently, one of his students came forward because the little man had a vision- a vision in which he thought Camille was in danger. They had been in the middle of the call when the kid had yet another vision, this one showing Camille doing whatever it was that she does and the situation turned out not be as dangerous as he first thought.

Bruce had been frowning, Camille was wary, and Tony was ecstatic that he'd get to see Camille's ability some time soon.

And  _soon_  came quite sooner than any of them had anticipated.

* * *

Camille had woken up in a great mood, showered, and scoured her closet and dresser for an outfit.

She had noticed how outfits she'd never seen before started showing up every now and then, and knew it was all Natasha but she could never figure out how or when the agent did it. She kept up with the normal clothes that Camille liked- overly large sweaters and cardigans and sometimes flannels- but Camille noticed that smaller articles of clothing started showing up.

Clothing that would show a lot more skin than Camille had shown in a while.

But when Camille's gaze landed on a pair of shorts that nearly matched the shade of Natasha's hair, she couldn't help but grin and pair them with a loose skull-printed tank top with the back of it all ripped to shreds. The outfit showed off more skin than she was comfortable showing but if she was expected to speak soon, she needed to push herself out of her comfort zone.

While she admired her outfit in the bathroom mirror, her gaze darted up to her still damp hair. Her fingers graze the freshly shaved side of her head- Clint touched it up the night before- and figured she'd blow dry the rest and style the waves with mousse.

Pepper had purchased her makeup but Camille never gave the makeup any consideration. Today, however, had her in such a good mood that she at least put on concealer for the bit of dark under her eyes and foundation to hide the small blemishes her sight detected. But other than that, she didn't bother with anything else.

Shoes were a must since she'd be visiting the labs after a stop in the kitchen, her eyes lighting up when she finds black platform wedge lace-up boots. These, too, remind her of Natasha for some reason and she makes a mental note to bake whatever the red-head wants sometime soon.

After the rather short walk to the elevator, Camille notices that instead of feeling inferior, she feels rather confident. Even JARVIS comments on the sudden change in her, Camille smiling embarrassingly when JARVIS tells her she _looks most lovely this morning_  and she's forced to nervously wave into the nearest camera.

Even her walk feels different, though she welcomes the sudden change in herself as she confidently saunters onto the Communal floor.

Clint's the first to recognize her, catcalling across the floor and causing both Natasha and Pepper to look up and stare. She rolls her eyes at him though the corner of lips turn upward into a grin, and both elder women smile in approval at her outfit.

She joins the trio for the brunch they're having, no-one questions the sudden confidence, and once they're set to do their own thing for the day- Pepper suddenly seems in a rush after a phone call from her  _underlings_ as Clint called them.

"Shit," Pepper curses silently, shoving her phone in her blazer jacket. "No-one can manage an hour without me there harping on them." Natasha, Clint, and Camille all seem amused by the usually well put together blonde, their grins widening as she continues to ramble to herself. At least, that is until she whirls on Camille unexpectedly. "Camille, you're going down to the labs soon, yeah?"

Camille tenses as all three gazes turn on her and Clint snickers at her misfortune. Luckily for Camille, Natasha has a soft spot for her and she soon hears Clint grunt in pain. And finally, after a moment's hesitation, Camille nods.

"Great," Pepper then sighs. "Can you take Bruce and Tony the ham and cheese croissants in the microwave?"

"Aw, man, there were croissants," Clint whines after being subjected to omelets that had every healthy vegetable he could think of. "Why didn't anyone let me have a croissant?" And like all smart women should, the three in the room ignore Clint, and Camille nods her head again to let Pepper know she'd take it down to them.

"Excellent. You're a lifesaver."

Pepper's gone within the next couple of seconds, her phone back in hand as she starts grumbling again about incompetent employees before she's in the elevator and whisked away.

Camille only sticks around long enough to collect the croissants from the microwave and bottled juices from the fridge before she's complimented one last time by Natasha and Clint on her choice of outfit and shoes. She's then waiting patiently for the elevator to make it back up to her after dropping Pepper off at God knows where, stepping in and happily presses the button for the labs.

Once there, she walks with ease through the glass corridor- never questioning why the two men needed numerous labs, and enters their domain.

Tony has to do a double take- his right eyebrow raising in amusement. "You clean up good, short stuff. Outfit's more daring today. I approve."

Camille actually chuckles, grins, and waves at Bruce when he looks up which earns her a smile in return. She drops the food and juices in between him and Tony, and when Tony sees the ham and cheese stuck in the croissant dough, he forgets all about the tinkering he had been up to in favor of actually eating. And when Tony starts groaning and moaning about how delicious and buttery the croissants are, Bruce is quick to try them for himself.

Having accomplished getting both Doctor Banner and Stark to eat, Camille hops on over to what is now her side of the lab- which is just a steel table and stool out of the way of everything- and chooses to sit atop the table with her back against the wall.

She reaches over and grabs her latest gift from Stark- another tablet, this one coming with a stylus and recommended for drawing only. She doesn't know what she wants to sketch yet and it's only when the men have finished eating and Tony practically hollers about  _science bros_ does inspiration strike.

It's nothing too detailed like she has normally been doing- this one being more cartoon than anything- and starts off by writing  _Science Bros!_ at the top of the screen inside a zigzag bubble.

She first draws in a very annoyed looking Bruce in a long white lab coat checking a clipboard and a cackling Tony in the back with his hair sticking up every which way- he too in a lab coat. After she has the two of them how she wants them, she starts adding the lab around them.

There are numerous flasks- every shape and every size- and test tubes sitting in their little racks. Long thin tubes and spiral glass tubes connect from one beaker to another, and the picture ends up looking more like a mad scientist's lab the way she ends up drawing it.

After much erasing and redrawing to find the right brush stroke, she's finally ready to start coloring everything in. But before she can even pick the first color, JARVIS' voice startles everyone from their work.

" _Sir, agent Coulson is requesting permission to enter the floor. Should I let him through?"_

"Uh, sure thing, Jay," Tony distractedly answers. "He probably wants to speak to the kid, anyway."

Camille rolls her eyes but continues to color in her pic- the colors for the liquid chemicals being a range of neon colors that have her grinning.

And it's only when she's adding in the gray-blue color of the lab around cartoon!Bruce and cartoon!Tony does she here, "No. No! Tony, your specialty is not chemicals. That's too much, it's gonna-"

The explosion is what startles Camille, her tablet falling into her lap as she looks up just in time to see Bruce and Tony get blasted back. The fire wasn't that big- not enough to cause damage- but the force of the blast was bigger than anticipated.

Tony hits the glass wall just as Coulson is getting ready to enter the lab and Bruce gets tossed into the back wall where the counter and cabinets reside.

Luckily, Camille goes untouched by the force of the blast but it doesn't stop her from feeling frightened. For one thing, Tony's unconscious and for the other, Bruce looks slightly larger than normal and he's  _growling._

Now, Camille's not stupid. She's read Doctor Banner's file- at least what she had been given- and knows exactly what's happening. Even Coulson knows- Coulson who's frantically pounding on the glass door and yelling for her to get out of there but she's frozen in her seat.

She watches as Bruce continues to grow, his skin tinting green and his shirt ripping to shreds.

It's only when he's fully transformed does Coulson finally get the door open, the Hulk snarling and whirling around in anger. The agent's gun is drawn, his gaze dead set on the Hulk but his voice is calling out to her.

"Camille, I need you to move very slowly towards me."

The hulk roars but instead of lunging for Coulson or Camille, he looks around at all the equipment around him and huffs in annoyance. Instead of smashing like he normally would, he only flicks beakers and flasks with his too large fingers as if blaming them and not Tony for this accident.

The sound of the safety clicking off on Coulson's gun startles the Hulk, his gaze then zeroing in on the agent as his lips pull back in a menacing snarl when he sees the weapon pointing at him. Camille follows the Hulk's gaze, her heartbeat picking up even more in her panic because she doesn't want Coulson to hurt the Hulk and vice versa. These are two people she really cares about.

But the longer Coulson keeps his gun trained on Hulk, the more agitated Hulk becomes. It only takes one step from the Hulk in Coulson's direction for Camille to truly panic, her voice coming out quite hoarse since she hasn't used it in a while when she screams, "No!"

Her voice only gains Coulson's attention, though, his eyes wide as he watches Camille leave her position from the side wall and lunge to throw herself between himself and the Hulk. Though as she lunges, he notices that she lunges for the table arms first and is surprised to watch her human form shimmer into that of a female lion and land on all fours atop the table.

She's quick to crouch low on the table, ears practically lying flat against her head as she swats once at the now startled Hulk, and hisses with a mouth full of pointy fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. Camille's outfits are up are [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/transformation/set?id=134466519).


	8. Chapter 8

Camille is still hissing in lion form, her gaze set on one confused Hulk.

His expression went from agitation at having a weapon trained on him to confusion at how this girl just turned into an animal. Though there is still a weapon out- said weapon is now aimed towards the floor rather at him and the animal isn't really that much of a threat to him.

Hulk's brows furrow in confusion, one large finger coming forward to poke at the lioness in front of him.  **"Kitty?"**

Coulson snorts and Camille swats at the Hulk's finger though there are no claws involved. The Hulk huffs and pulls back his finger only to make another move to  _pet_ the large animal before him.

As the seconds pass, Camille becomes less tense and the Hulk huffs again before dropping down where he stands into a sitting position. Tony groans from his spot on the floor and seeing that Hulk isn't going on a rampage, Coulson quickly holsters his weapon and goes to move help Stark sit up.

"What the- what happened?"

Feet pounding down the hall echo around the room and Coulson glances back just in time to see Steve with his shield and Clint with his bow slide to a stop, their eyes widening at the sight of a transformed Bruce and a lioness sitting perched atop the table. Natasha stands back behind the men, wary of the room's occupants though her gaze is more settled on the feline rather than the Hulk.

"Where's Camille," she asks.

Tony groans some more, Natasha's question going unheard, and he's pushing away helping hands and blinking rapidly at what he sees. "Who's running a circus in my lab?!"

The lioness stands up on all fours, stretching and yawning when she realizes Bruce won't be much of a problem anymore since everyone is more worried about her. Her tail flicks lazily behind her and Camille realizes what a mistake it was to turn her back on the Hulk seconds later.

Before anyone can shout in warning, Camille has a giant green hand wrapped around her midsection before she's being cradled in an equally large arm.  **"Kitty,"** Hulk grumbles in a pleasing manner as he roughly strokes her.

Natasha briefly cracks a grin, Clint and Steve do nothing in hiding their snorted laughter, and Tony's just plain confused. "Seriously, where did this lion come from?"

Everyone's still watching in amusement as the Hulk pets a rather annoyed female lion, and Coulson stands hesitantly before stepping forward with his hands held palm out to show he's not a danger. "Hulk," he calls out gently and gains his attention. "Hulk, put Camille down."

"What," Steve and Tony shout at the same time, though Tony groans afterward and holds his head.

"Put Camille down, Hulk," Coulson continues, ignoring the shocked muttering behind him. "And let Bruce come back, please. There's no threat here."

The Hulk looks at the lion in his arm one last time before actually listening and sets the lioness back atop the table he picked her up from. She watches him warily as he finally starts to shrink back to his human form and is distracted from watching Bruce come fully back when she feels a tug on her tail.

Whirling around, the lioness bares her pointy teeth in a hiss and watches as a guilty yet terrified Tony scrambles behind an amused Steve.

There's some more groaning but this time it's coming from Bruce who's now trying his best to use his ripped shirt and pants to cover up his nude form. "Everyone okay," he rasps without really looking around.

No-one says anything and instead, they all wait until he looks up to see the feline sitting on the table in front of him. So when Bruce does finally manage to look up, he freezes at having a lioness a few inches from his face but then is greatly puzzled when said feline merely nudges his forehead with her face.

"Uh, w-what's going on," he stammers.

"Ms. Saunders," Phil now calls out. "It's your turn now. We have much to discuss."

Bruce watches with a shocked expression as the lion actually huffsand-  _did she just roll her eyes?-_ before the lioness is turning her back on him and sitting down on her hind legs while staring straight ahead. One second he has a eye full of sandy brown fur and the next, said fur is morphing back to Camille's clothed form.

She's in crouched position with the tips of her fingers grazing the table between her knees and slowly straightens up before sitting on her bum, she climbing off the table to stand in front of Phil seconds later.

"Did that just really happen," Tony blurts, pushing forward. "Was that your ability?! Shifting into a lion?"

She sheepishly grins and moves to take a step back since Tony's pressing forward but her back immediately hits the edge of the table. "Mr. Stark," Coulson barks out, noticing Camille's retreat. When Tony halts and turns to peer at the agent, Phil raises his eyebrow at him. "Maybe you should take a trip down to Medical? You were un-"

"What- no," he immediately refuses. "I wanna know-"

"Either you go down to Medical or I will have to call Ms. Pott's to escort you there herself. You don't want to bother her at work, do you?"

Instantaneously, Tony glowers. "Not cool, agent. Not cool at all."

"Let's go, Stark," Barton grins. "I'll take you down but you better make it fast. If Coulson's gonna make Cam talk, I wanna be there for it."

"What- no," he refuses again. "I need to be there to hear all about it, too! It is my tower, after all."

Phil sighs but it's Steve who comes to the rescue. "Fine. Barton will escort you down to Medical where you will get checked out and Banner will go find some clothes. We'll wait for you all upstairs and only start when everyone's there."

Stark turns to Phil to see what his reaction is but Coulson's too busy staring at Camille who's hugging herself and nervously chewing on her bottom lip as her gaze darts from one person to another. "Yes," Phil finally answers. "We'll wait. We can let Camille calm down some before we start our discussion."

..

..

Nearly an hour later- after the remaining team members and Phil managed to convince Camille that everything was fine, they just needed some answers now about herself- Tony and Pepper join them on the Communal floor.

After everyone had settled down and Steve calmly demanded to know what happened before Bruce hulked out, Clint had smartly asked JARVIS to bring up the security feed on the TV above the fireplace and they watched the explosion, the Hulk make his appearance, Coulson trying to get Camille to go to him, the Hulk getting agitated, and then Camille leaping on the table and shifting mid-leap.

Everyone had clearly been in awe- choosing to watch the video at least a handful of times- and then Camille had gotten the feeling that it was okay to be a mutant- to be different- with these people when Clint couldn't stop smiling and wondering what else she could do.

She was still a bit keyed up from finally meeting the Hulk but even more so because they finally knew about her ability. So while everyone gets comfortable on the couches, Camille's the only one who seats herself on the floor in preparation for the long talk they're about to have.

She crosses her legs, brings her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around herself, and settles her chin atop her knees. And when Tony and Pepper had made their entrance with Pepper scolding Tony for making the explosion happen in the first place, Clint's quick to offer up his seat to Pepper and takes a seat on the floor though he gives Camille her space since she obviously put a bit of distance between herself and everyone else.

They spend another few minutes watching the video since Pepper wanted to know exactly what happened, and then Tony just got carried away by watching Camille easily shift between human and animal.

And once everyone is sated by watching the video, Phil clears his throat- ready to start asking questions- and angles himself towards Camille since he's the closest to her.

"What exactly is your ability," he asks right off the back.

Camille's blue eyes snap to Phil's face, her jaw clenching anxiously before she takes a deep breath. Without picking up her chin from her knees, she mumbles, "A shifter."

"And she talks," Clint throws up his arms in mock victory, obviously trying to ease some of the lasting tension.

Camille's gaze slides to Clint only to meet his his trademark smirk when he's known to be joking. "Sorry," she then grins sadly, lifting her chin from her knees and clearing her throat. After all, it had been a while since she's used her voice. "Sorry it took me so long to talk."

Her voice isn't what anyone expected- feminine yet deeper than they had been mentally picturing. It's a bit raspy and that could be because of the lack of use but it still has the undertones of being slightly deep. Pepper and Steve had thought it'd be more whimsical and airy, and Natasha just can't help but think what a knockout this girl truly is. If they all kept in touch after Camille was on her own two feet and living her own life again, there would truly be a line of Avengers giving the shovel talk to future romantic partners.

"Why," and this time it's Bruce who speaks up. "Why did you wait so long to finally speak?"

Camille's grin completely slides off her face, eyes downcast. "I used to be afraid of my ability," she admits to them lowly. "When I couldn't control it, I'd black out every time I shifted which is scary when you're a kid and waking up with gaps in your memory. And then I did learn how to control it- how to keep my mind in animal form- and I'd only just accepted myself for what I was when I got kidnapped."

Her voice trails off, tears filling her eyes but she's quick to blink them away and clear her throat once more to make sure her voice doesn't crack. "When you have not one but many people calling you a freak and/or monster, you start to believe it." She now finally manages to glance up at them, keeping her chin up even though she's pretty sure her eyes are red-rimmed. "I was scared at first- scared of how you all would react to me when I completely let you in."

"We're not exactly normal here," Tony chimes in, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

And with a shrug, Camille gives him a sad grin. "I learned that after the first week of living here." Tony's lip twitch but since he's not one to normally show emotion, it's Pepper who smiles fondly at her. "There were so many times I wanted to talk to you all- so many times I wanted to full on laugh and crack jokes back but I just.. I couldn't. There was always a small part of my brain that whispered to me should you find out exactly what I could do, you'd leave me all behind."

"Never," Phil assures her with such vehemence.

There's a moment where everyone falls silent, Camille taking a brief moment to catch everyone's gaze and watches as they either smile at her or nod in agreement with Coulson's words.

"Why now," Natasha finally asks, leaning forward in her seat and tilting her head curiously to the side. "I'm glad you're finally fully trusting us but if you were so afraid of what we thought, why'd shift in front of us now?"

"I," Camille opens her mouth to speak but her voice catches in her throat. Snapping it shut, she clears her throat which earns a pat on her shoulder from Phil and a mumbled  _it's okay, take your time._ She pauses, gulping before averting her gaze to the floor. "I was scared. Not for me but for agent Coulson. I don't know about you guys but I consider you my friends, and I didn't want the Hulk to hurt Coulson and I didn't want Coulson to shoot the Hulk."

"But do understand how dangerous that was," Bruce calmly asks. "He could have hurt you."

She shrugs and catches the man's gaze. "Better me than a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

Tony outright laughs but her reasoning doesn't sit well with others- them not liking how easily she'd put herself in danger for others at such a young age. "What's the deal with the Agent, anyway," Tony grins. "Why the attachment to old man Phil?"

"Because he was the only one who didn't come off as threatening."

"I wasn't threatening," Natasha scowls. "I was helpful."

The mutant slightly chuckles, catching the redhead's gaze. "Let me rephrase that then. Agent Coulson was the only one to put himself on my level." And at everyone's still too curious stares, she sighs. "I was caged nearly the entire time I was in captivity. Having to shift at their command and being abused, it left me in a state where my mind just wasn't my mind anymore. It left me where I could barely think as a human and I was thinking more animalistic than anything by the time you guys got there."

A look of understanding passes over Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Coulson's features. Tony, Steve, and Pepper still look uncertain so after taking a deep sigh- this was the most she'd talked in a while- she further explains with her gaze on Steve. "If you came upon a scared and wounded animal, do you think it'd go willingly to you if you stood proud, tall, and dominant? No. Agent Coulson was the only one to lower himself to my level- to sit with me as an equal on that dirty floor and share food. That's why the attachment to agent Coulson."

There's a brief moment where everyone let's Camille's words sink in- Pepper getting up and offering to get drinks for anyone who wanted one. No-one wants anything but Camille quickly stands and walks toward the kitchen with a smiling Pepper, she telling the blonde CEO that she'd get her own drink.

The two women take their time getting some lemonade from the refrigerator, and Pepper can't take her eyes off the shorter woman. And it isn't until they're starting to make their way back towards everyone else that Pepper suddenly pulls Camille into a hug, making sure not to spill either of their drinks in hand.

"I'm so glad you're finally talking," she murmurs near Camille's ear so only she can hear.

"Me too," Camille returns. "I gotta admit, I do feel lighter now that you all know."

Just as the two women pull out of their hug, Tony's whistling at them to gain their attention. "Get your cute little butts back over here. I have a question of my own now!"

Pepper rolls her eyes though she's grinning all the while and Camille laughs. The two of them walk side-by-side back into the sitting room and instead of Pepper retaking her seat with Tony, she kicks off her heels on sits on the floor near Camille- curling her legs beneath her.

"Is the lioness the only thing you can shift into," Tony then asks when the girls are settled.

"No," Camille shakes her head with a grin. "I can pretty much shift into any animal as long as it isn't sea life or smaller than rabbit. I can do some birds."

"Well if you can shift into something small or as fierce as a lioness, why didn't you ever attempt to escape," Steve wonders.

And shaking her head, Camille frowns. "My ability was never this far progressed when I was first taken." Everyone seems to be holding their breath, waiting for her to continue. "Before I was taken, I had to see the animal and touch it before I could shift into. I practiced with mainly cats and dogs," she admits with a fond grin. "But with being captive and abused and pushed to shift with only seeing pictures of what they wanted, my powers eventually progressed to just that. Now, all I need is to see a picture of something to see it's shape or watch it on TV to see how it behaves and then I'm able to shift into it.

That then brings me to why I didn't escape when I had the chance," she sighs sadly, meeting Steve's gaze. "I never escaped because it never once crossed my mind as an option. I was terrified and even mortified when I realized they had mutant children captive as well, and I didn't want to leave them alone. The only time I did shift when I wasn't supposed to, it was when the extremists were beating an elderly man because he wouldn't use his telekinesis to levitate objects for other's amusement. A lot of the other mutants, children included, were punished for my misbehavior. I wouldn't risk the children getting hurt again should I escape and leave them behind."

Camille falls silent then, her admission silencing the group and letting them realize just what exactly it was that she had been through.


	9. Chapter 9

Having heard Camille's story for the first time- and from Camille herself no less- Phil heads back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters with all the information that Director Fury had wanted the first day they'd met her.

They had learned a great deal about Camille Saunders- about her youth and how she was told of her heritage, and when she attended Charles Xavier's academy for mutants. Of course, leave it to both Clint and Tony to be ecstatic when they learned Camille had pulled herself out of the academy because she had her own views and didn't get along with the Professors there. They liked that she could think for herself.

The group smiled as they learned of a young innocent girl who's favorite form was a Labrador puppy growing up and bit their tongue when they realized there was no more of that innocence lingering in her.

She's a woman now.

A fighter.

A survivor.

Mutant.. and proud.

It had been getting late by the time Camille was assuring the Avengers, Pepper, and Phil that  _no,_ her abuse didn't include anything of  _sexual_  variety- she assuring them with a blush that proved some of her innocence was still in tact.

She was a teenager molded into something far harder and less trustworthy than what she used to be but it still hadn't made agent Romanoff any less angry.

And Phil had only declared he was leaving when Tony and Clint suddenly wanted to see anything and everything Camille could shift into.

..

..

The drive back to Headquarters had been a reluctant one- Coulson dreading the paperwork and incident report he had to type up and deliver to Director Fury single-handedly.

The sun was officially below the horizon by the time Coulson was walking the halls of Headquarters- lingering agents no longer batting an eye at seeing Coulson staying later than what their hours were meant to be since it was common knowledge that Coulson was married to his job.

He made it to his office without any interruptions or detours, and immediately set to sitting in his chair behind his desk and getting straight to work.

And a little over an hour later- with his tie loosened and the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt unbuttoned- Coulson is done. He had started with Camille's report first, making sure to fill in the blanks of her ability as well as a very detailed description of just exactly what her stay with the anti-mutant extremists entailed. Though as he filled it out, there was a lot of jaw clenching and angrily punching of keys when done so.

With that out of the way, he then made his incident report with the Hulk. That, too, was very detailed- he making sure to type it exactly as it happened and not leave out a single thing.

And after everything is finished, Phil slips everything in their respective folders and exits his own office in favor of heading towards Director Fury's.

The halls are eerily quiet- brightly lit with no-one in sight- and he's grateful for the emptiness of the upper floors.

It takes two brisk knocks on Fury's door before he hears a barked out,  _"What?!",_ and he enters without a second thought. The second Fury takes in the folders under his arm, his one good eye narrows slightly.

"The paperwork on Camille Saunders," Coulson answers what went unasked.

"About damn time."

"And an incident report concerning the Hulk, sir. I thought you'd like to read this one for yourself."

"Well hand it here!"

That's all it takes for Coulson to fully enter the room, shutting the door behind him with an audible click and striding up to Director Fury's desk to hand him the reports. The second Fury has both folders open and is scanning their contents, Coulson takes a seat without having to be told because if anyone knows Fury, it's Coulson. Fury's going to want to talk about this with someone he trusts which just so happens to be him.

There's not a lick of emotion from Fury as he reads over everything- not even when he's done and is closing the folders once more. He does, however, clasp his hands together in front of him and stare at Coulson.

"This could go either way."

"Sir?"

"Saunders," Fury deadpans. "Her abilities can either be an asset to us or a dangerous liability."

"Asset, sir," Coulson's brows furrow in confusion. "I was under the impression that you were ready to cut her loose."

"Yeah, well, that was before she became best friends with the Avengers, the CEO of Stark Industries, and saved one of my agents before being smashed by the Hulk."

Coulson sighs, his right hand coming up to massage at his temple. "I've already assured Ms. Saunders that she'd be let go once she's gotten on her own two feet. I don't think telling her S.H.I.E.L.D wants to keep tabs on her is going to sit well with her. Hell, I don't even think she knows she still has to see a therapist before leaving either."

"Again, that was before she became close to those as previously stated." Now pinching the bridge of his nose, Coulson's not even sure how to respond to his boss. "We're not going to approach her just yet," Fury then assures him. "The girl just started speaking mere hours ago so we need to secure her with our two agents over at Stark's and then we'll approach her about joining S.H.I.E.L.D and how she can benefit from it."

Deciding not to fight the Director on this, Coulson gives in. "Of course, sir."

"And as for seeing a therapist, I don't think that's going to be a problem. If she can deal with Stark on a daily basis then she's pretty much ready to take on anything." Coulson can only nod and Fury's mentally pleased that at least one of the few he trusts still listens to him. "Good. Now get the hell out of my office. You have a kid to bring in tomorrow so she can finally re-register with the mutant community."

* * *

The following afternoon, Phil heads to the Tower only for Natasha to meet him by the elevator. His usual stoic agent wears an obvious smirk- men and women who know her Avenger alias avoiding her at all costs because when the Black Widow showed emotion, something was definitely up.

"What's happened?"

"What ever do you mean," she feigns innocence. Phil only stares at her, his best unimpressed stare making her smirk widen. Giving up all pretenses of not knowing, she audibly chuckles. "Sorry, boss, you'll just have to see for yourself."

Fearing the worst, Coulson sighs and then follows Natasha onto the elevator- not bothering to see what button she presses. Instead, he leans against the elevator wall and mentally wills the lift go faster than what it normally does. Nothing good can come from the Black Widow showing great amusement so he'll either have tons of paperwork or a splitting headache within a few moments.

When the doors finally do ding open, it isn't on the Communal floor like Phil expected. No, it's on what appears to be a firing range that looks nearly identical to S.H.I.E.L.D's firing ranges what with their deep blue-gray walls, a long counter running from wall to wall at least a couple yards once you step off the elevator, small walls marking off personal cubicles for various people to use the range at once, and weapons decorating the far left wall.

The only difference in this firing range are the golden holographic alien-like targets running around the range that explode red when an arrow passes through it. S.H.I.E.L.D definitely didn't have that and it looked as if he had a suggestion to drop in Fury's ear when he got back. That technology would be great for their in-training agents.

He can hear and see arrows whizzing by but there's no sign of the shooter. But from the way not one arrow misses it's target, he knows it's Clint shooting.

Natasha saunters forward without saying a word, hands swinging down by her thighs so he follows without question. They walk until they're three cubicles away from the wall of weapons, Natasha stopping to watch her usual partner pull back on his bowstring and release another arrow.

But Phil's gaze- Phil's gaze is not exactly on the archer.

No.

It's on what's sitting on the archer's shoulder. The hawk.

A dark brown and white hawk is sitting on Hawkeye's shoulder.

And realizing that they're not alone anymore, both hawk and Hawkeye eerily turn their heads in unison- Clint grinning in greeting as the hawk ruffles it's feathers.

"They've been like this for the past hour and half," Natasha tells him when Clint goes back to shooting off his last arrow, the hawk suddenly taking flight and snatching up several arrows in it's talons before bringing them back to Clint. "Pepper saved her last night from Clint and Tony by postponing all transformations they wanted to see but as of this morning, Camille was fair game. Clint beat Tony to her first, though, so that's why she's Clint's preferred animal right now."

"And how does Ms. Saunders feel about all this," Coulson frowns. The men using Camille just like the anti-mutant extremists did is not sitting well with him.

Shrugging, Natasha turns to him, her grin no longer in place. "She's comfortable," she assures him. "Even though the boys were acting quite childish, they made sure that she knew she could say  _no_ if it brought back bad memories."

Phil still doesn't look too happy about it but he takes Natasha's word for it. Even though Stark and Barton are obviously idiots, he believes that they made sure to make sure Camille was comfortable before asking her to shift.

He gives Clint and Camille a few more minutes before finally calling out for her, and when the hawk's head turns toward him, he gestures her to come forward. She takes flight from Clint's shoulder, morphing mid-flight and lands with a  _thump!_ right before him in a slight crouch.

"Agent Coulson."

"Ms. Saunders," he greets.

She stands straighter, smoothing out the raspberry/navy colored flannel shirt over a fitted gray tank top. Charcoal gray jeans cling to her legs and he raises an eyebrow at the source of her  _thump-_ a pair of fold over combat boots.

"From Clint," she tells him with a shrug- voice small. "He said my other shoes were too girly for his tastes."

"Are they now," Coulson muses.

"Beats me."

"They totally were," Clint suddenly appears behind Camille, reaching around her and pinching her full cheeks. When she mock growls and snaps her teeth at his fingers, Natasha doesn't bother to hide her amusement. "They grow up so fast," he then sighs with a smirk. "Had to rough her up a bit if she was going to keep that haircut."

Camille wrinkles her nose at Clint, rolling her eyes when she mentally realizes that it was always came back to her haircut with Clint. Steve, too, but he only stared. Clint caressed for some odd reason.

"What brings you down here, Son of Coul," Clint asks as he wraps an arm around Camille's shoulder, leaning heavily on her for the fun of it.

Grunting, Camille elbows Barton but he doesn't move. "I've come to collect Ms. Saunders," Coulson admits, his gaze falling back to the mutant. "It's time to re-register."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Camille grumbles some more but eventually pulls herself free from beneath Clint's arm. She glowers at Coulson which only earns her a brief grin and then glowers at both Natasha and Clint when they tell her, "See you later," at the same time.

..

..

The walkout from Stark Tower and drive to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters varied greatly from the girl Coulson had just spoken with at the firing range. From the confident and talkative girl just moments before, she was now a shy and self-aware girl who kept close to him when people's gazes turned their way.

If Coulson felt every stare settle on him then he's pretty sure Camille felt them settle on her which would explain why her head was kept down at all times as she followed his lead everywhere.

It was Senior Agent Barry- a middle aged man with tan skin and kind brown eyes- that helped Camille re-register at Headquarters instead of having to go down to a public building. Coulson had kept a safe distance and watched on as Camille was forced to sit through paperwork that only she could fill out the personal details of.

She had her picture taken now that she was back to a healthy state, her finger prints printed, and retinas scanned. Though she looks confused as to why they're scanning her retinas, she doesn't voice her worry aloud and Coulson is quick to assure her that everything is fine.

The re-registering process is over fairly quickly and just as Camille gives her sigh of relief and follows Coulson down the many winding halls of Headquarters, a lithe brunette woman in a catsuit similar to Natasha's greets them though this catsuit is a dark denim color and not widow black.

"Agent Coulson."

"Hill."

The woman- Hill- is impassive, eyes never wavering towards Camille. "Director Fury would like to have a word with you and Ms. Saunders." And now, her stare does waver to Camille- her impassive guard breaking for just a moment to offer a brief assuring smile. "He's in his office."

Coulson narrows his gaze at his fellow agent, Hill going impassive once more with her chin held high. "Noted. Thank you, Agent Hill."

"Just doing my job, sir." And with that, agent Hill takes her leave.

They wait until Hill is out of sight, both Coulson and Camille sighing in their mutual dislike of being held back. "After you," he then quickly says, gesturing for her to continue forward.

Camille can only grumble, eyes narrowing into a glare before following orders and walking first down the hall.

..

..

When they get to Fury's office, Camille has to hold in her laughter when Coulson knocks and the Director is yelling, "Who is it," quite grouchily through his door.

Without answering, Coulson opens the door and nudges Camille forward before stepping in behind her. "Hill said you wanted to see us?"

Fury huffs, eye darting between the two. "Take a seat."

There are two cushioned chairs in front of Fury's glass and steel desk- chairs which don't look at all that comfortable but Camille finds herself sitting nonetheless. And the moment she sits, she unconsciously crosses one leg over the other and gathers each side of her unbuttoned flannel to cross closed over her chest.

"Ms. Saunders," Fury greets her. "Nice to see you out and about."

Lips slightly pursed towards Fury, Camille cocks her head to the side and glances at Coulson. When he gives her a brief grin and terse nod, she turns back to face the Director. "Sir," she nods in greeting.

Fury's eyebrows raise the slightest but he doesn't call her out on her lack of words. "I'm gonna get straight to the point then," his voice carries quite loudly in his office. Sighing, he leans forward with his forearms resting on his desk. "It has come to my understanding, Ms. Saunders, that you fit in quite well over at Stark Tower."

She shrugs, eyes falling down to her boot clad foot. "Mr. Stark and your agents spoil me," she grins, jiggling her foot so his attention is brought to the new boots. "It's nice to have three meals a day and people who don't beat me."

Fury smirks at that and Coulson's quick to clear his throat and gain his boss' attention. "Was there a reason for this meeting, sir?"

"There is," he answers. Staring Camille in the eye, Director Fury assesses her before he starts to rummage through his desk. "I don't know what your plans are now that you appear rehabilitated so I wanted to give you this." A manila envelope is tossed atop the desk, Camille eyeing it before reaching forward and peeking inside.

"Several of my agents appear to be fond of you," he says, eyeing Coulson before giving his attention back to Camille. "Three of my best agents, actually, so it's up to me to make sure that they have some peace of mind after you decide what you're going to do."

"Sir," she gulps in question, pulling out a black lanyard with an I.D badge that has her picture and a bar code at the bottom. "I don't," she trails off, glancing at Coulson with furrowed brows and even Coulson appears confused as she is.

"It's a card to grant you access into Headquarters," he tells her. "It won't give you access above a Level One agent but should you be walking the streets of New York and run into trouble, S.H.I.E.L.D will protect you when needed. Just think of it as a permanent visitor's pass."

"I, uh, wow," Camille stammers. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be a good start."

Coulson glares at the Director's sass but doesn't comment when Camille thanks him anyway- she still too shocked to say anything else as she stares at her own personal S.H.I.E.L.D badge.

"Will that be all," Coulson asks.

"Yes."

Coulson nods, sighing and gesturing for Camille to stand as well. He's not really too happy with Director Fury going behind his back to give Camille access to Headquarters without speaking to him but he can't be too angry because sooner or later, it'll come in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, find Camille's outfit and animal form [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/hawk/set?id=135129153) . And I have a feeling the next chapter is going to be a long one. We got Thor for another visit, surprise guests speaking via phone, and a bit of drama going down. It's about time, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

With Camille's new identification cards and having been re-registered with the mutant community, she's allowed more freedom and can finally leave the Tower on her own but only after Coulson's made a few calls to alert the authorities in Camille's old hometown that she's not a fugitive. Since Camille had to be registered with other mutants, the authorities would be alerted when she popped back up on their radar so Coulson had to explain that she'd been kidnapped and held captive, and that her kidnappers were the ones who murdered her parents in case there was any lingering doubt.

She's talking more and initiating friendly contact with others now, and it's a relief to be around people who don't find her a freak for her abilities. She thought that once she was more out in the open, Stark or Pepper or someone would talk to her about moving out and into her own space but surprisingly, no-one said anything.

In fact, they kept on as usual and even pestered her to bake more goods.

The cool weather gave into even cooler weather and with Thanksgiving being around the corner, Pepper starts making plans to have a nice dinner with those who live at the Tower.

Both Pepper and Camille are sitting at the kitchen bar- both in tank tops, shorts, and barefoot as they tap away on their respective tablet(Pepper) and laptop(Camille). It's the most Camille has seen the willowy CEO dressed down and she takes great comfort in knowing that the blonde is comfortable enough around her to show her vulnerable side.

"Hey, Cami, you're still making dessert, right?"

Said girl grins at her nickname, eyes darting up from her laptop screen. "Yeah. Tony and Tasha want pecan pie, Clint and Bruce want pumpkin, and you and Steve want apple." Pepper groans in contentment at the list of pies and Camille grins even wider- her grin faltering only moments later. "Y-you're gonna have to pay for the groceries seeing as I don't have any money yet but," she quickly rushes out, slightly grimacing. "I promise to pay you and Tony back as soon as I'm on my own and earning my fair share."

When Pepper goes quiet, Camille mentally curses and chances a look up at Pepper's face. "You're leaving us," she frowns and well, Camille didn't expect that.

"Well, yeah," she shrugs. "It's expected of me, isn't it?"

"No," Pepper nearly yelps in order to get her point across. "I mean, you can if that's what you want," she then amends and takes a moment to calm down. "It's just- it's just you've kinda been non-legally adopted by everyone here so we just expected you'd stay with us."

Camille is openly gaping now and Pepper's smile starts to reemerge. "I.. but.. huh?"

"You're allowed to stay here, Camille," Pepper assures her. "I will admit that when we first took you in- many of us were wary about you but now, we love having you here. We're not going to kick you out now that you're talking and relearning to socialize. Even if S.H.I.E.L.D tries to make you go on your way, we'd all fight tooth and nail to keep you here."

"But I can't mooch off of you and Tony forever. I need to do something to help out and repay you for what you've done for me."

"Then get a part-time job," Pepper shrugs. "Tony has loads of money. We're not looking for any reimbursement, Cami. We are more than happy to have you here and everything."

"But I- I," she stammers, mind running a mile a minute. "I don't have any schooling other than a high school education. What job can I get with that?"

Pepper takes a moment to think, her nose scrunching up in thought. "You can go to college if you want, I suppose," she says before rapidly tapping away on her tablet once more. "There are some scholarships you can apply for and even if you don't get them, I'm sure Tony will make up a scholarship of his own and grant it to you."

Camille snorts because that sounds like something Pepper can get Tony to do for her but doesn't deny the possibilities of continuing her schooling. The thought of continuing school- even though she's twenty-one- is a pleasant thought. And as she's in deep thought about whether or not she wants to further her education, she misses Pepper's pleased expression at her actually giving college a second thought.

With a murmured, "Take your time. You don't have to make that decision right now," both Camille and Pepper continue to go back to their tablet and laptop.

..

..

Time passes by but the two women never leave the kitchen.

Camille had mixed up some miniature pineapple upside down cakes that she had found the recipe for earlier and tossed them in the oven, the smell lingering around the kitchen and causing their mouths to water. The timer was down to only seconds now so as Camille pulled on oven mittens and Pepper got the cooling racks ready on the counter- neither women hear when the elevator dings or the thumping of shoes heading in their direction.

And it's only when Camille and Pepper turn around do they find Steve, Natasha, and Clint- all in uniform and duffel bags hanging off the assassin's shoulders- the two of them giving pause and Pepper immediately objects while Clint grumbles about food.

"No. No way," Pepper complains. "We were supposed to be together for Thanksgiving this year."

"Sorry, Pepper," Steve smiles sheepishly, eyes crinkling beneath his cowl. "You know we'd try to stay but this is supposedly HYDRA related." Pepper's pout immediately vanishes but Steve is quick to assure her that everything's fine when he sees the panic clear in her eyes. "It's nothing close to here so there's no need to worry and we're not even sure this is a legit lead but it's worth checking out."

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

Steve smiles at her before looking to Camille where she's grinning and popping out small cakes, settling them on the cooling rack. "Sorry we couldn't be here for your first Thanksgiving."

Her head snaps up at that, Camille shrugging. "Totally fine, Cap. Duty calls." And then looking the three Avengers in the eye, she tells them, "Be safe."

"Always," Natasha nods at her.

The team bids farewell after telling Camille about them going on radio silence for this mission and what it means. As they're leaving though, Camille and Pepper can't help but laugh as Natasha forcefully drags Clint away as he whines about not getting any snacks before leaving. But before the door to the elevator can close, Camille picks up a small cake and rushes to the side, winding her arm back and chucking it at Clint who catches it with ease.

Taking a big bite out of the miniature cake, Clint winks at Camille just as the doors finally close.

* * *

With Thanksgiving tomorrow, Camille is set up in the kitchen and rolling out crust after crust for the various pies that she promised to make. And though a trio of their group is still on radio silence, Thor managed to get them a message from Asgard that he was stopping by for a brief visit before spending the Midgardian holiday with his beloved Jane and friend Darcy.

So since it was only going to be Pepper, Tony, Bruce, and herself for Thanksgiving dinner, Pepper had gone ahead and invited Tony's good friend James Rhodes- call him Rhodey- to attend their dinner. The thought of either moving out on her own or continuing her schooling weighed heavily on Camille's mind, but she managed to push those thoughts aside in favor of preparing herself for meeting someone new.

The oven is already heated to the temperature that Camille needs it and she's only just poured the pumpkin filling into the two pie crusts sitting in their pans when thunder suddenly rumbles right above the tower, and a flash of lightening lights up the already brightened room.

" _Miss Camille,"_ JARVIS' smooth accented voice startles her even further.  _"My systems show me that you are suddenly distressed. Should I call for Ms. Pott's or Sir Stark?"_

"Uh, no, Jay. I'm good," she answers as she places both pies in the oven and sets the timer. "Thunderstorms just aren't my favorite."

" _If you'd look outside the window, Miss, there are no storms. The thunder and lightening, in which you just witnessed, was Mr. Odinson's arrival."_

"Mr. Odinson," Camille frowns before she realizes who he's speaking of. "Oh, you mean Thor?"

" _Yes, Miss. I've just directed him to your location since Ms. Pott's is in her last meeting of the day and Sir Stark and Doctor Banner are currently engaged in what Mr. Rogers calls Science Babble."_

"Oh, alright. Thanks, JARVIS."

" _You're most welcome, Miss Camille."_

Camille grins at the AI's speech- she wondering just how it was Tony made him when the elevator dings open on the communal floor. Knowing that it's Thor, Camille gets back to work and starts chopping up the pecan halves even smaller for Tony and Natasha's pie.

Boots thumping along the tiled floor signify Thor's closeness and when Camille looks up to greet him, she's surprised to see him out of his Asgardian gear though he's still gripping his hammer in hand and in a dark blue short sleeve henley, dark fitted jeans, and normal boots.

"Ah, friend Camille," he beams brightly at her. "It is nice to see you again."

"You, too, Thor," she grins- said grin widening as Thor comes to an abrupt halt. "Lemon bar," she then suggests as she points out the glass dome and stand where she can present whatever treat she's recently baked for the group.

"You speak! How- when did this happen?!"

"Going on a week," she informs him, clearing her throat when she gets a bit nervous of his towering presence. "I'm still getting used to it."

"Well this is most excellent! My Jane had wanted to give her thanks for the tiny cakes you gave us long ago," he enthusiastically tells her, setting his hammer down on the bar and reaching into his pocket. "But when I told her you were of the mute, she was most saddened. Even Lady Darcy was seen frowning."

All the while Thor spoke, Camille had prepped the ingredients she needed for the pecan pie filling along the bar since the pumpkin pies took less than an hour to bake. And when Thor pulls free a cellphone from his pocket, she can't help but smile as she watches him frown and grunt as he taps none too gently at the screen.

"Do you- do you need help with that?"

"Nay," Thor grumbles before grinning suddenly. "For Midgardians, your technology is quite advanced but for an Asgardian, it's quite outdated. It takes some time to remember how to use it." Camille suddenly finds herself matching the Norse God's grin, she instantly recalling all the times Tony made fun of Steve and Thor not getting the hang of modern technology. She now just realizes it wasn't that Thor didn't  _know how_  to use it, he just couldn't  _remember how_. "Don't tell friend Stark."

Taking in Thor's mischievous grin, she nods. "As you wish."

Thor's elated smile rivals that of Steve's and once again, Thor's distracted by the phone in his hand. Seconds later, he makes a noise of triumph. "Here we go. Now we shall call Jane to tell her the good news!"

Camille watches as Thor walks to her side of the kitchen bar, easily placing his arm across the back of her shoulders and she nearly buckles under the weight of his arm. The phone is put on speaker and she listens in as the phone rings and rings.

" _Hola, muchacho! Miss me already?"_ There's a grunt, an  _oomph!_ , and a sharp intake of breath before an entirely different voice comes over the line.

_"Darcy, you can't just steal my phone,"_ the shrill voice scolds. A moment of silence passes as Camille and Thor look at each other in amusement, the same second voice coming back but this time, she's much more calmer.  _"Thor? Did something happen? You only left a little while ago."_

"I am most fine, Jane. Darcy," he tells them. "My newest friend, Camille, is here with me and I have the most joyous news."

" _Camille,"_ you can hear the question in the so-called Jane's voice.  _"Cam- oh! Camille,"_ she nearly yells when she realizes who he's speaking of.  _"The girl who made us those cupcakes."_

"Uh, yeah. Hello," Camille mumbles, nervously biting her bottom lip.

There's a moment of silence on the line before,  _"Holy shit, she speaks!",_ and yeah, that's the first voice that answered the phone- Darcy.  _"How did this happen? I thought Thor said you were mute?!"_

"Er- well," Camille gulps. "I was. It was- was a trauma thing, I suppose, but I'm fine now."

" _Sweet! Well now that you're talking and everything, you wanna give me that recipe for those cupcakes? They were amazeballs!"_

" _Darcy!"_ More grunting sounds, grumbling ensues, and Camille has to keep herself from laughing even though Thor's chuckling openly.  _"I'm terribly sorry about my friend. She has no manners. I'm Jane, by the way."_

"Hello, Jane, I'm Camille but I have a feeling Thor has already told you."

" _Yeah,"_ she chuckles sheepishly.  _"And those cupcakes were really amazing. It was very kind of you to send those to us so thank you."_

"It was no problem," she grins, nudging Thor with her shoulder when he squeezes her a little too tight in a friendly side-hug. "I really like to bake so it was fine."

" _Yeah, well,"_ the line falls silent for a brief moment but Thor quickly comes to the rescue.

"We must go now, my Beloved. I just wished to call you and let you hear Camille's voice for yourself."

" _No, wait,"_ Darcy yelps.  _"I wasn't joking about getting that recipe!"_

There's an audible sigh on the line and Camille finally laughs aloud. "Uh, s-sure. You have an email that you can text to this phone? I had to tweak the recipe so the new and improved version is on my tablet. I can email it to you if you'd like."

" _Yeah, that sounds good. I'll text you as soon as the call ends."_

"Um, okay."

Thor's chuckle rumbles in his chest, his smile blossoming. "Farewell, friend Darcy. Jane. I'll see you both later tonight."

" _Bye, Camille! Bye, Thor!"_

Thor ends the call on his phone and finally steps away from Camille whose heart is hammering roughly against her rib cage. Though she's a bit nervous in Thor's presence, speaking to two new people she's never met via the cellphone was just as nerve wracking.

She takes a deep breath through her nose- in and out- and works on calming herself before JARVIS can pick up on her anxiety once more.

"I am most happy you got to speak with Jane and Darcy," Thor tells her.

His phone beeps in hand and as he takes a moment to open up the text, he smiles before passing it over to Camille. When she sees the email, she walks around the counter to pick up her tablet and prepares an email with the recipe.

"Yeah. So am I," she smiles at him. "They seem like nice people."

Thor spends a few more minutes in her presence, eating a few lemon bars before JARVIS informs him that Sir Stark is requesting his presence down in the lab.

* * *

Thanksgiving had been a success even without Thor, Steve, Clint, and Natasha.

Tony, Pepper, and Bruce introduced Camille to  _Rhodey,_ the dark skinned man being very polite, understanding, and then apologetic when Tony blurted out her story like it was no big deal.

Pepper had ordered in everything for a Thanksgiving dinner- everything hot and ready to eat by the time it had gotten to the Tower. Camille had subtly kept to Bruce's side the entire dinner, his calming and quiet demeanor keeping her calm while in the presence of a loud Tony. And the dessert- the dessert was gobbled up right away.

Tony had eaten two big slices of pecan pie, Bruce ate an entire pumpkin pie, and between Rhodey and Pepper- the two of them nearly finished an entire apple pie. Everything else had then been put away in hopes that the rest of the team would get home soon to eat it before it went bad, but even if it did, Pepper and Camille had promised each other to surprise the trio of a soldier and two assassins with a proper Thanksgiving dinner.

..

..

Steve, Natasha, and Clint ended up coming home the day after Thanksgiving- the trio being treated to heated up leftovers and pies but not one of them complained.

After the food had been scarfed down, the three took a bit of time to relax before heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters for the inevitable paperwork. They didn't talk about their mission other than that it was a mixture of a success and a failure, and Camille didn't push for further details even though the bit of bruises she could see on all three of them had her slightly suspicious.

Tony, however, didn't let it go all that easily. Since it involved HYDRA, he wanted to know everything and Steve reluctantly told him that it was a dead end. The group was only another group on the rise that idolized HYDRA but it's mass supporters is what caught them off guard hence all the bruising and prolonged radio silence.

Camille hadn't known what to feel when she saw her friends come home beaten and tired, and she felt slightly angry for them. Yes, it was their job, but that didn't mean she had to like it. They were her friends now and she was very protective over what was hers.

* * *

In the days that follow Thanksgiving, Camille oddly finds yet another friend in one Darcy Lewis- the two bonding over recipes and music.

It's easy to talk to her via email and as much as it should surprise her- it really doesn't when Darcy pops up on her screen for a video chat.

She had been making cookies down in the kitchen with Stark running commentary about some new gadget he wanted to build and dissing her taste in music on her laptop when he asked who  _D. Lewis_  was. And when she told him it was friend that Thor introduced her to, Tony immediately accepted the video call, Camille then having a first row seat to the snark fest that had erupted between the two as she balled up cookie dough balls and placed them on the cookie sheet.

She eventually got Tony to leave her alone and shooed him back to his lab- Darcy then going silent and having a freakout about how she sassed Tony-motherfucking-Stark. Camille had laughed, calmed down her friend, and then Darcy remembered what she called for in the first place and gave Camille a brand new list of songs to look up when she had time.

When their skype chats started becoming more frequent, Camille decided to tell Darcy about her being a mutant after talking to Pepper about it. So on one of their little video chats, Camille came clean and nearly started crying when Darcy visibly shut down at the admission. But just when Camille was starting to think that she made a mistake by telling Darcy the truth, Darcy perked right back up and started shooting off question after question about what her abilities were and if she could see sometime.

Camille had chuckled in relief and answered what she felt most comfortable with.

* * *

For Camille, December had always been a lazy month for her.

Living in Pennsylvania, winter always came with snow and the extreme cold always made her feel like a couch potato. Even now that still holds true, she sharing the couch with Clint as they watch  _Elf_ play out on the mounted flat screen on the communal floor. The sky outside is gray so the windows are left at one hundred percent visibilty to show off the New York skyline and the snow falling every now and then.

Buddy the Elf has just finished helping Santa fix his sleigh- the duo flying over the gathered carolers when the elevator dings open on the floor. Neither of them move to see who it but the sharp clicking of heels has Camille warily peering over her shoulder.

Pepper saunters in all bright smiles but the thing Camille notices right away is that the blonde is wearing jeans and not her usual pencil skirt. Pepper's blazer isn't one she usually wears to work and Camille is immediately on edge.

"Get up. We're going shopping."

Camille chokes on nothing but air and Clint snorts- she having to blindly kick at him for her impending doom. "What?"

"Shopping," Pepper smiles as if it's the best thing in the world. "Tony's hosting a Christmas party and I know for a fact that you do not own one single dress."

Clint snorts again which only earns him another blind kick in return. "No, but I- we're watching a-"

"Oh, would you look at that," Clint suddenly grins. "Training with 'tash starts in five minutes."

"Traitor," Camille hisses as she whirls on him, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Clint's grin widens into a smirk in return, he standing up and stretching. "Have fun dress shopping." And before Camille can even retort, he hightails it out of the room and into the elevator.

Turning back to Pepper, Camille knows dress shopping is inevitable so she does the only thing she knows might help her. She stalls and gestures to the clothing she's currently wearing which is a pair of black jeans and an off-white tank top. "I'm not dressed for the occasion."

"Nonsense. Just go put on shoes and a jacket. We won't be in the cold too long."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Camille mentally sighs and does as she's told. She ends up in her room with only the minimal amount of teasing from Tony and Clint via JARVIS, and dons her pair of knee-high flat winter boots and light military style jacket.

..

..

After much pestering from Tony and Happy- Tony's personal driver- Pepper assures them that she's fine driving Camille on her own and the ladies end up in Pepper's personal car on the streets of New York City.

They make idle chit-chat with music playing lowly through the speakers- Camille eventually asking where it is she can buy Christmas themed tins because she wanted to make everyone their own tin of Christmas cookies since she couldn't actually buy anything. Pepper smiles brightly at that and assures her they'll find something online later to have delivered to the Tower, and then asks if she's going to send any overnight to her friend in New Mexico.

Camille gapes at that, Pepper tells her Tony gossips like a woman, and Camille can only laugh in response before shrugging and saying she'll think about it.

When they finally do get to the boutique Pepper adores, Pepper is the only one to find her dress there.

Though Camille takes the time to try on anything and everything that catches her eye, she eventually gives up because the dresses don't suit her new haircut. Pepper, on the other hand, pulls dress after dress off the rack and shoves them into the changing room even if they're not styles that Camille likes.

The two women spend many hours going from shop to shop- Camille finally falling in love with a dress that Pepper immediately buys right away at their third stop. And with the dresses taken care of, they now need shoes.

Finding shoes takes another couple of hours- nothing catching Pepper's eye until they're at their second store. Camille had been hesitant to try anything on but when Pepper caught her shying away, she was fast to push a pair of stilettos Camille's way.

"No. No way," Camille sheepishly laughs. "I'm going to fall and break my neck."

"Put the shoes on, Cami," Pepper grins, wiggling them at her. "You can't be that bad."

And Pepper was wrong- oh so wrong when Camille took her first two steps.

With nearly half a shelf of shoes knocked over, Pepper doesn't push Camille to try on anything that would make the mutant wobbly and immediately finds the perfect sandals for Camille's perfect dress.

By the time they're done with purchasing their dresses, shoes, and jewelry- the sun is long gone and both ladies are hungry. So with a quick call to Tony to inform him that they're going to stop by the little hole-in-the-wall pizzeria, Tony tells them to bring him something back and then the girl's are off once again.

Since it's a little hole-in-the-wall joint, the place isn't packed at all and the establishment is horribly lit but it makes for a comfortable and calm atmosphere.

They talk over a large sausage and pepperoni pizza, and surprisingly a pitcher of beer, and Pepper informs Camille all about what Tony's party is going to entail. The Avengers are all going to be there- all out of costume, of course- as well as all the rich and important people who thrive in New York in companies associated with Stark Industries and various charities.

Camille doesn't seem to thrilled about the party but Pepper merely laughs it off and tells her that it will all be okay.

Once the pizza is nearly done and Pepper orders yet another four pizzas for Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Natasha- the two women are soon on their way towards Pepper's car. And since the pizzeria wasn't in the safest or properly lit of neighborhoods, leave it to the criminals of New York to attack Pepper when her back is turned.

Since their shoes are neatly placed in the trunk of Pepper's car along with their purchased jewelry, and their dresses are being delivered to the Tower, Pepper tells Camille to get settled in so she can hand her the boxes of pizza to place in the backseat since Pepper's car was only a two-door. Camille does as she's told, shutting the passenger door behind her once she's settled and holds her hands out to Pepper who is already standing at the driver's door- bending her knees to lean in and hand Camille the pizzas.

Three pizzas are already stacked in the back seat, Pepper leaning in for Camille to grab the last pizza box when she suddenly yelps, dropping the pizza on the seat and disappearing from view.

"Pepper," Camille's grin slides from her face as she fidgets in her seat. There's muffled grumbling and screaming, and Camille's heart is pounding faster and faster. A sharp slap the car's exterior causes Camille to jump, the blood rushing in her ears. "Pepper!"

A hooded figure suddenly appears in the doorway, a baseball cap pulled low to hide his features and a dark hoodie pulled over the cap. "Out of the car," he yells, waving a gun around.

Camille had always heard stories about being mugged in New York City but she never thought it'd happen to Pepper Potts- Iron Man's girl and CEO of Stark Industries. So one second, she's in a state of shock and terror, and in the next, she's absolutely livid.

Her lips curl back in an animalistic snarl and she doesn't think twice about launching herself over the center console divider, and shifting. One moment she's a girl and the next, she's a large black wolf snarling and barking. Her very sharp canine teeth sink into the material of the man's pullover before giving her head a violent shake and then her teeth are sinking into the flesh of the man's arm.

There's a moment of hesitation on the mugger's part since he obviously hadn't counted on the girl being anything other than normal but when he feels the sharp pain of his arm being mauled, he gathers himself quickly and yells in rage and pain, and fires off two rounds on the darkened street before pulling the wolf along with him into the nearby darkened alley.

The wolf yelps in pain, Pepper's muffled scream behind whoever's hand is clamping her mouth shut gets louder, and the partner to whoever shot Camille is livid.

"You're going to draw attention! This was just supposed to be quick money!"

"She's a fucking wolf, man!"

Camille is quick to push her pain aside, shaking herself to focus before snarling once more. Both men quiet down, their gazes drawn to the black wolf with eerie blue eyes that seem as if they're glowing in the dim light.

"See!"

The man waves his gun in Camille's general direction again, she latching onto the moment he takes his eyes off her and lunges for him. This time, her teeth latch onto his wrist of the hand that's holding the gun, he shouting in pain once more and dropping the weapon with a clatter.

As he scrambles back, the man holding Pepper roughly pushes her aside and lunges for his friend's dropped weapon only to have a set of sharp teeth snapping inches from his face. He freezes and in her fit of rage, Camille lunges again but this time, her teeth latch onto the meat of the man's shoulder and sink in.

Shaking her head violently, screams from both the man and Pepper bombard her ears but she only lets go when she feels a swift kick to her ribs.

Yelping in pain, Camille unlatches from the man and scampers backward only for the two men to collect their weapon and hightail it away from the scene.

Pepper isn't all that surprised that not one siren has been heard after the gunshots- this is New York, after all- and hesitantly moves towards the limping and whimpering wolf. "C-Camille?" The wolf whirls on Pepper, startling the CEO to freeze, but then the wolf's lips stop trembling in warning and her ears perk back up to show Pepper that she's not a threat to her. "Camille," she sighs tiredly as her eyes continue to scan the alley. "I need you to change back. We need to get to the Tower."

The wolf whimpers again, suddenly crowding Pepper into the wall with her snout, and it's only then that Pepper sees the smeared blood on her pant legs from Camille's face and a puddle of blood where she was last standing.

Swearing softly, Pepper immediately pulls free her phone from her pocket and places a call to Tony as Camille starts pacing with a limp in front of her and keeping an eye out for any signs of a threat.

And once Tony answers after the fourth ring, she's surprised at how calm she's managed to seem after having a gun waved around in her face. "Tony, Camille's injured. I need you come to the alley nearest that pizzeria I told you about."

" _Pep, are you okay? What happened?"_

"Dammit, Tony! Not now. Just hurry and get here."

There's muffled talking on Tony's end of the line- a voice which sounds oddly like Steve- and then Pepper's hanging up because she really can't handle all of this right now. With Tony most likely activating the tracker in her phone, she pushes it back in her jean pocket and leans against the wall to start calming herself.

Her eyes land on the black wolf pacing- the wolf favoring her left side and lightly picking up it's right rear leg. "Cami," Pepper calls out softly. "Please, come here. Tony's on the way so there's no need to keep watch. I'm pretty sure you scared off those men." The wolf huffs, eyes sliding to Pepper before she tilts her head skyward and howls to the sky. "Camille," Pepper's eyes widen in shock. "Don't do that! Residents might be scared to call for gunshots but they won't hesitate to call for a possible feral wolf!"

The wolf sniffs at her words and then decides to slowly limp towards Pepper. Hesitantly, the blonde reaches up and cups the left side of the wolf's head only to slightly smile as Camille leans in to the touch.

Pepper doesn't know how long they stay like that but suddenly, the familiar sound of Tony's suit whooshes overhead and then gets closer when he spots them. As he lands with a metal clunk off to their side, the wolf whirls on Iron Man in a panic and snarls- snapping her teeth in warning.

"Whoa, there," Tony's computerized voice echoes in the alley, his face-plate sliding up a second later as he holds up his hands in surrender. "What the hell happened here," he asks as he takes in the wolf standing in a protective stance before a crouched Pepper.

"Mugging gone wrong," Pepper sighs. "I think she's been shot."

Tony's eyes widen and in the next moment, Steve rounds the corner in civilian clothing and his shield gripped tight in hand- panting slightly heavily. The wolf pushes back against Pepper, lowly growling and Steve comes to a stop next to Tony.

"What the hell happened?"

"Mugging gone wrong," Tony tells Steve over his shoulder. "She's been shot."

"Pepper or-"

"Camille," he answers, his gaze locked on the wolf. "Rear leg. She hasn't put pressure on it."

Steve's eyes widen. "She's been.." he trails off in disbelief. "We need to get her back to the tower. If she's been shot-"

"Well then you get her," Tony scoffs. "She's not exactly friendly right now. Heya, girl," he then grins forcefully when Camille starts growling again.

"Cami," Pepper scolds, she being the only one brave enough to scold the wolf. When her hand reaches out to put slight pressure on the side of the wolf's neck, Camille whines and stops being aggressive.

"Well would you look at that," Tony smirks.

Steve rolls his eyes and pushes passed Tony to get closer. "Camille," he calls out calmly and kneels down to her level. "Camille, we need to get you home. You're bleeding out and we need to patch up that wound as quickly as possibly."

The wolf slowly blinks at Steve, it's gaze locked on with him before sliding to the car behind him. "Uh, no." Tony tells her. "I really don't think Pep would appreciate blood on the seats of her car. I'll be flying you back to the Tower."

The wolf sniffs and hangs it's head in surrender, slowly limping towards Tony. Kneeling down, Tony positions himself so he can scoop up the large wolf only to have the wolf yelp and then whine when he puts pressure on the wound.

"Sorry.. sorry," he mumbles before looking up at Pepper and Steve. "Drive Pep back to the Tower. We'll be in the labs."

Steve nods, watching as Iron Man's face-plate slides down. "JARVIS, buddy," his computerized voice sounds once more. "Have Banner gather his medical bag and prep one of the tables in an empty lab. Tell him I have incoming."

..

..

When Tony finally lands at the Tower, he doesn't bother taking off the suit because he needs the extra bit of help to hold the whimpering wolf. He is, however, quick to rush to the elevator where JARVIS readily takes him to the floor of the labs.

Once there, Bruce is waiting for him and when he sees the wolf and blood dripping, he orders Tony to place her on the table he had set up.

"What happened?"

"Pepper said mugging," Tony answers just as quickly. "Camille was protecting her when we got there."

Bruce steps forward, rubber gloves already on as positions himself nearest the wolf's hind legs. After Tony points out the wound, Bruce barely touches her leg when she snarls and snaps her teeth in warning- Tony being the only one to flinch as he starts peeling off his suit.

"Camille," Bruce sighs. "I'm going to need you to change back. I can't have you snapping at me and I need to have a clear view of the wound."

The black wolf continues to growl- her eyes locked on Bruce- before the tension visibly drains from her. She's breathing in deeply one second and the next, it's like her body vibrates before completely shifting back into the form of a fully clothed female.

Her mouth, chin, and neck are smeared with blood- some even being in her hair- and there's a tear in her pants on her right thigh.

"Looks like a through and through," Tony confirms.

Bruce nods, his gaze taking in her bloodied face before looking Camille in the eyes and frowns when he sees that she's not entirely present. "S'not my blood," she deadpans, eyes fluttering to meet his gaze.

"I figured. You okay?"

She shrugs. "As okay as I can be," she frowns and then grimaces when she moves to sit up fully. "Never been shot before."

Briefly grinning, Bruce looks back down towards the wound. "I hate to say this but you're going to have to take off your pants."

Tony snorts as does Camille before she sighs and agrees. "S'kay, Doc. Just lucky I decided to wear boyshort underwear today," she mutters as she gestures for Bruce to help her off the table. "Just like itty bitty shorts."

Tony's chuckles echo around the room as Bruce tries to busy himself while Camille struggles with kicking off her boots and getting off her pants. Once her pants are off, though, she shrugs out of her jacket as well which then only leaves her in a tank top and panties.

Tony surprisingly has water and peroxide ready for cleaning the wound by the time Camille shimmies back atop the table- she grimacing and hissing all the while, and avoiding looking at the wound itself.

The three are startled out of Bruce's cleaning when the elevator opens and Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff are running towards the lab- eyes narrowing as they take in Camille's appearance.

She had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, there will be a Christmas party chapter so you will get to see Camille's perfect dress and shoes :) But in the mean time, still head over to Polyvore for this chapter's set! (Or just click [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/wolf/set?id=135483452) to see it).
> 
> Next chapter.. we're gonna have some fun. And I'm bringing in a surprise guest ;)
> 
> Penny for your thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

No-one had been happy to hear that Camille had been shot but all had been grateful that it wasn't anything too serious.

When Pepper and Steve were on their way back to the Tower, Steve had placed a call to Barton since he knew the archer was quite fond of the mutant in a brotherly way- hell, all of them were. What he hadn't counted on was for Barton to be in the presence of both Coulson and Romanoff, and that the three of them would storm the Tower before he and Pepper even got there.

There had been some yelling- mostly everyone just pissed off that the girls had been in that situation- and then there was a lot of gratefulness that the bullet wound was a through and through, and that Bruce could easily clean and then patch her up.

Once that had been taken care of, they let Camille rinse off her blood and the blood of the men she had on her, and then she was subjected to giving blood samples since she did have the men's blood in her mouth.

Her blood tests came back clean but that didn't stop Bruce from running the tests again a few days later just to be certain.

Tony had then hunted down the two men who attempted to mug Pepper- he using JARVIS to hack into police and hospital files for anything related to a dog attack or wolf attack. And surprisingly, they were found but had been taken into custody all on their own because they spun the wolf story and since no wolves inhabited New York, no-one believed them.

The Doctors then tested the men's blood for narcotics and surprise, surprise, they were positive. Such a shame that Tony couldn't get his hands on them. He had wanted to press charges for them even touching Pepper but then Clint made him realize that if he confessed that  _his pet_  did attack in defense of Pepper, it'd just drag Camille back in the spotlight and that's the last place anyone wanted her. So with that out of the way, they all went back to their normal lives and prepared for the upcoming Christmas party.

Camille had then been subjected to wearing shorts while her thigh healed- the jeans rubbing uncomfortably on the wound- and limped around the Tower. She felt a bit guilty for attacking the men- she had never used her ability to actually harm someone- but the team made sure to sit her down and tell her that it was fine. If she hadn't attacked then either she or Pepper could possibly be dead because Pepper wouldn't have given up so easily.

And when Camille still felt guilty, Pepper tried lightening the mood by informing Camille that just because she has a bullet hole in her leg, it didn't mean she was getting out of wearing her dress to the party.

Camille grumbled though her lips faintly twitched in amusement and Pepper beamed before going back to work.

* * *

_BANG!_

Camille shoots up in bed, chest heaving and blanket wrapped around her calves. She usually keeps her room at a cool seventy-two degrees but the nightmare she just had- and has been having- has her sweating up a storm.

" _Miss Camille, do you require assistance?"_

She flinches at the sudden loudness of JARVIS' voice, heart hammering as she gathers her wits and her eyes adjust to the dark. "N-no, JARV. I'm okay. Just a dream."

The AI takes her word for it and then Camille's left alone in silence once more.

She's been having the nightmares ever since the mugging incident and now that she's awake, she's going to stay awake. Grumbling to herself and climbing out of bed, Camille slightly stretches and yawns before limping towards her desk and bringing her laptop to life from it's sleeping state.

Having to squint at the screen to read the time in the bottom corner, she finds that it's only after four in the morning and grumbles about it being too early to be up. But still, she doesn't have the urge to climb back into bed and since she thinks everyone's asleep, she might as well hit the gym.

Along with the nightmares had also come Natasha's nagging- the redhead telling Camille that she was going to start needing to learn both self defense and to work up her stamina in case she were ever in the need to run away from a bad guy. But first, she needed to slowly start stretching her muscles and work her way up to other things since her thigh was still on the mend.

So with a visit to the gym looking more and more like a good idea, Camille gathers up some clothes from her dresser- a sports bra, an overly large tank top that girl's ran in now-a-days, and a pair of tights in the form of shorts. She takes her time getting dressed and after staring at her hair to try and decide what to do with it, she quickly brushes it out and then ties it in a knot towards the right side of the base of her neck.

She finds her pair of running shoes that she first wore when she came to the Tower and pulls those on before heading out.

The floor is oddly quiet and dimly lit since it's early in the morning, and she makes it to the gym floor in no time. Though when she gets there, she freezes when she hears the tell-tale sign of someone grunting and punching what she can only guess is a punching bag.

Stepping further into the room, it's like a weightlifter's heaven with all the equipment on the floor. There's at least three of every piece of machinery, a boxing ring, numerous racks for various weights, numerous punching bags, bleachers for sitting, restrooms and showers marked at the back wall, and the far right wall is all mirror with a ballet bar.

She doesn't want to bother Steve since it looks like he's working up a good sweat but he sees her anyway as she steps off to the side to walk towards the mirrored wall.

"Hey," he calls out, catching the punching bag from swinging and hitting him. "You're up early."

Camille grimaces at being spotted right away but nods nonetheless. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep."

She keeps her eyes locked on the mirror image of her feet getting closer to the mirrored wall, she then using the bar to help lower herself to the ground so her back's to the mirror. And when she doesn't hear Steve's punching begin again, she spots him walking towards her with a sheepish grin and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

Nose scrunching up at his sweat covered t-shirt, Steve chuckles before taking a seat on the ground next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Why you're up so early."

Camille frowns, stretching out her legs in front of her in a V-formation. "They're just nightmares, Steve. They'll be gone soon."

It's Steve's turn to frown now, he watching on as Camille stretches, her injured leg twitching when she stretches it a bit too far. "Well, that was easier than expected."

Camille snorts, sitting up and turning to face Steve. "I'm not one to dance around the subject," she shrugs. "At least not anymore." Steve grins at her, eyes darting away a moment later as he leans back against the mirror.

The two sit in silence and since there's not much else to do, Camille goes back to stretching- first her left leg and then her right. She does this for a few minutes before she sighs out in aggravation and whirls on Steve. "If you're going to sit here, will you at least be useful?"

Lips twitching, he shrugs. "What do you need me to do?"

"Sit in front of me," she tells him as she moves so there's no wall at her back. "Legs spread out in a 'V' like mine with the bottoms of your feet touching mine."

"Like making a diamond with our legs," he asks as he crawls into position.

"Exactly."

Steve gets into position fairly quickly, his eyebrows raising when Camille crosses her forearms and holds her hands out to him. "Uh, what?"

"Cross your arms like mine and then grab my hands. You're going to gently pull back and pull me forward so it stretches both my legs at the same time."

He doesn't argue with her and does as he's told, slightly flinching when Camille hisses in pain. "Okay, okay," she grunts as he lets up and she sits up. "Again."

He helps her stretch for a good ten minutes, keeping an eye on her facial expressions for signs that he's hurting her. He doesn't think this stretch is actually helping so when he says as much and Camille pulls back to stretch him forward, his eyes widen. "Okay, okay! It does burn."

She giggles at his grimace, finally deciding to stand and do a few easy yoga poses since it seems that Steve's in a talkative mood now. He asks her why she ended up in the gym of all places and she tells him about Natasha getting on her tail. And when she admits that she wants to start running  _again_ and soon, she's caught his attention.

"You run?"

"Used to," she heaves a tired sigh. Boy, she was really out of shape. "Ran track in high school. It helped burn off excess energy when I didn't feel like shifting to run amok."

"Huh," he huffs in thought. "Well, if you want a partner, I run every other morning. You can join me and we'll work your stamina back up, and then we'll see if you can give me a run for my money. No-one else likes to run with me."

"I wonder why, super soldier."

He grins at her playful tone, waiting to hear her answer since it actually looks like she's thinking about it.

After a moment's hesitation and a purse of her lips, she nods. "Yeah, why not. It'd be good to get out of the Tower every now and then."

"Great! Let's start right now."

"Excuse me?"

Steve grins. "Watching you stretch and do-" he trails off, gesturing to her form. "Whatever it is you're doing is making me tired and now I want coffee. And possibly three pastries."

"Okay," she drawls.

"So, yeah. There's a cafe two blocks away that we can jog to. We'll start off easy."

Camille startles at realizing he's being serious and moves to stand straighter. Heaving a sigh, she rolls her eyes when Steve's grin turns into a smirk. "Fine. Lead the way, Captain."

* * *

Since their first jog in the AM, Camille starts setting her alarm for five thirty in the morning in case her nightmares didn't wake her up.

She meets Steve in the gym, stretches, and then the two of them hit the streets to jog for an hour or so before hitting up the cafe for a quick breakfast. Sometimes it was just the two of them and other times, Natasha would join them incognito and tell the mutant how proud she was of her that she was taking her workouts seriously.

The early mornings become a habit- a habit in which Camille cherishes because it keeps her sane when she doesn't have time to bake- and all too soon, the day of Tony's Christmas party had arrived.

Steve and Camille decide not to run that morning but they do hit the gym for Steve's usual punching bag routine and Camille's stretches which had started gaining more strenuous yoga poses.

Camille had been surprised with the little to no activity of the Tower and it wasn't until later that she was told the party was to be held in the spacious side lobby of the South tower. She didn't even know there was a South tower and then quickly finds out that Stark Tower was flanked by a 55- story North building and a 35- story South building.

After the hours ticked on by, Natasha finally drags a reluctant Camille away from the couch with Steve and Clint to have a bit of girl time before they started getting ready. She hadn't even expected for the Black Widow to be into such things and it surprised her to learn that she was the cause of Natasha's inner big sister as well as Pepper's to come forward and treat her as a part of the family.

..

..

Everything the women needed had been taken up to Tony and Pepper's personal loft- Pepper banning Tony from his own floor for the evening as the three women got ready.

He hadn't protested too much and chose instead to go annoy Bruce and Clint until the two men donned their own suits for the festivities- something in which greatly amused Camille when she learned Clint loathed tuxes.

The women had prim and pampered each other- the three of them taking a shower one right after the other and lounging around in silk robes while Pepper and Natasha did their hair and makeup.

Camille hadn't known exactly what she was doing but she soon found herself with her hair styled to one side, an added in braid at the back that flowed with the rest of her hair. Foundation hid away any slight blemishes, silver and black eye shadow really made her eyes pop, and her lipstick was kept nude.

Diamond studs adorned her ears, a wrap around bracelet adorned her wrist with both clear and dark crystals, and her nails had been polished and filed down with only a clear coating on them.

Natasha had downright laughed when Camille pulled out her shoes- silver knee high Greek sandals- and Pepper told her the story of why Camille had flats and not any sort of pumps. And then Natasha was absolutely speechless when Camille stepped out from the bathroom in her navy colored cocktail dress- a mid-length halter a-line with silver sequined detailing along the waist and straps that went around her neck.

"Oh, Camille," both Pepper and Natasha breathe in awe.

"What," she nervously tugs at her wavy hair. "It's not too much, is it?"

"No."

"Absolutely not," Pepper beams before directing her to the body length mirror. "Look."

Camille takes in her appearance, her eyes widening before her lips blossom into one of the most genuine smiles they've seen on her.

Pepper and Natasha leave her at the mirror- the two of them directing her to put on her shoes because they were heading down soon. So after Camille's donned her own sandals, she turns around and gets a look at both women finally dressed.

Pepper's in a slinky spaghetti strapped dress, the skirt falling along the floor with giant curls in her hair. She kept her own eye shadow light and opted for the nude lipstick as well.

But Natasha- Natasha opted for a simple black sleeveless lace dress and golden pumps. Her hair is also curled to perfection but her makeup is more sinful and  _screams_ dangerous if her facial features are set just right.

The three have just enough time to pose for a picture that Pepper asked for- she assuring them that they'd both get copies before they're riding the elevator down to the communal floor. Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Tony are all waiting for them in tuxes- all the men gaping at the three ladies before the compliments start flowing (Bruce and Steve), and the cat-calls pierce the air (Tony and Clint).

Natasha gestures for Bruce, Steve, and Clint to follow her- the four of them needing to go make sure everything's in order and do a last minute perimeter check- and Tony and Pepper tell Camille to wait with them.

"What's going on," she finally asks when it's just them three waiting for the elevator to make it's drop-off before coming back for them.

Pepper grins and Tony downright smirks. "Since it is Christmas Eve, we figured we'd give you your first present."

"What?!"

"It's a two-in-one, actually," Pepper admits. "From Tony and myself, and Thor."

"Oh my god."

"Fret not, little one," Tony laughs. "You're gonna love it. And besides, don't get too drunk tonight. After everyone leaves, we're heading back up to the family floor to open even more presents."

"You g-guys didn't have to," Camille splutters. "I mean, I only baked you cookies for presents! You didn't need to get me anything."

"But we wanted to," Pepper assures her, her hand smoothing down from Camille's shoulder to squeeze her hand. "Just trust us."

Camille's bewildered gaze darts between Tony and Pepper- both grinning and chuckling at her reaction until the elevator picks them up. From there, they take the elevator to Camille's floor but instead of walking her towards her usual room, they walk her further down the hall to a brand new door with a red bow sticking to it.

"Surprise," Tony chirps. "You've been upgraded from a room to a full blown apartment." Camille gapes and Tony drapes an arm around her shoulders. "But now that you have an apartment, that doesn't mean you can hide away and bake treats only to hide them from us." Pepper snorts but quickly recovers with a glare when Tony's a second away from laughing at her. "Anyway," he drawls and gives Camille back his attention. "Just thought I'd let you know that if you do hoard all the treats, I will waltz in at any time of the day to eat your food."

This time, it's Camille's turn to snort and instead of fighting them on upgrading her room, she surprises them by smiling gratefully. "Thank you- both of you," she makes sure to look each of them in the eye as she says this. She opens her mouth to say more but her eyes suddenly tear up and her voice cracks.

"Don't mention it," Tony waves her off before she can get too emotional. "And now open your door. Thor's gift is waiting for you."

Camille gives a watery chuckle and dabs at her eyes before turning to face her door and reaching for the handle. "But I barely know Thor. What could he have possibly given-  _Darcy?!_ "

"Surprise!" Standing just on the inside of her new apartment is one Darcy Lewis- all bright eyed and looking quite sinful in a knee-length golden dress with very detailed red designs and see-through mesh. "Thor was bringing Jane to this shin-dig and the gang suggested I tag along so you'd have a friend here."

"I- wha- oh my god!"

Camille quickly snaps out of her shocked demeanor, a smile quickly blossoming just as Darcy's opening up her arms. "Come on. Come give momma a hug."

Camille throws her head back and laughs before doing as told, hugging her friend for the first time just as Tony loudly whispers to Pepper, "I like her. Can we keep her? She's wearing my colors."

"Hey," Darcy suddenly snaps her attention to Tony. "I am not wearing Iron Man colors, I'm wearing Thor colors."

Tony pouts and Pepper grins. "Well, now that that's out of the way, what do you guys say to joining the party downstairs."

"I say hell yeah," Darcy's suddenly giddy again. "It is my goal to put reindeer antlers on Tall, Lean, and Sculpted."

"Tall, lean, and sculpted," Tony's brows furrow in confusion.

"She means Steve," Camille chuckles. "She's oddly obsessed with all his.. muscle-y goodness. Her words, not mine."

"God bless America."

Pepper, Tony, and Camille all snort- the three of them shaking their heads in amusement as Darcy zones out for a second.

"I definitely like her," Tony smirks. "Tonight's going to be fun."

..

..

The ride down the Tower has Pepper and Tony not so subtly watching as Camille and Darcy interact. Both women have not stopped smiling and Camille asks if she was being serious about the reindeer antlers.

"Uh, yeah," Darcy scoffs. "I have a little santa sack filled with antlers and santa hats. Thor snuck it in."

Camille hides her face in her hands as she laughs- Tony realizing that she's been laughing quite a bit since she's been introduced to her friend. When the elevator opens up to the lobby, Tony and Pepper take the lead as they walk to the South tower and are let in right away since it is Tony's party.

Almost immediately, Thor's ushering Jane to meet them all- introductions being very friendly and quick before Darcy's dragging an amused Camille towards the bar.

"I have a feeling introducing the girls tonight is either going to end in drunken amusement or drunken embarrassment," Pepper grins.

"Depends on what Darcy starts them off with," Jane shrugs as she eyes her friend and Camille. "If it's a normal fruity drink then amusement for sure but if it's shots.."

"It's shots," Tony blurts with a triumphant smirk when he sees the bartender set down the little glasses. "What do shots mean?"

"It means," Jane sighs, torn between horror and amusement. "That they're going to have to be watched. Last time Darcy started off with shots, we were sitting side by side in a jail cell as she ranted about the guy tasering himself in the throat."

Tony cackles and Pepper groans.

They were in for a long night.

..

..

The first two shots were the only alcohol Pepper let the ladies have- she making them eat dinner and sit through a few of the speeches before hitting up the bar once again.

Darcy had pouted her way through Pepper's little speech but Camille happily went along with the blonde's wishes.

So there they sat- the table quite full with Thor, Jane, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve keeping the two of them company as Pepper and Tony gave speeches and took pictures and made generous donations. They ate their food, drank the sparkling water, and snickered to one another as they kept themselves amused without drawing too much attention to them.

The others, however, are staring and nearly gaping at the scene.

"What have you created," Barton nudges Jane's elbow.

"I'm not quite sure."

Natasha snorts and quickly averts her gaze when Camille's gaze snaps to her. Darcy- now that Camille's not paying her any attention- reaches down below their table and pulls out a small red satin Santa sack. Reaching in, she pulls free a set of brown felt reindeer antlers on a headband with tiny jingling bells.

"Want a pair," Darcy grins as she slips them on her head.

Nose scrunching up and giggling, Camille shakes her head. "Nah. I think I'm going to need a few more drinks before I don a pair."

Darcy shrugs and pulls out a red Santa hat, tossing it at Thor's face. "Put it on, Big Guy. Help me celebrate all that it is we're supposedly celebrating."

Thor actually beams and pulls the hat atop his head, Jane rolling her eyes but fixing his hat nonetheless.

One Avenger down, five more to go.

..

..

"If you like  _piña coladas_.. and getting caught in the rain."

Tony snorts as he's waiting for his Scotch, his mind catching up a second too late as he realizes he knows that voice and darts his gaze in it's direction.

Camille's standing with Darcy, the both of them giggling and nursing two brand new hourglass shaped glasses with tiny umbrellas spearing pineapple and cherries, and the alcoholic slush of what Tony guesses are their piña coladas.

His mouth doesn't seem to wanna cooperate with him- he having to watch as the two women collect their drinks and slink away only to photobomb Captain America and then book it away before he notices.

"That's attractive," Natasha drawls as she slides up next to him, ordering several shots of Vodka. "What has you gaping like a fool?" Tony splutters, taking a sip of drink that he hadn't known was placed in front of him before pointing in Camille's direction. Natasha grins and follows his gaze, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising in amusement. "Ah, the girls," she chuckles. "Clint's keeping an eye on them."

"What? He's not supposed to be working."

"Well, someone had to take Foster's warning to heart," she shrugs. "That and he doesn't want Camille to do something she'll regret in the morning."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like shifting in a room full of people," the assassin deadpans, turning to face Stark head on. "People make poor judgment calls when consuming alcohol. And given how reluctant Camille was in coming clean about just what her abilities were to  _us_ , do you really think she'd ever forgive herself for outing herself to people she has no idea who they are or if they're trustworthy or not?"

Tony takes a moment to think about it, realization dawning fairly quickly to which Natasha pats his cheek with a sardonic grin. "Don't worry. Like I said, Barton's watching them. And it's not really work if he's enjoying it. I've gotten several photos of Camille photobombing Pepper, and Doctors Banner and Foster."

"Pepper?! She photobombed-  _send it to me, Romanoff!_ "

Tony's eager expression causes the usually stoic agent to laugh. "JARVIS has all the pictures," she tells him. "He's going to project any and all drunk shenanigans onto her wall when she wakes up hungover in the morning and then Clint's framing all the photobombs for the family floor."

"She's going to be so pissed."

"Serves her right for getting drunk her first time out with the Avengers."

Tony's hysterical laughter is his response as Natasha blends back into the crowd with her shots.

..

..

Steve's trying to keep a straight face now that Camille's sitting down once more- he having watched throughout the evening as numerous men approached her and Dr. Foster's intern only to be shut down and sent on their way. Darcy Lewis was having some quality girl time with her  _bestest friend_  and no man was going to interrupt it.

Clint and Tony's combined stifled laughter is enough to shake their table- the bells on their antlers jingling atop their heads- antlers in which Darcy persuaded the men to wear with just a sway of her hips. Natasha's at the table as well, drink in hand with one leg crossed over the other and a Santa hat atop her head as she watches Camille's drunken ramblings continue.

"I just don't get it," she weeps into Darcy's shoulder- Darcy's who's nodding very seriously and patting her friend's back soothingly. "They're just kittens. Just teeny tiny little fur balls of love."

And cue the uncontrollable laughter that Tony and Clint can no longer control, the both of them leaning on each other as they wipe away tears of mirth.

Steve sighs just as Bruce steps up to their table, eyes wide at the scene before him. "Do I even wanna know?"

Shrugging, Natasha sips her drink to hide her grin. "Camille's a weepy drunk."

"What happened?"

"We're still not sure," Steve mutters. "One second they were talking about animals and Camille's abilities, and the next they were talking about the cruelty of animals which got her ranting."

"Here," Camille then practically shouts. "Someone hold my drink. I'll show you how lovable kittens are. How cute they can be."

"No," Steve's quick to jump out of his seat, taking Camille's drink from her. "It's fine. We believe you. Kittens are cute."

Camille blinks owlishly up at him, nodding along. "Right?!"

Tony and Clint continue to laugh but Clint's the first one to get himself together. "Here," he chuckles and passes Steve a bottled water. "Sober her up. She's cut off."

"What?! No!" She quickly reaches for her unfinished drink but Steve holds it up out of her reach. "Please! Piña coladas are so yummy."

"They're supposed to be," Natasha then smirks. "They're delicious but they sneak up on you in the end."

Camille continues to pout but when Steve stupidly asks what he can do to make up for taking her drink, she grins and takes the offered headband of antlers from Darcy and shoves them in his hand.

He should've just kept his mouth shut.

..

..

By the end of the party, Camille's sobered up enough to keep to herself and hide out in the corner with Bruce for some peace and quiet. And it doesn't hurt that Clint's sitting with them, too, he glaring at any newcomer in hopes of pulling Camille aside to dance or talk now that Darcy's not attached to her hip to fend them off.

She had sat on the sidelines as the guests continued to mingle and dance- she laughing into Clint's back as Darcy somehow managed to get Steve on the dance floor and mimed grabbing his ass whenever his back was to Camille. Thankfully none of the invited photographers caught Darcy's little display but luckily for the team, Natasha did.

Tony had found a branch of mistletoe- from where, no-one knew because none had been put up- and followed Pepper around to plant unsuspecting kisses on her. He had even caught Camille when Steve was trying to sober her up, pointing at his cheek and asking for a smack-a-roo to which she had happily obliged.

Everything had been caught on camera and the team knew they were going to have a lot of memories from this particular night.

When the party wrapped up, Thor and Jane dragged a nearly passed out Darcy up to Thor's room and went to bed for the night. But the others, the others all gathered together on the communal floor so Camille could open presents.

They had all come together for Camille, buying presents and laying them under the pure white Christmas tree that was decorated with mini-Avenger ornaments. The team themselves had exchanged gifts the night before- theirs being simple things that ranged from shoes for Pepper, weapons for Clint and Natasha, books for Bruce, art supplies for Steve, boxes upon boxes of poptarts and jars of coffee for Thor, and blazers and sunglasses for Tony.

But for Camille, everyone had come together and put some thought in for the girl. Including S.H.I.E.L.D, if the never before seen stacked black boxes tied up with a white ribbon are anything to go by.

Tony had immediately asked JARVIS where the boxes came from and JARVIS replied that Agent Coulson had dropped by but couldn't stay for the party. He had only explained he was dropping off a present and since Coulson was a regular visitor, JARVIS let him in.

Tony seemed suspicious, hell even Natasha and Clint were suspicious, and they immediately plucked off the card for Camille to read.

_**For the girl with extraordinary abilities. Should the need ever arise that you want to help out your friends, this will come in handy- N.F** _

No-one seemed too happy with Fury giving Camille a present but they all put on their happy faces for her and let her open anyway. And they had every right to be suspicious when Camille pulled out what they all eventually dubbed as the  _Honorary Avenger Outfit-_ a maroon corset with numerous buckles, a pair of black leather pants, black suede boots, and a eye mask to hide her identity.

Camille had gaped at the outfit but Natasha was quick to pack it away and turn the mutant's attention onto other things.

Bruce and Steve happily complied with starting off showing Camille their gifts to her- the two of them chuckling nervously as they explained that what they got her was the same thing but in different colors. And when Camille opened up their boxes, she couldn't help but laugh at all the plaid shirts they'd gotten her.

Clint and Natasha had went next- the two of them shrugging as Camille's eyes widened at what she saw tucked away under tissue paper.  _"It's inevitable,"_  Natasha had explained as Camille picked up one of the numerous daggers to examine it more closely.  _"You need some type of defense."_

The mood had turned somber for a minute but Pepper was quick to squash it as she slid another box towards Camille, smiling as she told the girl it was from her. Camille had quickly put her daggers aside, smiling fondly at Pepper and spluttering how she didn't need to get her anything else after letting her stay in the tower but promptly shutup when she saw the brown leather knee-high boots.

As Camille and Natasha cooed over the shoes, Tony was quick to distract Camille from further rambling of shoes with a box that had something clanking around inside and a brand new sleek Stark-phone being held right in front of her face.

" _Finally decided it was time you got your own,"_ he'd said as Camille shakily took the phone from him.  _"All of our numbers plus Coulson, Lewis, and Foster's numbers have been programmed in."_

And when Camille turned speechless for a moment, and nearly started crying again, Tony was quick to point out his last gift. She had tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but he assured her this last present was mostly for everyone else's peace of mind.

So when Camille and pretty much everyone turned confused, he told her to open the box. Not needing to be told twice, she opens the box only to reveal several necklaces. Each necklace has a circular pendant and when she takes a closer look, she spots Captain America's shield on one and Tony's arc reactors on the others. There's even a pendent with two arrows forming an 'X' on it, a spider on another, and Mjölnir on the last one.

" _They're panic buttons,"_ Tony explained.  _"A necklace for each Avenger so you can switch it out whenever you want. A phone would be snatched up right away but a necklace can be overlooked. If you're ever in a situation like the mugging again- or worse!- you grip that little circle and you squeeze. We'll find you."_

This time- the tears flow and there's no stopping them.

Camille's so grateful for these people- for these gifts that she can't help but cry and blubber out her thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits and presents are [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/starks_christmas_event/set?id=135792215) and [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/gifts/set?id=135792331). There's two sets for this chapter so be sure to check it out.
> 
> Fun fact: Instead of having Camille drunkenly blubber about kittens, I was actually going to have she and Darcy take a trip to the bathroom and then a panicked Darcy rushing out with a cat in her hands, telling Jane and the others she had nothing to do with it- that it was all Camille's idea but that got way too long.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor, Jane, and Darcy ended up staying at the Tower until Tony's New Year Bash- this party consisting of only their close knit of friends and was held in Stark's personal loft so they could go out on the balcony for the fireworks at midnight.

The days that had led up to the party had been a couple of tense ones- the only day they had a brief moment of good vibes being when Camille and Darcy woke up hungover and groaned and complained until they were fed toast and ginger ale. They had quelled their never ending nausea, the splitting headaches, and managed to get real food down their throat just in time for Natasha to play the slideshow of pictures and video she had taken the night before.

Up until that day, no-one had seen Steve blush harder than what he did when he saw the video of Darcy pretending to grab his butt behind his back.

The rest of the days seem easier but no-one can get their mind off the present that Fury had sent Camille. The Director wasn't a nice man- wasn't usually generous- and it just really rubbed everyone the wrong way that he gave Camille a suit.

But still, they all managed their forced smiles and watched as Camille got settled in a rhythm of making baked good alongside Darcy, and feeding anyone and everyone who took the time to see what they were up to in the kitchen.

The time had come when Darcy turned serious and asked just how it was a mutant- no offense- came about hanging out and living in Stark tower with the Avengers. It was an innocent question- a question that had Camille tensing and Natasha glaring at Darcy for even asking but a question that Camille answered nonetheless.

Before Camille had even answered, though, Jane and Thor had stumbled into the room and heard Camille's story as she told Darcy. All three had been outraged- the sky turning a deep gray with Thor's anger- but Camille was quick to assure them that she was fine now and working on socializing with strangers again.

Hell, Darcy and Jane were a part of her progress if they wanted proof. Two complete strangers in which she had somewhat easily let into her life on a whim and couldn't be more glad that she did.

The day of the New Year's party, however, was probably the tensest of all.

Phil had showed up to see how everyone was doing- Camille taking great pleasure in knowing that Darcy knew agent Coulson and wouldn't call him anything else other than the Son of Coul or agent iPod Thief.

But everyone else, they watched Coulson with suspicion in their eyes and it wasn't until the countdown had started that Clint and Natasha cornered their Handler to demand answers.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D playing at?"

"What are you tal-"

"Cut the crap, Phil," Clint cuts him off, glaring at the man he trusted. "We thought that once Camille got back on her feet that S.H.I.E.L.D would let her free like every other mutant we saved."

"We are."

"Then why did Fury send her a suit," Natasha grumbles, plastering on a false smile when the countdown hit one and everyone started cheering out on the balcony. "He practically gave her an open invitation to fight alongside us so we'll ask you one last time. What's S.H.I.E.L.D up to?"

Coulson goes into agent mode almost immediately, his entire face wiped of any emotion as he stares down both his best agents. He knew this was going to be a problem- the team getting too attached- so he's not really that surprised that they figured something out. He was just hoping it wasn't going to be him that explained everything.

And after a few tense moments, he heaves a sigh. "Fury thinks she'd make an excellent asset to the team."

"Son of a bitch," Barton immediately curses, hands forming into fists at his sides as Natasha continues to stare down her handler.

"He was hoping she'd get attached to you lot so she'd say yes to his offer but I don't think he expected the team to reciprocate the feelings towards her. He didn't foresee the team being a problem."

"Stark built her panic buttons and gave her an apartment of her own," Clint hisses.

"I know," Coulson murmurs. "But it's not up to me. Hell, even I didn't know what he was planning until it was too late. I was under the impression that she'd be let go when she was ready but Fury plans to recruit her."

Clint grumbles some more but luckily for Coulson, Natasha has a level head on her shoulders.

"We don't like it," she tells him. "Camille is far too good and young to have the weight of the world on her shoulders but if Fury goes through with this offer, well then it's her decision. If she wants in, fine. But if she wants out, we will go to the ends of the Earth to hide her from Fury's eye."

"Understood."

The three of them stand there for a few more minutes, Clint and Natasha making sure Coulson understands that they don't like this one bit but are willing to calm the rest of the team's worries if he goes and makes sure that Fury is absolutely positive he wants to add a new addition to their team.

* * *

With the new year came a fresh start for Camille.

She started taking her early morning jogging more seriously with Steve and the nightmares slowly dissipated with time.

What started off as stretches here and there until her thigh fully healed from it's bullet wound, and jogging two blocks to get breakfast, soon turned into stretches, lunges, sprinting from one side of the gym to the other, and weight lifting. And when the sprinting wasn't enough, Steve and Camille dressed for the cold weather outdoors and jogged until sweat poured off of them- Steve letting Camille set the pace and slowly upped it every week.

Their workouts became a regular thing and soon enough, the team sans Clint and Natasha, had forgotten all about Fury's little present to Camille.

* * *

Tony and Clint find Camille furiously clicking on her laptop at the kitchen bar- she being dressed in her usual gray and black under amour zip-up jacket, blue colorblock workout leggings, and black running shoes. Her hair is braided loosely and left hanging over her shoulder- the fly aways indicating that she's had some sort of workout already.

"Recipe searching," Tony asks hopefully, making a beeline for the coffee maker because he has no idea what he's doing up so early.

"Or pet searching," Clint yawns, eyeing the screen full of dogs warily. "You're getting a pet?"

"No," Camille mumbles, ignoring Tony's muffled yelp of protest. "I'm trying to figure out what type of animal Captain America would be spotted out running with. What type of dog do you think he'd get," she asks distractedly.

"I dunno," Clint shrugs. "A golden retriever?"

"Too American of him," Camille grimaces and Tony snorts. "I want him to be spotted out with something that no-one would expect."

"Why? What are you planning?"

The question is asked by Tony- Tony who seems all too eager to hear her answer. "Nothing, really," she admits but Tony's not letting this go. "It's just- I haven't shifted in weeks," she confesses. "I'm starting to feel a bit.. itchy and cooped up."

Tony frowns in confusion before his mind pieces together her explanation and reasoning. "So you're going to shift into a dog and have Steve walk you?"

"Run, actually," she slowly grins. "We run all the time in the morning so why not shift and run alongside him? It's a great way to use up lots of energy and what better way than doing it in the form of man's best friend. No-one would second guess Steve Rogers running with a dog."

Tony and Clint are left absolutely speechless- the both of them shaking themselves of whatever stoop they'd been in before grinning and chuckling.

"I guess," Clint smirks tiredly before going to pour himself a cup of coffee. "If you go through with it, either shift into a lab or a golden retriever."

"Or a Dalmatian," Tony interjects.

"Boxer?"

"No, no. Doberman Pinscher!"

Camille groans as Tony and Clint suddenly forget about her and start naming which breed they think is best.

She should have just kept quiet.

..

..

The following morning, Steve and Camille have a quick stretching session down in the gym before deciding to hit the streets for an early morning run.

Since they had found out they liked running without stopping at a cafe to waste money, Steve wore a flimsy bag with draw strings on his back that held two bottled waters for the both of them and enough room for a light snack on their run. So while Steve made a quick stop on his floor to retrieve his bag and use the bathroom before leaving the building, Camille headed for the communal kitchen area where she easily prepped their waters, bananas, and a couple of banana nut muffins that she'd made the previous night.

And when the elevator opens up on the floor a few minutes later, she expects to see Steve but is instead treated to two very wide awake men- Tony and Clint- walking towards her. Tony has his hands behind his back and Clint's thumbs are hooked in the front pockets of his jeans.

Not liking the way they're smirking at her, Camille narrows her eyes at them. "What are you two up to?"

Their smirks widen at that and Camille suddenly fears the worst, her mouth twisting into an offended scowl when Tony suddenly presents to her a blue dog collar with white stars stitched into the fabric. He clearly took her turning into a dog for Steve to heart.

Tony cackles and before Camille can ask what the hell he's thinking, Clint reaches behind his back and pulls free a red and white striped leash.

"You guys are assholes."

Clint barks out a laugh now, shrugging before he hooks up the leash to the collar. "You're the one who wants to run alongside Cap in dog form and there are laws about pets being on a leash."

Camille's scowl deepens and Tony's nearly crying at how offended she seems. "Sorry, kid, but we don't make the laws."

"We just break them."

"And look, look," Tony eagerly takes the collar from Clint's hands, turning it in hand before a little doggie bone tag is facing her. "We didn't want to put your real name on it so we settled on  _Variel._ "

"And do you know what Variel means," Clint grins.

At Camille's own shrug, Tony continues. "It's means  _different_ or  _change_ and since you're a shapeshifter, we thought it was appropriate."

Camille's scowl slowly slips into a grin, and Tony and Clint cheer when she starts laughing. "You two, I swear.."

"You love us," Tony teases. "Now shift into something so we can clip this on."

The elevator dings and before Steve- who they're almost positive is the one stepping off the elevator- can walk around the wall and into the kitchen, Camille takes the leash and collar from Tony and clasps it around her neck as she disappears on her hands and knees behind the kitchen bar.

Tony mutters,  _"Kinky"_ , beneath his breath which earns him a punch to his thigh from Clint just as Steve rounds the corner.

"Hey, guys, have you- uh- have you seen-"

Nails clicking against the tiled kitchen floor cut Steve off, Tony and Clint looking down towards the other end of the bar in anticipation as Steve's brows furrow in confusion.

Instead of the Dalmation or Labrador or Golden Retriever, the three gathered men are left staring at a black and white husky with vivid sky blue eyes rimmed with black. The white and red striped leach is hanging from the dog's mouth as she pads up to Steve, eyes hopeful that he goes along with it.

"Uh," Steve mutters. "What's-"

"She hasn't shifted in a while," Clint comes to Camille's rescue. The dog tilts her head up at him as he steps forward and kneels, letting his fingers dive into the fur behind her ears. "She needed to shift and figured she'd run in dog form. No-one would even guess that  _Captain America's_ pet wasn't exactly a dog so she decided on this."

Steve is speechless, his eyes glued to Camille's dog form and it's only when she whimpers that he snaps out of it. "Oh, uh, yeah. This is fine," he grins before finally crouching down and petting her. Something which he finds oddly weird since this was a girl in dog form. "You know you could have shifted sooner if you really needed to."

The dog snuffles, dropping the leash from it's mouth and moves in towards Steve's touch. All three men chuckle and it's Tony who realizes something.

"You really have a thing for wolves, don't you? First, you actually shifted into a wolf and now, you chose the one dog that looks eerie similar to a wolf."

Clint and Steve slow with their petting and grooming just as Camille barks once in confirmation and let's her tongue loll out in amusement.

* * *

The running continues- Steve and Camille running side-by-side every morning, and sometimes Steve and  _Variel_ in the afternoons _._

The days that it's  _Variel,_ Steve gets a kick out of the way she truly acts as man's best friend when they take a break in the park and she plays catch with the curious children. But when the adults try to play with her, he becomes a bit worried when she becomes shy and hesitant and will hide behind his legs when she feels uncomfortable. And other times, it's a bit of both amusement and wariness when she growls at the adults but he soon realizes she only gets mean when it's obvious women are using  _his dog_ as an excuse to flirt with him.

..

..

Camille's become quite comfortable with the team and the tower's inhabitants that she doesn't even think twice about her worst fear anymore. And it just so happens that when she lets her guard completely down, her worst fear comes to life once more.

The morning had started off as usual- the morning stretches and then the gathering of food before they started off in a slight jog once they hit the bottom lobby. They said their hellos to the receptionist who always smiled and waved at them, and then were off into the cold crisp air.

They'd run for what felt like hours- chest heaving and throat burning from their workout. Sweat poured down their forehead and down their backs, chilling their damp clothing when they stopped to take a breather.

They hadn't been paying attention to what route they ran and since it was rather early in the morning with enough day light, they didn't mind walking through what Steve considered a bad part of the city.

Boards were nailed over windows and doorways, shattered glass lay forgotten on the sidewalks, and homeless people sat curled and shivering on the stoops of abandoned buildings. They'd been through here before, Camille and Steve sometimes giving up their snacks to the less fortunate when they caught someone staring at them so it didn't bother them all that much to be there.

However, they hadn't planned on suddenly being grabbed from behind from a group of people posing as homeless citizens when they were passing by an alley.

Steve had immediately went on the defense, using his strength to try and throw his attackers off but a needle is shoved deep into the side of his neck. Whatever it was had his limbs giving up without his permission and when his worried gaze sought out Camille, he finds her with two masked men holding a cloth over her face and shoving a needle into her neck only to watch her slump seconds later.

The bag gets ripped from his back, someone rifling through it's contents before finding one phone inside and immediately crushing it beneath their boot.

"No.. wait.. stop," he pants, trying to blink his vision clear when it starts to spin and blur.

Steve's counting on his fast acting metabolism to burn out whatever is in his system but they apparently pumped more than enough in him to keep him grounded. The arms holding him back drop him with deep chuckles, someone using their foot to turn him over onto his back when he lands on his hands and knees.

"Captain America," the masked man sneers and crouches down. "How does it feel to be almost human again?" His fellow kidnappers all laugh and Steve tries his best to keep his gaze on Camille who's now being lifted into someone's arms, her own limbs hanging limply. "She's a cute little thing, isn't she," the man coos. "Saw her running every day with you so we figured she'd be worth a pretty penny."

Steve groans and struggles to sit up only to be knocked back down. "If it's money you want, you can have it. Don't take her.. she's been through- she's been through a lot."

"We don't care what she's been through. We've all been through a lot," Steve coughs and he misses the muffled mumblings of another kidnapper telling the main guy to hurry up. Whatever is in their system won't last long. "Time's up, superhero. If you want your friend back, keep an eye on the internet ads. You'll be hearing from us soon."

"No.. don't," Steve yells when they all start walking away.

The thumping of footsteps soon disappear- the kidnappers rushing to the opposite end of the alley where Steve can hear several car doors slamming shut followed by the roaring of engines. All noise soon disappears and Steve's left trying to clear his head and get up from where he's been left.

He continues to call out for help, panting as the drug works it's way out of his system but no-one comes. And he can't even be angry for no-one helping because they have every right to fear this part of the city. Hell, he should have been more cautious but he wasn't and now Camille's paying the price.

With his mind on Camille on how scared she might be right now, Steve realizes a second too late that the drug is nearly out of his system when he finds himself standing upright and standing in a nicer part of town. There's a bookshop nearby that he sets his sights on, eagerly shuffling his way inside as fast as he can and asking for a phone.

The tattooed teen goes wide-eyed at Steve's presence and appearance, he immediately rushing to the back room before bringing forward a cordless phone. And when the phone is in Steve's hand, he clumsily dials Stark's number that just so happens to be one of the few he's memorized.

"Stark," he sighs tiredly when Tony finally answers. "Assemble the team. Camille's been taken."

"Your friend's been taken, Mister," the surprisingly well-mannered teen blurts. "Need me to call the Police."

Having been distracted, Steve shakes his head at the teen. "No, no, Stark, listen! I can't explain right now. Send someone to get me. They injected some type of drug in me and it's slowly disappearing but not fast enough."

Steve sighs one last time before hanging up the phone, handing it back to the kid and leaning on the front counter as he tries to catch his breath.

"Do- do you need some water, sir?"

"Yes, please," Steve nods.

Steve downs six bottled waters before Tony and Happy screech to a halt outside the shop- Steve meeting them outside and quickly mumbling to Tony about something. Seconds later, Tony walks into the shop Steve just vacated with his award winning smile and drops a wad of cash for the kid's hospitality and nicely recommending he don't go to the press with anything he might have overheard.

The kid numbly nods, assures Tony that he won't say a peep- he has confidence in the Avengers doing what they have to do- and then Tony's shoving Steve into his car and demanding Happy to step on it.

Tony pesters Steve for details but none is given. Steve's very agitated and angry at himself, and Tony's loud demanding voice isn't exactly helping matters.

Happy drops them off in front of the Tower- both Tony and Steve clambering out of the vehicle and rushing inside. The elevator ride up to Tony's personal loft is tense and surprisingly quiet but the second they step off the elevator, it's anything but.

Pepper's talking a mile a minute on her phone- eyes glued onto both Tony and Steve as they march forward- Clint's pacing and mumbling angrily, and Bruce is loudly working on his breathing since his skin seems to have taken on a green hue.

Natasha's the only one sitting stoic and quiet in one place, her gaze promising much pain to whoever took someone they considered a little sister. And since Thor's currently on Asgard, they're down one Avenger.

"What do we have," Pepper blurts and hangs up on whoever she's speaking with.

"A bunch of amateurs who are only in it for the money she's worth to me," Steve grumbles, standing in a spot so every team member can hear. "They were dressed as the homeless, and jumped both Camille and I from behind. Needles were shoved into our necks, I lost most of my mobility, and Camille passed out. She has a panic button around her neck but she passed out before she could even reach for it."

"Phone," Pepper asks hopefully.

"She leaves it here because I take mine and they smashed mine the first chance they got."

"Did you see their faces," Tony asks, frame nearly shaking in anger.

Steve shakes his head with a sigh, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "They wore masks. Those clear masks that distort facial features."

Clint scowls. "Did they say what they wanted?"

"Just money."

"Typical," Tony scoffs. "JARVIS, I want the video feed from every street camera within a five mile radius from this morning after the street lamps turned off up until ten minutes ago. You heard the Captain's story, friend, so look for anything suspicious. Especially a group of homeless people suddenly appearing and then disappearing with an unconscious girl added to their ranks."

" _Of course, sir. Should I alert Agent Coulson of today's activity? According to my security feeds, Agent Coulson is quite fond of Miss Saunders."_

"No. No S.H.I.E.L.D," Tony answers before anyone else can. "We'll find her on our own."

The group fall into silence, everyone watching on as Steve starts to pace, hands clasped at the back of his neck as he mumbles to himself about being at fault. No-one takes pity on him because they know he'll only lash out and the last thing they need is an argument within their own ranks when the Hulk is so close to appearing.

Remembering another piece of information that's going to aide them in their search for Camille, Steve whirls around with wide eyes that suddenly has everyone freezing in whatever it was they were doing.

"He said to keep an eye on the internet ads. That I'll be hearing from him soon."

"That  _you'll_  be hearing from him soon. Not  _us,_ " Natasha queries.

"He specifically said me."

"Good," she nods. "Then they won't be expecting the whole team to put in an effort."

"JARVIS, keep an eye on internet ads. Any and all sites that people post ads to and inform us when something pops up addressed to Rogers."

" _Of course, sir. Right away."_

Steve seems to deflate now that he has no new information, he finding a chair and sinking into it. Pepper comes up to him, squeezing his shoulder in comfort. "We'll get her back, Steve. She has us- a group of stubborn individuals that won't ever give up without a fight."

Steve can't talk so instead, he grips her hand that's on his shoulder and squeezes in acknowledgment.

They had to get her back. They just had to.

..

..

Hours upon hours are spent searching and everyone calling in favors without alerting S.H.I.E.L.D to what's going on.

JARVIS succeeded in finding two typical blacked out SUV's that appeared in several camera feeds before being parked off camera for several hours and then around the time Camille was taken, the two vehicles are rushing away off camera. Tony upped the mile radius only to realize that the SUV's disappeared a couple more times before disappearing all together.

He took his suit out to the last location the SUV's where seen on camera and flew around, scanning the city for abandoned vehicles. A good twenty minutes into his search, he finds them but they're stripped of all interior furnishings and have been completely wiped down so there's no lingering fingertips.

..

..

By the time the sun has gone down, Bruce had been sent to his room since it was decently hulk-proof while the others continued to do all that they could.

Tension ran high in the building, Tony and Clint snapping at anyone and everyone, and Natasha stewing in her anger. As long as she could remember, she'd never been this helpless and she really wants to stick a dagger in something.

" _Sir, I believe I've found something."_

Tony, Steve, and Clint all jump to their feet, and Tony immediately demands that JARVIS bring it up on the screens.

All turning as one, they all face Tony's little computer wall where he can manipulate holograms and watch as an ad titled  _Oh Where Oh Where Has My little Friend Gone_ under a forum for lost and found stares them all in the face.

Tony and Clint swear aloud, Natasha scowls, Steve's lips thin, and Pepper gasps.

Opening up the add, they're presented to what the kidnapper was hoping to come off as cheeky as they read,  _"Oh where, oh where has the little blonde gone? Oh where, oh where can she be?"_ The little ad goes on to express a very hefty number as  _a reward_ \- the ad skirting around anything mentioning ransom as to not alert anyone else other than who the ads directed to. And the only reason they know this is related to Camille is because they call out Captain America- asking for his assistance in finding  _their_ friend. Anyone else would think it's some poor fool actually asking for help but the Avengers and Pepper know better.

" _I'm going to snap their necks,"_  Natasha mutters in Russian as she glowers at the screen.

"JARVIS, track the I.P address. I want to know where this was posted from."

" _Already done, Sir. The location is thirty miles west of the city in a cafe shop. I've sent the location to your phone."_

Tony immediately digs out his phone, opening up JARVIS' message and scrolling through the website for the small cafe shop. "It's a dingy little place," he tells the surrounding team. "It has a setup of laptops with free internet. There's no telling who went in and posted it."

"What about cameras," Clint asks.

"JARVIS did a sweep," Tony shakes his head and pockets his phone once more. "The cafe is so little and not well known that there's no need for cameras. Hell, the place is surrounded by shops struggling to get by. None of them have security measures."

The sound of wood splintering pierces the air and when all heads turn towards Steve, they see him gripping the arm rest a little too tightly and Pepper just knows she's going to have to replace that.

"Fine then," Clint shrugs. "We suit up, march in there, and start asking questions. Someone is bound to have seen something or someone who wasn't a regular."

Steve and Tony are nodding in agreement but it's Natasha who cuts them off. "No. They want Captain America so we send in Captain America. Let Steve do the talking and we'll stake out the rooftops to keep an eye on things. If they have one of their own watching for Steve to come in, we don't want to spook them with all us showing up and demanding answers."

Pepper agrees with the assassin and soon enough, so does everyone else.

They have a friend to save.

..

..

It takes the team less than ten minutes to get suited up but then it takes them an extra five minutes on arguing about getting S.H.I.E.L.D involved.

It takes another two minutes to finally agree to inform the agency, another five to be glared at by Fury and Coulson, only a minute of assurance that they could take care of it, and the last two minutes before finding a quinjet that's already been fueled and taking off for their destination.

Bruce had joined along for the ride which is also how they got Fury and Coulson off their back as quick as they did. And though Banner was still in control, he was pissed enough that his eyes were a constant shade of green and that kept people out of their way.

Fury had made them take two pilots so the team could be dropped off, and then they were to do whatever it is they had planned and check-in for the pickup over the comms that they were all now connected by.

The Avengers had eagerly agreed to the plan- not one of them wanting to stay back to guard the jet so they were more than happy to have pilots. And when they arrive nearly a football field away from where they are needed, Bruce joins Clint, Tony, and Natasha on the surrounding roofs while Steve makes his way to the streets and walks his way towards his destination.

Since Steve's identity had long been compromised, he doesn't bother with his cowl and goes in with his iconic shield strapped to his back- his suit a dead giveaway as to who he truly is.

The presence of Captain America in a dingy little cafe shop is enough to make everyone freeze and heads turn. The clicking of keys suddenly ceasing make it seem like you'd be able to hear a pin drop but then the squealing of the barista is nearly headache worthy.

"Oh my god, he said you would come but I didn't believe it! I can't believe you're actually here!"

Steve tenses at the barista's words, all five foot five of her bouncing up to him and she's pretty much the definition of a modern girl- dreads tied up in a ponytail, rectangular framed glasses sitting perched on her nose, a nose piercing, and her left arm sleeved with black and white tattoos.

"Ma'am," he gulps down at her, gloved hands clenching into fists. "You wanna run that by me again? Who's  _he?_ "

Voices are all trying to speak over one another in his ear but Steve tunes them out and pays attention to the person in front of him.

"Some guy," she shrugs off too quickly for his liking, eyes sparkling and smile from ear to ear. "Came in earlier to use the computers and then dropped off an envelope with me. Said something about handing it to Captain America when he came in but we all thought he was joking."

Steve's heart's pounding in his chest, his throat suddenly tight, and his breath coming out quicker and quicker. "Please tell me you still have that envelope." He has to clench his jaw when the barista doesn't answer, she choosing instead to look him up and down. "Ma'am," he finally barks out when he can't take the anticipation anymore.

"Oh- yeah, wait right here!"

The moment the barista scurries back to the counter and actually climbs over it, he turns his back on her to speak through to the comm. "We have a note. Meet me in the street. I'll be right out."

No-one speaks back and when he turns back around, he can see people with their phones out and trying to discreetly snap pictures of him. The female barista is frantically looking under the counter for the envelope she mentioned and shoots to her feet with a triumphant yell when she finds it.

"Yeah, right, here you go," she beams as she rushes back towards him. "Can I get a picture with you?"

Steve sighs and ignores her question. "You wouldn't by any chance remember what this guy looked like would you? It'd really mean a lot and you'd be helping us out."

"Sorry, no," her smile falters when she sees just how serious the Captain is being. Steve feels a bit guilty at being so abrupt with her but this is Camille whose life is on the line. "Just some random guy- not one of our regulars," she frowns. "About mid-twenties maybe- dark buzzcut- five o'clock shadow. Nothing that really stood out."

A loud knock on glass startles nearly everyone in the small cafe- Steve peering over his shoulder only to see the Black Widow staring at him, her lips in a thin grim line, and the rest of the Avengers sans the Hulk standing behind her.

"No way," the barista breathes out in awe and the clicking of cellphones start up once more.

Steve and Natasha share a quick nod, and then Steve's turning back towards the barista. "Normally, I'd love to take that picture-"

"I understand," she cuts him off fairly quickly, her smile back in place. "The Avengers are out and about. Whatever it is," she gestures to the envelope now clutched in his hand. "I hope you guys win."

Smiling for the first time that day, Steve mentally sighs in relief. "Thank you for understanding. When this is all over with, I promise to come back for that picture."

"Really?! Thanks, Captain. My nephews a big fan. He's gonna flip his lid when he sees I met you."

He gives her a brief chuckle before giving his thanks and then quickly departs for outside. Once surrounded by his teammates, they walk down to the corner and are quick to open up the envelope now that Bruce is with them. Steve reads it silently, swearing soundly, and crumples the note in hand.

"What's it say," Tony demands.

"The ten thousand was just for show," Steve sneers. "They want ten million in," he pauses and asks for the time, Tony immediately giving it to him. "They want their money in half an hour. The location's in the note. Can you track it?"

Tony immediately takes the note from Steve, uncrumpling it and finding the address before feeding it to JARVIS via his Iron Man suit. Natasha's relaying everything back to Fury and Coulson via comm but she purposely leaves out the address because she doesn't need Coulson swooping in when they're handling things for themselves.

"Aright, got it. Thanks, Jay." Tony faces his team's grim faces, determination etched into his features. "Stick to the shadows," he tells them. "Two miles south and we'll have our location. I'll fly overhead so you know what building to get to."

There's a murmur of agreement, everyone prepping to leave when Tony freezes mid-air and Bruce's phone from his pocket starts blaring. Everyone turns to glare at Bruce for not turning it off but as he's fighting to dig it out of his pocket, Tony lands with a thump and his face plate is sliding up.

"It's Camille," he tells them just as Bruce stares down at his own alert. "Her panic button just activated!"

"That's our girl," Clint murmurs and Steve sighs in relief.

"Whatever they injected her with- it's wearing off, right? I mean, she would have pressed it earlier if she could," Bruce wonders.

"Either that or some dickwad got curious and pressed it without knowing what it actually was."

Bruce  _growls_ at Tony's words and that's their signal to get a move on. Especially since Bruce is now starting to grow in size.

"Phone, phone, phone," Tony blurts, snatching Bruce's phone from his hand before he could crush it.

They watch as Doctor Banner stumbles away towards the darkness, punching the walls of buildings as he goes and growls. They can easily hear the shredding of his clothing and know he's fully transformed when the Hulk lets out a bone-chilling roar.

The Black Widow and Hawkeye freeze side-by-side, the Hulk still slightly giving them pause when he came out to play. They can hear the huffing and puffing of the enraged beast- the Hulk slowly slinking back out of the shadows, his top lip trembling in anger.

"Cool it, Big Guy," Tony calls out, flying up so he'd be at eye level with the Hulk. "We've got Camille's location and we're heading there now but you can't smash until the good Captain tells you."

The Hulk huffs, staring down at Steve who nods at him.  **"Kitty in danger. Hulk smash."**

"Hulk will smash," Steve tells him. "But you gotta wait for the word. Hawkeye over there," he gestures toward Clint. "He has to scout the perimeter first. When he gives the word to me then we rush in and save Camille- er, Kitty."

The Hulk grumbles, eyes staring down at his teammates before finally nodding his agreement.  **"Arrow and Red with me. Hulk fast."**

Clint and Natasha spare a moment to be confused before the Hulk moves forward and grasps them in his hands, and  _cradles them_ in his arms. Clint squawks, Natasha tenses but then sighs in resignation, and Tony cackles into the night.

"You do what you got to do," Steve smirks. "We got a kitten to save."

The Hulk nods down at Captain America and Tony chooses that moment to give a second's warning before flying away but slow enough so Steve can run down below while keeping him in his sights.

The Hulk makes sure his teammates are secure enough before making sure no-one's around and then takes off running after the Captain.


	13. Chapter 13

They make it to the location in record time, Steve stopping the Hulk a block away before gesturing up to the nearest building.

"On the roof. Can you get us three up there?"

The Hulk nods, sitting Clint on his shoulder before he picks up the Captain. Sensing that the Big Guy is about to leap upward, Clint grabs onto what he can and holds on for dear life as the Hulk launches them up onto the roof.

The Hulk is then quick enough to set everyone down and Clint reaches down into one of his pant pockets to pull out a small pair of infrared binoculars. Scanning the building that Tony pointed out, Clint is quick to gather what information he can and relay it to everyone else.

"Fifteen men and one unmoving figure on the ground. Some of them are carrying weapons and others are just lounging around."

"Think they're so clever," Tony scoffs and he hovers near the Hulk, he being the only one to keep the big guy quiet. "Any way in to surprise them?"

Continuing to look through the binoculars, Clint nods. "The big guy is gonna have to go in at ground level with the Cap," he tells them. "You, Nat, and I can gain access through the windows up above. There's a catwalk that Nat and I can drop in from."

"Got it," Tony nods, his face plate sliding down and ready for battle.

"I'm earlier than they're expecting," Steve calls out loud and clear for his team. "And it's not just me showing up so they're going to be in for a big surprise. The only command I really have for this is to keep the fight away from Camille. That's all I ask."

"Done," both Iron Man and Hawkeye deadpan in unison.

The Black Widow nods her acknowledgment and agreement, and the Hulk eerily smiles and huffs to let him know that he's willing to listen.

Captain America quickly relays that they need radio silence over the comms and the slight crackling in his ear immediately ceases letting him know that S.H.I.E.L.D has been muted. And with a quick twirl of his finger to signify  _head out,_ Clint unsheathes his bow and notches an arrow. The Black Widow releases one of her firearms from her thighs, and Iron Man's repulsors whir to life and are ready for the upcoming fight.

Iron Man grips Hawkeye by the back of his kevlar vest, flying him to where they can slip in easily before flying back for the Black Widow and gripping her by the waist and doing the same as he did for Barton. He then proceeds to tell them to go in without him because either the whirring of his suit or the clinking of his boots will gather the kidnappers' attention before they want it and they do as told.

Giving the green light to Captain America, both he and the Hulk leap down from the building with Steve landing heavily in a crouch. He gets up with ease and tells the Hulk to stand back and to enter only seconds after he's done kicked the door down. And with a growl of approval, the Hulk stays put while Captain America marches forward.

The cowl gets pulled down over the top half of Steve's head, the shield comes up off his back so he can grip it correctly in hand, and he takes a deep breath before situating himself in front of the main door. Gathering up all his strength and anger, Captain America balances on one leg and uses the other to pull back and then thrust one very powerful kick to the metal door.

The metal door screeches open without putting up much of a protest and Steve can hear the shouts of surprise from inside. Rushing through the hallways, he easily finds the middle of the building and a disorganized line of unmasked men making a wall in front of Camille's slumped form on the ground.

He takes notice that they didn't bother to tie her up but rather left her thrown on the ground which is how she must have pressed her panic button because he can see her stirring more and more now that he's there.

"Captain America to the rescue," one brave man jeers as he steps forward. "Such a pity you're outnumbered, hero. Where's our money?"

Steve only glares at the man, his grip tightening on his shield to the point his fingers are hurting when only a second later, a heart-stopping roar pierces the air followed by the definite sounds of destruction to the front of the building. After all, the Hulk had to get in somehow.

The kidnappers all swear, fumbling with their weapons and training them at Captain America and the now looming form of the pissed off Hulk.

"We might be outnumbered," Captain America finally speaks. "But I think we do pretty good for ourselves in whatever situation is presented to us."

Several men turn towards Camille but Hawkeye and the Black Widow choose that moment to drop in from above, the both of them landing in a crouch before shooting up to stand straight with their weapons aimed and ready to fire. Glass from the ceiling rains down off to the right and Iron Man zooms in to hover above them all.

"Boys," the Black Widow cocks an eyebrow at the swearing that fills the air once more. "Didn't your mothers teach you to never take what's not yours?"

A couple of the kidnappers look ready to pass out at having all the Avengers together and ready to kick their asses but the other more cocky ones are twitching to pull the triggers of their guns.

Seeing the twitchiness of several of the men, the Hulk roars once more and starts beating his fists on the ground- cracking concrete in the process but it only takes Captain America holding up his hand in the form of a fist to keep the Hulk in place.

Iron Man flies down to stand next to the Captain, his face plate sliding up so he can gloat about their all too easy victory. But peering over the shoulders of the gathered idiotic men, he notices that everyone is facing him now and that both Barton and Romanoff have slunk back to stand on either side of Camille to keep the fight away from her. Though when he  _really_  looks at the girl, he can't help but smirk when he notices that she's quite aware of her surroundings and is livid.

And the only reason he knows she's pissed is because of the glower she's directing at her kidnappers' backs and the way her face keeps morphing into something more feline looking- a golden brown tint to her skin with dark spots before she loses control of her shift and remains human.

"Oh, boy," he chuckles, keeping the attention on him. "You royally fucked up, you do realize that, right?"

"Why? 'Cause we kidnapped Captain America's little girlfriend," another brave soul sneers. "You all act like you're high and mighty. Someone needed to take you rich assholes down a peg or ten."

"Uh, excuse you," Stark huffs. "But us rich assholes work for our money unlike you, you little shit. We work our asses off by inventing new technology and keeping the world safe from things that your puny little brain couldn't even imagine."

The rescue mission isn't going exactly as they planned but Steve's letting Tony run his mouth since he just now spotted Clint helping Camille lean forward and her face is starting to morph into..  _was that a jaguar?_

Now Tony's taunting seems to make sense, Steve realizing that Tony's buying time for Camille to get on her feet.. or paws. Depends on what she shifts into.

"You all scream and hide when something out of this world decides to visit Earth yet this is how we're treated," Tony continues to rant. "You kidnap the one girl we would all give anything for-"

"If you'd give anything for her then where's the money?"

"Uh, I wasn't finished," Tony scoffs. "Did it sound like I was finished?"

"Enough with the stalling," one of the kidnappers finally snaps. "I don't care if you're the Avengers. We want our money or we're going start spraying bullets and I really doubt half of you are bullet proof. Especially the girl."

Tony's smirk immediately falls, Captain America's scowl deepens, and the Hulk growls threateningly.

For a brief moment, Tony and Steve let their gazes slide past the kidnappers and then their smirk and grin are immediately back.

"S'funny you should say that," Steve now chuckles as he takes a few steps forward. "Because really, looks aren't everything. They can be very, very deceiving."

There's an animalistic grunt from behind the kidnappers- each and every single one of the men tensing since they knew no animals had been behind them, let alone in the building. It's followed by a very pissed off feline hiss and just as the men turn around, they're face to face with a crouched jaguar with it's ears laying flat down and all her anger directed towards them.

"Gentlemen," Tony cackles. "You just kidnapped- and stupidly let the drugs in her system wear off- the wrong person. Kitty.. attack!"

The jaguar roars before leaping- all four paws colliding with the nearest body and knocking him on his back. The Black Widow and Hawkeye start firing with the intent to only injure and incapacitate, and Iron Man is firing low level energy blasts to knock weapons out of the kidnappers' hands.

There's a sickening crunch and a holler of anguished pain- Captain America looking for the source of the yell only to find the jaguar with her jaw wrapped around some man's forearm, and shaking her head back and forth a little too harshly.

Tony shouts at him just in the nick of time, he having to duck behind his shield just as one of the men manages to fire off a few rounds. And the second the man's clip goes empty, Captain America lets his shield fly and catches the man in gut with it.

The fight is over all too soon, the Avengers not even panting with exhaustion and the Hulk growling unhappily since he wasn't allowed to smash. He is, however, all too happy to make his way towards the feline, poking at it questioningly.

" **Kitty?"** The spotted cat dazedly looks up at him, licking at it's outer chops to clean itself of blood.  **"Kitty okay?"**

In a move that shouldn't surprise the Avengers but does anyway- the jaguar mewls and brushes up against the Hulk's legs before he leans down and scoops her up. He cradles her in the crook of his arm and sits down against the back wall glaring at anyone and everyone- daring them to take her from him.

And since it was Camille these men had taken and Captain America they wanted to hurt, S.H.I.E.L.D was going to take the lead with this case instead of having the local authority do anything. So while the Hulk kept Camille safe in her jaguar form, Steve placed the call in to Coulson and had the place swarming with agents only minutes later.

* * *

When all was said and done, getting the Hulk to shrink back into Banner so he could board the quinjet had been quite the obstacle.

Camille wasn't shifting back anytime soon so after much encouragement from Tony and Steve, Banner was able to come forth once more. He had barely had time to accept the blanket for his nudity before boarding the jet when he had the jaguar curling up at his feet and growling at anyone who tried to get close to her.

Needless to say, the team kept their distance.

Even when at the Tower and greeted by both Pepper and Coulson, Camille did not shift. In fact, she shied away from their touch and kept behind Bruce's legs before trotting away from everyone and lying flat on her belly on the cold tiled floor.

Coulson and Pepper had demanded to know what had happened but the team merely shrugged and backed away from the two intense stares.

"I'm gonna need Steve and Camille down in the labs with me," Bruce had told them quietly, making sure the blanket still covered him. "I need to run blood tests to make sure whatever drug effected them is gone from their systems, and then I need to test Camille's blood once more because she attacked someone and drew their blood in her mouth."

Pepper and Coulson both turn to stare at Camille- she whimpering pitifully before Steve walked towards her. "Come on, Bruce needs us," he told her gently.

They all watched as the jaguar swished her tail back and forth before pushing up on all fours and slowly walking towards the elevator to wait. Steve had shrugged when he noticed all eyes on him and then gestured for Bruce to follow him so they could get everything done and over with. And when Bruce, Steve, and Camille in jaguar form disappeared into the elevator, no-one followed them and Coulson demanded a play by play from everyone.

Down in the labs, Bruce had found a spare change of clothes and quickly pulled those on. The jaguar had leapt up on the table and Steve leaned against the table next to her. One moment she's a jaguar and the next, Camille's back in human form with her legs dangling over the side of the table.

She's still in the clothing she wore that morning, just a bit dirtier than when he last saw her, and the bottom half of her face is smeared with blood.

"Camille?"

She flinches at his voice, tears springing to her eyes as she inched away from him.

Steve's heart clenched at the sight of that, he apologizing right away. She sniffles and offers him a sad smile, even letting him fuss over her when he finds clean cloth lying around and wetting it in a nearby sink so he could clean up her face.

Bruce had finally reappeared and asked how she was feeling but he got no answer. Steve and Bruce had then shared a quick look but Bruce set to work on Steve first since Camille flinched when he got closer to her as well.

After Steve had been taken care of and cleared, it then took them a few more minutes to assure Camille that she was safe before she let them anywhere near her with a needle and let Bruce check her over for any injuries.

Bruce had done what he needed to do and Camille hesitantly let Steve lead her back to her rooms when she got the all clear herself. But before he could leave her at the door, she surprised him with a hug and buried her face in his chest as she mumbled her  _thanks_  to him for finding her. He had sighed in relief at her words, wondering if he'd done something wrong or if she blamed him for her getting kidnapped when she shied away from him earlier, but apparently all was fine.

She was most likely just traumatized after being kidnapped twice in her life now.

When she finally does let Steve go from the hug she has him in, she slowly retreats into her apartment and shuts the door behind her. She watches through the peep-hole to see when Steve finally retreats, she waiting another minute before having JARVIS lock down her apartment.

She asks the AI to not let anyone in unless she states otherwise and to inform anyone that comes to door about her wanting to be alone for a bit.

* * *

Being on her own lasts only two full days, Camille showering and eating in the privacy of her own space before retreating to her room.

She's curled up under her blankets on the third day of no human contact, a soft thud of something heavy landing alerting her to something amiss. She takes a second or two to uncurl herself before peering over her shoulder only to find Natasha standing there in her gym wear. And when she wonders just how it was Natasha got in, her gaze travels upward where she finds an opened air vent in the ceiling.

"Clint showed me the way," Natasha murmurs as she saunters up to the bed.

Camille doesn't say anything and instead chooses to give Natasha her back once more. She curls up again, lifting her blanket higher, and closes her eyes when she hears the redhead sigh softly.

She has a few seconds of peace before she feels her blanket being lifted, the space of her mattress in front of her dipping as Natasha slides in. And when the blanket is once more settled over the both of them now, Camille finally opens her eyes and comes face to face with the very vulnerable eyes of her friend.

"Don't do this,  _sestrenka (little sister)_ ," Natasha murmurs huskily, laying on her side and very hesitantly reaching up to sweep Camille's hair behind her ear. Vacant eyes meet Natasha's and a little piece of the Black Widow breaks for the mutant in front of her. "Don't let this fear control you. You're stronger than this- at least, I can train you to be stronger than this," she amends softly.

Camille continues to stare, her eyes getting a little glossy but Natasha's gaze doesn't waver. There might be a sniffle or two but the tears never come and Natasha offers Camille a slight grin before sitting up.

"Now, come. Brush your hair and slip into something comfortable. I'll be waiting for you in the gym."

Natasha ends up exiting the same way she entered but Camille didn't turn around to see just how she made it back into the vent. She allows herself a couple minutes of solitude before closing her eyes and sighing out rather loudly.

If Natasha wanted her in the gym then she was going to the gym. She wouldn't chance angering the redhead and make her break into her apartment again just to possibly get a lecture. So instead of wallowing in her room and letting her fears overcome her, Camille gets out of bed and picks out an outfit from her dresser.

Black short tights hug her bottom, and a sports bra and loosely fitted tank top cover her top. What with little hair she has, she combs it out and then styles it into a secure braid to hang over her shoulder, and slips her feet into a pair of black sneakers.

Once in the front of her apartment, she grabs a water bottle from the refrigerator and a muffin from her cupboard to eat on the way to the gym.

..

..

Natasha's the only one in the gym when Camille gets there, the redhead leaning up from her stretch to nod in acknowledgment before putting her head back down to her knee- one leg bent inward while the other is stretched outward.

Having finished her muffin in the elevator, she quickly tosses the wrappers in the trash and sets her bottled water on a bench before slowly making her way to Natasha. She sits a few feet away and lowers herself to the matted floor taking a similar position to the assassin and starting off her own stretches.

She stretches left and then right- a few minutes for each leg- and then Natasha's telling her to give her thirty crunches and twenty push-ups. And when she's completed what Natasha's asked of her, Camille easily glides to her feet without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Why," Camille wonders, hands on her hips.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Natasha stares up at the mutant, lips slightly pursed before pushing herself up to her own two feet. "Well, for one," she grins. "You've been held at gun point, shot in the thigh, and kidnapped for the second time in your life," Natasha admits. "And secondly," she then loses what little amusement she felt. "Do you really think S.H.I.E.L.D is going to let you go so easily?"

Camille's face goes slack, her eyes wide. "But Coulson said that I was free to go."

"You are," Natasha's quick to assure her. "You're free to go whenever and wherever you want." It takes a couple of seconds but Camille calms when she realizes Natasha's telling her the truth. "But it's just.. you live with us. The Avengers and CEO of Stark Industries treat you like family. I can almost guarantee that Fury's going to want to keep you close as either a consultant like Rogers and Stark are or actually do something crazy and try to make you an official Avenger since your ability can come in handy."

"But I don't want to be an Avenger," Camille frowns.

"And I'm sure he'll take that into consideration." Natasha's hands come up and rest on Camille's shoulders. "But with everyone's account of how you handled yourself when we rescued you," she trails of with a shrug. "He was impressed."

Camille blinks at Natasha's words, eyes darting over every inch of Natasha's face in thought as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. "Would you," the redhead then asks, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Would you join S.H.I.E.L.D if given the chance?"

Lip slipping from between her teeth, Camille sucks in a sharp breath before releasing it slowly. "I'm- I don't," her lips purse then as she shakes her head, her shoulders shrugging beneath Natasha's hands. She opens her mouth to speak again but Natasha cuts her off.

"You know what, don't worry about it. Don't even think about it," she offers the younger girl a grin. "You got some training to do and trust me, I'm more strict than Steve ever was."

Camille scoffs out a laugh, a slow grin tilting up the corners of her lips. "Bring it. I'm in need of a good challenge."

At her words, Natasha's grin suddenly turns feral. "You're gonna regret those nine words."

* * *

True to her word, Camille regretted ever opening her mouth to the Black Widow.

That first day of training had Camille learning how to block a punch and kicks while maintaining her balance. The first half of the day had Natasha pulling her punches and kicks inches from making contact but when Camille showed signs of getting the hang of it, Natasha let her have it.

Needless to say, Camille came in the next day with numerous bruises.

But even though Natasha had easily broken through to Camille- the girl was still hesitant to greet the others. It wasn't that they had did anything wrong but after being kidnapped, it scared her. It scared her more than anything and put her off of human interaction but there was just something about Natasha murmuring to her in Russian that had her letting the redhead in.

So the entire first week of training goes with just Natasha meeting her in the gym and everyone else giving her space.

But after the first week, Camille gets a bit cocky in training and in a split second of distraction, Natasha's sneaker clad foot meets the left side of her head. All Camille knew was darkness and then she was blinking awake in medical with Natasha frowning at her, and Clint and Pepper standing just on the outside of her sectioned off room.

Seeing them visibly worrying over her made her chest ache just a bit and she hesitantly gestures them in. "Come closer," she sighs, grimacing when she tries to sit up.

Pepper rushes in right away, fretting over the newly bruised cheek and Clint snorts when he sees the other bruises littering her arms. "Nat doesn't go easy, does she?"

"She doesn't," Camille admits. "And it didn't help that I mentioned I was in need of a challenge." Clint hisses in mock sympathy before chuckling lowly, Camille slowly meeting his gaze with a frown. "I'm sorry," she tells him and then lets her gaze lock on with Pepper's. "To both of you. And everyone else, too, I guess. I shouldn't have hidden myself-"

"There's no need for an apology," Pepper murmurs, cutting her off. "Now lie back and get some rest. Natasha's going to give you the rest of the day off."

Natasha huffs but doesn't fight Pepper and for that, Camille is grateful because getting knocked out sucks. "While I'm grateful for the time off right now, I have a feeling this is going to bite me in the ass come tomorrow."

And the only answer Camille gets is an all too friendly smirk from her trainer.

* * *

Tony, Steve, and Bruce had heard of Camille's trip to medical but none of them wanted to crowd her- all three of them agreeing that it was best if she came to them. And surprisingly, it works out in their favor a day later when they find apology caramel apple cupcakes and apple pie with ice cream in the communal kitchen when JARVIS tells them to head there.

Camille had then continued on with her training, she running with Steve in the mornings once again though they now stayed on the more populated trails.

Natasha had kept her busy from one in the afternoon until six in the evening, the redheaded agent showing the mutant how to throw a proper punch, how to sweep an opponent off their feet, and how to throw a combination of punches that could weaken and knock out someone.

And eventually, Clint started to help out as well with what he knew best.

Camille didn't like guns so Clint never gave her that option and the both of them didn't think she had the muscle for a bow yet. So remembering the nifty little daggers he and Natasha had gotten Camille for Christmas, Clint trains her how to properly throw a dagger and hit her intended target.

She's not terrible but she's not exactly good either.

But it was called  _training_ for reason.

* * *

With training having taken up most of Camille's time, the blonde has less and less time to bake much to Tony's displeasure. So when she has one of her skype calls with Darcy and sometimes Jane, they tell her that Thor's due back on Earth the following day and Camille wants to greet him with something sweet and delicious for his return.

Having told Natasha of her plans before asking for some time off training, the redhead agrees if only Camille makes her an Earthquake cake. She hadn't even known what she wanted to make Thor so when Natasha asked for her own Earthquake cake, she decided she'd make the Asgardian the same.

The first cake had been finished and left to cool, the resulting product looking messy but very edible. The coconut and nuts that had lined the bottom of the pan rose through both the German cake batter and the creamy gooey mixture of cream cheese, butter, vanilla, and powdered sugar. But while the coconut, nuts, and some of the cake batter rose to the surface, the creamy mixture sank so that when you cut into the cake, it oozed out onto your plate.

With the newest playlist that Darcy had sent her, Camille doesn't hear when the elevator dings open on the floor and nearly drops the bowl of creamy goo as she's pouring it atop the cake batter when a voice rings out.

"Mmm, something smells delicious."

She squeaks in surprise, her grip tightening on the bowl as she looks up only to find Pepper with her eyes closed and peeling off her work blazer. "It's, uh, earthquake cake," Camille tells her. "One for Natasha for giving me the day off and one for Thor who's coming in later tonight." Pepper pouts at her words and Camille chuckles in response. "But I'm pretty sure Natasha will share with you so no worries."

And that- that earns a smile from the taller blonde as she takes a seat on a stool at the kitchen bar. "How's training going?"

"It's good," Camille confesses, taking the dirty dishes to the sink and rinsing them out to prepare them for the dishwasher. "Natasha says I've improved greatly in hand to hand combat but I have shit aim with a dagger. Pretty soon, we're going to start incorporating my ability."

"Really, how so?"

Nose scrunching up, Camille frowns at Pepper. "There's going to be an obstacle course, lots of running, and shifting mid-leap while Clint shoots at me with a paintball gun." A few seconds pass where Pepper looks absolutely horror-stricken but then she snorts and chuckles, and Camille pouts. "It's not funny! Those little balls filled with paint hurt."

"Really," the older blonde smirks.

"Yes! When I was little," Camille starts and then pauses, her sudden grin slowly falling but then reappearing a second later with her voice more quiet and fond. "When I was little, my dad took me to a paintball course. I was nervous, of course, because I'd heard that it hurt to be shot by a paintball gun but after much padding, my dad said it wouldn't hurt. He lied."

"Oh no."

"Yeah," Camille then chuckles. "I had this really nasty bruise near my collar bone and when my mom saw, she was so mad."

Pepper watches as Camille remembers the fond memories of her parents, the mutant's eyes suddenly watering but she quickly hides that fact by gripping the cake pan in hand and turning to place it in the oven. Although, when she turns back around, there's no hiding the sudden redness around her eyes.

Frowning, the blonde CEO clears her throat. "I know this is none of my business," she murmurs. "But did S.H.I.E.L.D ever let you go visit the graves of your family?"

Camille tenses, her gaze set downward as she studies the counter top intensely. "No," she gulps. "I- I wasn't," she tries again only to shut her mouth and sigh. "It didn't even cross my mind," she admits.

A second passes then another, and a sniffle can be heard. Pepper's immediately out of her seat then, rushing to the mutant's side and pulling her into a hug just as the sobs escape the girl's throat.

"Oh, God, Pepper," Camille cries. "I didn't- I didn't even visit them! My parents were murdered because of me and I haven't even taken the time-"

"Ssh, shh," Pepper coos, tucking Camille's head beneath her chin and smoothing down the girl's hair as Camille's arms loosely wrap around her waist. "It's okay. You've been through something that not many people make it out alive of and it's only practical you haven't visited them yet."

"But I could have," she sobs. "I've been here for months, Pep, and not once has the thought of visiting my parents' final resting place cross my mind."

"You were healing," Pepper tells her. "Even though they were your parents, your health should have been put first just as it was. You've come a long way since you first stepped foot in this tower and I'm sure your parents are smiling down at you. And if you're feeling up to it now," Pepper takes a moment to breathe in deeply and let it out slowly. "I'll take some time off next week and we'll fly out together to visit them."

Camille falls silent though her form is still slightly shaking from her repressed sobs and takes a step back a moment later, looking up at Pepper with watery eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I would. You might not have noticed," Pepper weakly smiles, wiping away Camille's tears with her thumbs. "But we're one dysfunctional family here at the Tower. We'd do anything for each other."

Finally cracking a weak grin of her own, Camille sniffles some more before leaning back into Pepper's embrace. "Thank you. I'd like that very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got the Russian wrong for little sister. I only have google to rely on.


	14. Chapter 14

True to Pepper's words, the following week has Camille all set to fly out on Stark's jet to Ohio.

Of course, when Tony found out that his girlfriend was actually taking time off of work and her reasoning, he decided to tag along for moral support. As did Bruce and Steve when they realized it was Camille's first time visiting the graves of her parents.

Natasha and Clint would have gone, too, had they not been called away on S.H.I.E.L.D business. But with the last minute additions to her trip, Camille didn't mind and was even grateful for their support and text messages that she got from Clint, Natasha, and even Phil all wishing her a safe trip.

She had packed a last minute bag and slung a black garment bag over her shoulder which earned her questioning stares, but she merely shrugged and gestured down to her boots, cut-off shorts, and flannel.  _"Do you really think I'm going to visit my Mom looking like a dirtbag teenager?"_

" _Uh, no,"_ Tony had shrugged, curiosity twinkling in his eyes. _"But if you're not showing up dressed like you are then what did you pack?"_

" _Something my mom would have been proud of and something that just might actually bring a tear to Pepper's eye."_ Having heard the conversation, Pepper mockingly gasped and Camille lightly chuckled. _"Just wait and see, Stark. Even you might be surprised."_

Pepper had then led Camille onto the jet, greeting the pilots and showing Camille where she could stow her bags in the back room and assures her that she wouldn't let Tony peek.

The interior of the jet had been done up in white, beige, and chrome- Pepper directing Camille to sit in two plush leather seats that were angled towards each other with a small table in between them. A TV screen hung above Pepper's head but Camille didn't think they'd be watching anything since she was too nervous to become too comfortable and it visibly showed.

Steve, Tony, and Bruce had climbed on not that long after- Steve taking the chair across the aisle from the girls, Bruce taking a seat on the couch behind Pepper and buckling himself in while Tony made a beeline for the small black marbled bar towards the front of the jet.

This had been Camille's first flight so as the jet took off down the runway, Camille's fingers dug into the armrests of her seat while Pepper smiled encouragingly at her. But the second the jet was smooth sailing through the air, everyone unbuckled themselves and became at ease to move around.

Pepper spent a couple of minutes staring at Camille in her peripheral vision, Camille feeling the stare but not wanting to spook the older woman so she waited. However, after ten minutes, Camille had sighed and stared Pepper head on.

" _Spit it out, Pep."_

And like a dam breaking, Pepper caves in and speaks what's on her mind.  _"It's just- the other day, I was signing some forms and came across this year's college Scholarship winner and I got to thinking. Did you- were you still thinking about continuing your education?"_

Camille had gaped for a few seconds, her mind slowly reprocessing Pepper's words.  _"Well, I wanted to- I do- but I just don't know where or how to even start."_

Smiling in relief, Pepper had picked up a briefcase that was similar to a messenger bag and started pulling out folders.  _"That's great and I apologize if this is a bit forward but I scoured up some applications for you. Do you know what you want to study?"_

" _Uh,"_ Camille mutters, eyes darting over the numerous folders.  _"I just wanted my basics first. I'm not really sure."_

" _That's okay,"_ she assures her.  _"There's a school a ten minute walk away from the Tower if you want to go there or just fill out all of these and see where you get accepted,"_ Pepper said and pushed the folders across the small table.

Camille hadn't known what to say then but Pepper merely waved off any questions that Camille could have had and told her to relax- that she could worry about school after they got the day over with.

The rest of the ride had been a bit nerve wracking, Camille hiding the folders when Steve came back over to them with drinks. It's not that she didn't want them to know- they'd figure it out eventually- but she wasn't even sure what she wanted and she didn't want anyone to get their hopes up about her future.

And then a good thirty minutes before landing, Camille excused herself to the back room where she decided to get dressed in the one outfit that was sure to turn heads.

Of course, leave it to her to don one of the most infuriating tops on earth that she couldn't zip up on her own so she ends up calling Pepper to the room with her. Tony had catcalled, Camille had flipped him off without exposing her half-dressed form, and the door shut behind Pepper as she stared wide-eyed at the top that Camille was having difficulty with.

But once the top was zipped up, Camille had shooed Pepper from the room before she could don the rest of her outfit and shoes.

Once everything had been pulled on, Camille had only stumbled a few times. She had surprisingly found a mirror, giving a last second look-over on [the black textured strappy bralet, a deep red galaxy flowing skirt, and a pair of black strapped platform wedge sandals](http://www.polyvore.com/starting_over/set?id=136915232). A five star ear cuff clung to her left ear, a silver crescent moon clung to a black velvet ribbon around her neck, and a star-studded wrap-around bracelet adorned her wrist.

After quickly combing and making sure her hair was frizz free and hanging in nearly straight waves, Camille finally stepped out of the room and into the aisle.

Pepper had been the first to spot her, she trailing off with her words which then caused everyone to turn and see what she was staring at. She smiled hesitantly and then blushed when Tony got his shit-eating grin and snapped a quick picture of her.  _"Hey there, Slick. You clean up nice."_

" _Yeah, well, it's the least I could do since the last nice outfit I wore for my Mom was a sleek pantsuit for Prom instead of a dress."_

" _You didn't."_ Pepper had gasped.

" _I did. My high school career was made up of nothing but my grunge phase. My mother did not approve so I figured she'd be happy with seeing me like this wherever it is that she is now."_

There had been assurances that her mother was already smiling down on her and many compliments, of course, and then Camille was seated and strapped in once more as the jet descended.

When everyone stepped off the jet, Camille needing help since she was in heels, Pepper had led her over to Happy who had somehow made it there before them and told her to get in the car. Tony, Bruce, and Steve had taken a completely different vehicle than the girls.

A good while into their trip, the three men grew curious when Happy stopped outside a flower shop in Canton, Ohio, and watched as the two girls entered the shop only to come out fairly quickly with two different bouquets in hand.

They're on the road once again and it takes another few minutes until they're standing at the gates of a public cemetery.

Every headstone and mausoleum had been kept clean, vibrant green grass covered the graves, and a gravel pathway showed where it was perfectly okay for guests to walk. Trees lined the main pathway that led from the entrance to the very back of the cemetery, and benches were scattered about so people could sit and talk to their loved ones.

So having found where her parent's graves were online (the cemetery was really up-to-date), Camille headed towards their location with a bouquet of wildflowers clutched in her hand- the flowers in shades of pink, purple, and blue with baby's breath here and there.

They stop about a few feet away, Camille staring at her parent's double headstone that the town got for them since she wasn't there- a picture of her parents sitting above their names and just under the words of  _In Loving Memory._

" _Can I- can I have moment first,"_ her voice had wobbled, the group immediately giving her the moment she requested.

They had stood back, Pepper gripping a bouquet of white snapdragons in her own hand, as Camille stepped forward and just stared down at the names her mom and dad. Her moment passed as did another but the group didn't want to intrude too soon. So instead, they stood back and watched as Camille knelt down to sit on her knees, and placed the flowers under her mother's name. Her head lowered as she privately spoke to them and then her shoulders started shaking as sobs filled the air.

Steve was the first by her side, kneeling with her and laying his arm around her shoulders to let her lean into him.

Tony, Bruce, and Pepper all took turns squeezing her shoulder in comfort when Steve gave them some space, and then Pepper had finally laid her own bouquet down on the Saunders' grave just under the father's name.

They stood and squatted there for a good ten minutes, Camille introducing each person to her parents as if they were sitting right there with them. Each person went and gave their word to the Saunders' grave that Camille was in good hands now and that there was nothing to worry about.

A few more tears had been shed but the entire time, Steve kept his arm around her while Tony squatted on her other side with Pepper and Bruce at their backs.

Wherever it was that the Saunders' spirits were now, well, Camille was pretty sure they were smiling down on her.

* * *

Camille is nervous.

While she had all the freedom in the world now and lived at Stark tower with the Avengers, the one thing she hadn't really worked on was socializing with people who weren't  _in the know_ about everything Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D related.

Sure she had Darcy and Jane as friends but they met through Thor. And when she went out with Steve or Natasha or even Pepper, being polite to strangers was totally different than working up the nerve to speak with them and make it a regular thing to where it could lead to friendship.

So a few days after visiting her parents, Camille hadn't thought twice about filling out the college applications that Pepper had managed to scrounge up for her. Nor did she expect to hear back so soon a couple months later with acceptance letters.

In her time between submitting the applications and hearing back from them, Camille kept up with her training with both Clint and Natasha as well as her running with Steve. She greatly improved with her dagger throwing, hitting targets left and right but she still had problems with moving targets. And while her hand to hand was most excellent, she was no Black Widow and she often ended up on her ass when sparring with Natasha or Clint, but she was glad to know that she could now hold her own.

Steve was, by far, still faster than her at running. However, in dog form, she could keep up with him in a dead sprint but then would pay for it seconds later as she lapped at water that Steve slowly poured from a water bottle for her.

And when she wasn't busy training, running, or continuing to bond with Jane and Darcy via webcam, Camille was baking.

Bruce and Tony were most hooked on her treats, JARVIS having added her to the small list of people with access to the labs when either men weren't paying attention to let her in. She kept them fed with sweets, and often poked and prodded the men to leave the labs when they'd been in there in for longer than six hours at a time.

But all the while she kept up with this, not once did she tell anyone other than Pepper that she was looking to further her education. So when she got the letters in the mail, she had them delivered to Pepper and the women opened them together. And when they realized she had been accepted to a few of the schools- the school that was only a ten minute walk away being one of them- Pepper helped Camille order the books and supplies she needed.

Everything had been going great for Camille so, of course, that would be when Director Fury decided to pay her a personal visit alongside Coulson.

..

..

She had just gotten out of the shower when JARVIS summoned her to the family room- Camille quickly plaiting her hair loosely on one side and not bothering with changing out of her tank top and pajama shorts. If anyone had a problem with her clothing, it was their fault for summoning her after her nightly shower.

She doesn't know what to expect but she's not expecting to find Director Fury sitting quite comfortably on the couch with agent Coulson standing at his back. She also wasn't expecting the hostile glare Tony was shooting at the back of the Director's head as he mixed himself up a drink or the fact that Clint and Natasha seem all too at ease with their boss inside their home.

And the only one who seems wary of the entire situation besides Camille, is Steve if his curious glances to the Director and two of his teammates are anything to go by.

"Uh, what's going on," she frowns as she steps further into the room.

"Excellent wording, pipsqueak," Tony blurts loudly, topping off his drink and making his way towards everyone else. "I'd like to know exactly what the Spy and Agent are doing in our humble abode as well."

Camille's frown deepens, she taking a seat on one of the single chair sofas and Tony immediately sits to her right on the arm rest.

"Miss Saunders," Fury nods in greeting, he sitting forward and resting his arms on parted knees. "I have a proposition for you."

Tony snorts, "This outta be good."

Fury, Coulson, and Natasha all glare at Stark, and Rogers fidgets in his seat. "Go on," Camille gulps quietly, eyes darting from Coulson to Fury's face.

"I am well aware of what Agent Coulson has told you- that you'd be free of S.H.I.E.L.D once you've gotten on your own two feet," and here, both Stark and Rogers tense. "But the thing is, Saunders, is that I believe you'd make an excellent asset to S.H.I.E.L.D and if not, then this team."

"No," Tony spits, standing to his feet. "Absolutely not," he glares at Fury.

"I don't believe you're name is Miss Saunders, Stark," Fury then turns his attention to him while Camille takes a moment to process his words. "This is her decision and no-one else's."

Tony splutters angrily and Steve's face is twisted in a scowl but both Barton and Romanoff are calm and cool about the whole thing. "You two," Tony then gestures to both his teammates who are also agents on Fury's pay roll. "You knew about this, didn't you? You knew what Fury had planned. That's why all this training bullshit started in the first place."

Clint's jaw ticks but he doesn't say anything and Natasha's as stoic as Coulson. And when Camille turns her wondering gaze on Natasha and catches her gaze, Natasha's answer is there as plain as day.

_Yes. They knew this was going to happen._

Shoulders slumping and pushing the little bit of hurt to the side, Camille meets Coulson's gaze since Fury is still glaring at Stark. "Can I have some time to think about this?"

"What?! You can't be serious," Tony yelps.

Coulson briefly grins and nods, and Fury's attention is immediately back on her. "You've got 'til tomorrow afternoon. After that, I expect an answer."

Fury stands without another word, fixing the infamous trench coat on his shoulders and disappearing with Coulson into the elevator.

Meeting Steve's gaze, Camille can only chew on her bottom lip nervously even as he tries to give her a reassuring smile. "Kid," Tony groans, dragging her attention away from Steve. "Please tell me you're not actually going to think about this?"

She opens her mouth to respond, his own gaze looking quite hurt and betrayed but Clint beats her to the punch. "Why shouldn't she?"

"You know damn well why, Legolas."

"I don't actually," his eyes narrow in annoyance as he stares back at Tony. "She can benefit from S.H.I.E.L.D should she take the opportunity and hell, it'd give her a reason to stay with us. But it's her decision; not ours."

"She's a goddamn kid," Ton yells back, Camille finally bristling.

"I'm not actually. As of two weeks ago, I'm twenty-two. I'm an adult therefore I can make this decision all on my own."

Tony gapes at her and Camille feels just a teeny bit bad when he snaps his jaw shut and wipes all emotion from his face. Without saying another word, Tony turns in a huff and stalks out of the room.

Tears prick the back of her eyes but after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she turns to Steve to who's staring sadly at her. "We missed your birthday?"

She gives a watery chuckle, shrugging as if it were no big deal. "Don't let his anger sway your decision," Natasha finally speaks up, her agent facade slipping away. "Stark doesn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D and he's quite attached to you so he doesn't want to see you get hurt. None of us do. So when you make your decision, make sure it's the right one. We'll back you no matter what."

"I know," Camille assures her. "I just- there's something else, though. Something that might conflict with my work with S.H.I.E.L.D should I accept," she sighs. "But give it to me straight, Nat. If I don't accept Fury's offer, what are the chances that I'll still be on their radar after it's all said and done?"

And deciding to not be an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D for a few seconds, Natasha gives her an honest answer. "You'll be on it as long as you're friends with the Avengers."

Camille can only nod and smile sadly in understanding, and climb to her feet with a soft sigh. "Well, thanks for that. I've a got a mad genius to go soothe now."

They let her go without another word and Camille makes her way silently to the elevator and down to the labs. She can see Stark and Banner moving about their lab- Banner occasionally glancing at Tony and Tony scowling, his lips moving in what appears to be an angry rant even though she can't hear what he's saying.

The door whooshes open upon her arrival and Bruce is the only one to look up and greet her.

"You going to take Fury up on his offer," he asks and when Camille frowns at him, he smiles sheepishly. "Tony won't shutup about it. But don't let his mood fool you. He's angry at Fury, not at you."

Unbeknownst to both Tony and Bruce, Bruce's words actually make Camille feel better. For a moment there, she actually thought that Tony was upset with her and that's one of the reasons she was down here to make sure he wasn't.

"I'm, uh, I'm not sure yet," she confides to both Bruce and Tony even though Tony has his back to her. "I want to," she admits and quickly averts her gaze. "But there's another factor that I have to think about and Fury has to accept some conditions of mine before I fully accept."

"Which are," Bruce asks.

Lips twitching in amusement, Camille finally grins. "Meet with us tomorrow in the family room. You'll find out then."

"So that's it," Tony drops whatever tool he has, whirling around with a look of defeat. "You're going to accept."

"Yes.. and no."

"Explain," Tony's eyes narrow as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Heaving a small sigh, Camille tells him, "Fury reminds me too much of Charles Xavier. He- he wants all his little ducks in a row and awaiting command. But unlike Xavier, Fury can't get into my mind and therefore won't know until it's too late to do anything about it."

Bruce and Tony are hanging off her words, Bruce beating Tony to the obvious question. "Too late to do anything about what?"

"Too late to realize that while I'm being shaped into the perfect little spy or agent or whatever it is he has planned for me, he won't exactly be the main person I'll be reporting in to." Tony and Bruce are staring at her rather incredulously and Camille smirks while crossing her arms over her chest. "S.H.I.E.L.D might have saved me from captivity but it's the Avengers who pulled me out of a dark place and made me decently ready to face the world again. If anything, it's the Avengers I owe my loyalty to, not S.H.I.E.L.D.

They're all stoic faces and cold demeanor's, wanting answers right then and there but you guys- you guys made me feel at home. You," she pauses to look at Tony. "You gave me a laptop the first day we met as a way to communicate with JARVIS and others without speaking when I wasn't comfortable. And you," she turns to Bruce with a genuine smile. "You gave me companionship without really doing anything. When I followed you into your personal lab space, you didn't kick me out or even expect me to talk. You just let me- you just let me be."

The trio fall into a easy silence after Camille's reasoning, Tony finally letting out a somewhat defeated sigh minutes later.

"So you're going to do it, then. You're gonna be S.H.I.E.L.D's little minion?"

"Eh," she shrugs. "Should be fun."

* * *

With a majority of her friend's approving her decision, Camille slept comfortably through the night. However, breakfast and the time spent waiting for Coulson and Fury's arrival is a bit nerve wrecking because if she were being honest with herself and everyone, she really wants to work and help make a difference whether it be with S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers themselves. Especially like Natasha and Coulson when they had rescued her and numerous mutants from captivity.

But hearing stories about Fury- she knows he's a stubborn ass and will want things his way so she's not sure how he's going to like listening to her  _demands._

Pepper, of course, had taken her aside when she learned the reasoning for Camille's distress and told her everything would be fine- that Fury would work with her and all she hopes for is that Pepper is right.

And when Coulson and Fury finally do show up, everyone meets on the family floor and surrounds around Camille as she sits in the same sofa chair as the night before for support.

"Do you have an answer for me," Fury asks right away as he and Coulson stride into the room, his eye seeking Camille and only Camille out as he gets closer.

Camille merely raises an eyebrow at his approach, the fingers of her left hand thumping softly along the arm rest from pinky to forefinger. She's the epitome of calm and collected on the outside as Natasha had prepped her to be but on the inside, she's freaking out.

"Not even going to take a seat," Tony scoffs somewhere behind Camille but she ignores him.

"Actually, yes," she nods instead, her eyes trained on only Fury. "But before I fully  _accept,_ I have two conditions that I need met."

"Name them," he deadpans without missing a beat.

Huh. Well, she didn't expect him to cave right then and there.

Eyes slightly widening, she sits up a bit straighter. "Right, well," she coughs a little to clear her throat. "If I do this- if I become an agent or whatever it is you have planned for me- I'm going to need to reschedule training around my college experience," she tells him.

"College experience," Fury huffs just as everyone starts murmuring curiously behind her.

And instead of having to explain it herself, Pepper lays a hand on her shoulder in support and smiles at the Director. "Yes," Pepper answers. "Camille came to me a while ago talking about furthering her education and I thought it was a good idea so I sent for applications. We filled them out months ago and she got accepted to a few schools but she chose the closest one which is about a ten minute walk from here."

"Jesus, kid," Tony chuckles. "Why didn't you tell anyone you wanted to go to school? I could have had you in within days!"

Shrugging, Camille finally breaks eye contact with Fury to peer over her shoulder at Stark. "Because you've done enough. Don't get me wrong," she grins sheepishly at him. "You're still helping me with the costs but I needed to do this on my own- applications and all- but just with a little help from Pepper."

And then turning back to face Fury, she says, "So if you want me on your team, we need to work around my school schedule because I want this." Leaning forward in her chair, she makes sure to make eye contact with him. "I want to be the teenager experiencing college that I didn't get to be but I also want to be the mutant who works with S.H.I.E.L.D to make a difference and take down assholes like the ones who kidnapped me. Hell, I'll even take on threats that normal people can't handle. Whatever you throw at me, I'll work with it."

From her peripheral vision, she can see Coulson now fidgeting, his gaze shifting from her to his boss. And Fury, he's staring so hard and his face impassive that she's fearing the worse. But what comes out of his mouth next completely stomps on her doubt. "What's the second condition?"

"I, uh, wow. Really," she mumbles in shock which earns a scoff from Tony and a slap on the back of her shoulder from someone to stay on track. "Oh, right.. right," she gulps and gets herself under control. "Condition number two is that I continue training under agents Barton and Romanoff here at Stark Tower." Fury glowers at this, his gaze flickering to the two said agents but she presses on. "I'll go in to Headquarters for any tests and evaluations at the end of every week or when you need me to but since I'm going to be going to college, I figured it'd be easier to do the training here with your agents like I have been for the past several months."

The room falls silent and tense, and Pepper squeezes Camille's shoulder lightly in anticipation.

Fury eyes her, and then each and every person standing at her back for what feels like an eternity before his shoulders visibly slump and he heaves a sigh. "You're hard to say no to, Miss Saunders," and Coulson actually  _snorts_ but after a glare from Fury, he's back to the stoic agent S.H.I.E.L.D trained him to be. Giving Camille his attention once more, Fury nods at her. "I believe we can work on your schedule but if I see or hear a report that you're not giving it your all in training, you're choosing one or the other. I won't have you too focused on what 2 + 2 is when the lives of millions could be at stake."

Camille gives a terse nod and then an all too familiar smirk that's too Stark-like for Fury's taste before he's grumbling and walking back towards the way he came. Coulson, though, lingers back with an honest-to-God smile.

"Miss Saunders," he holds his hand out for a formal shake. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to get this up so I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
> In the first part of this chapter, their conversations are in italics because the first part was written in past tense since I was only skimming over that scene of visiting her parents.
> 
> By the way, since everything's been a bit serious, we're going to have some fun next chapter ;) and then we'll have an epilogue after that which will result in a total of sixteen chapters. I actually thought that this would have been longer but I guess not =/
> 
> And real quick, I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewing, favoriting, and putting me on their alert lists. You really have no idea how much it makes me smile when I see that someone new had reviewed or favorited this story :D


	15. Chapter 15

It's been almost a complete year since Camille started training under S.H.I.E.L.D personnel and started her college career.

Although, she wished she would have thought more about starting college and being thrust into the environment of so many clashing personalities. Luckily for her, though, Clint had tailed her on the way to the school campus and then escorted her to and from classes. She doesn't know how but Clint even got to sit in on some classes though he stayed in the very last row and blended in as much as he could.

And when Camille felt a little too overwhelmed in between classes, he was there to give her a pep talk and get Pepper or Natasha or even Coulson on the phone to let her know that she was fine and doing good.

Clint escorting her around campus lasted a whole two and a half weeks before Camille finally felt ready to take on college on her own. But the first lunch she had solo was incidentally also the first day she had a run-in with  _mean girls_ but was saved from the trouble by  _Lizzie,_ a chic rock mean girl who wasn't actually mean to Camille herself.

Meeting Lizzie had opened up Camille's mind to the clubs of college and one club in particular had led Camille to making a few trusting friends which made the college experience that much more easier.

Her schedule had her classes from Monday through Thursday, eleven to five, and then on Friday's from eight in the morning to two in the afternoon. All her schoolwork was usually taken care of  _during_ school where she got tutored because she forgot quite a bit during her imprisonment, and in the time that she got off in-between classes. And directly after school was dedicated solely to training as well as the weekends, but during the weekends she got hourly breaks at lunch and dinner, and then went back into training before Nat or Clint called it a night and she went to shower then bed.

It had been hard to suddenly adjust to both college life and training, which turned a bit more aggressive than Camille had expected, but she adjusted nonetheless a few months in. Director Fury even went as far as sending in a trusted agent who wouldn't be biased about Camille's progress but Camille didn't seem to mind agent Hill sitting in on her training to take notes.

Most days, Hill would sit on a bench in the gym to watch Natasha and Camille spar- the Black Widow showing the mutant anything and everything that would help her in the field- with a notebook in hand as she took notes of the day's activities. Hill rarely sat in to watch as Camille shifted between animals to avoid flying projectiles but she was sure to stand in and watch when Clint started showing the mutant how to handle a gun.

Camille didn't like the way the gun felt in her hand nor did she like the kick-back after firing the first round. But Clint was there every step of the way and showed her how to improve her stance and to square her shoulders just right.

And on the vacation days she got from school, it was spent reading handbook after handbook that S.H.I.E.L.D had to offer.

Not once did agent Hill ever speak to Camille herself but during a lunch break in which Camille had quickly whipped up a batch of lemon bars with sprinkled powdered sugar, the agent broke and could be seen offering the mutant a smile here and there.

Fury would never forgive the girl for breaking so many of his agents.

* * *

College, maintaining friendships, and training became a lot easier over time.

She rarely had any days off but the team were sure that Camille had gotten a break when the anniversary of her parents' death came up and on her birthday. Tony had given her access to his jet and this time, Clint and Natasha had went with her while the others stayed behind. And since they had missed her twenty-second birthday, they were sure to do something for her twenty-third this time around and even let her invite over a few select group of friends.

..

..

Thor, Jane, and Darcy had showed up the afternoon of Camille's birthday- Stark having sent his personal jet for them for the small get-together they were throwing that night.

Darcy had been her loud energetic self, thanking Stark for the swanky ride and then demanding to know why there wasn't a fold out table or even a vacant ping pong table. Tony, of course, had scoffed and said he had far better taste than fold out tables and game tables, but Darcy had merely marched up to him with narrowed eyes.

" _She is a college kid, for fucks sake. We need beer pong!"_

So after finding and then sending one of Stark Industries' maintenance men deep down into the bowels of the Tower to look for an ancient fold out table- Steve was absolutely against using their ping pong table from the game room for a drinking game- Darcy had happily set it up near the kitchen and off the carpet per Pepper's request.

And since Camille was in school with her friends until five in the evening, Darcy had time to put her bags away in Thor's apartment before leaving the Tower with Jane and Thor in search of last minute party supplies.

Pepper had a large birthday banner made and hung it on the wall to the right when you exited off the elevator, Steve had found some blue, green, and purple streamers, and hung those from corner to corner in a twisted fashion, and Clint found these silvery spirals that hung downward from a small piece of fishing line and hung those all over the ceiling.

Natasha had  _hundreds_ of balloons delivered to the tower- some filled with helium and others with just plain air- and laughed when Tony spluttered about where they were going to put all of them. Some balloons had been put in groups and tied down in the corners of the room, some floated to cover the ceiling, and the ones with plain air were left on the ground much to Clint and Tony's later amusement as they lightly kicked them around.

When Thor and the ladies had gotten back, Darcy carried in numerous red and blue solo cups, and bore a manic grin. Jane stumbled in behind her with a gold party horn hanging from her lips and babbling about confetti poppers, and a chuckling Thor who had a Disney Princess cone party hat strapped to his head.

Party horns and confetti poppers had been laid out on the kitchen bar- Darcy dividing them up between everyone and made sure to have enough for Camille's friends.

Pepper had spent a good couple of hours on the phone and talked about having a cake delivered to the Tower, a butt load of pizza, and non-alcoholic beverages delivered as well since she had been voted against on finger foods and fruit trays.

And when JARVIS finally alerted everyone that Camille was in the Tower and entering the elevator, the family room had been put on lock down and Camille would only be allowed entrance after her friends were situated on the floor along with everyone else.

Tony and Pepper had opened up their loft for everyone to gather before the party but only after everyone had been dressed- the lot of them gathering to give Camille her one single gift that they all put together.

..

..

"Wow, is that see-through," is the first thing to leave Darcy's lips when Camille opens up her apartment door.

Camille beams, throwing her arms around Darcy in a hug. "You came! And, yes, it's see-through," she laughs.

The over-sized black striped shirt has mesh panels so you can see skin but she put on a thin spaghetti strap tank top beneath it to not show off too much, and galaxy leggings cling to her legs.

"Of course, I came," the brunette scoffs. "It's your party at Stark's Tower and it's  _not_ a black and white event. Which, by the way, Jane says  _thank you_  because she didn't have to worry about looking for a suitable dress and got to come in comfortable jeans."

"S'not a problem," Camille laughs.

She finally gives her friend a good look over, noticing that Darcy took to heart her email about coming in whatever clothing they're most comfortable in. Her friend in question is dressed in a suitable off the shoulder silver tunic and plaid leggings of her own that have rips from the tops of her thighs down to her ankles, and glossy maroon boots.

"So are you about ready then," Darcy wonders. "Everyone's waiting upstairs in the loft for a quick whatever they're planning and then we're just waiting on your friends. Which, by the way, are there any cuties?"

"Really, Darcy," she chuckles, turning off the lights around her apartment. "They're all younger than me."

"So babies, huh. Can I freak them out by cradling their heads to my lovely bosom and telling them that they're all a-okay and nothing is going to harm them?"

Snorting, Camille nods. "Yeah. You do that. Connor will have a blast."

"Connor, eh," she waggles her eyebrows. "Is he at least cute?"

Camille takes a moment to think, her nose scrunching up in thought before she shrugs. "He's cute." And upon seeing the look Darcy's giving her, she rolls her eyes. "But he's not my type."

"What is your type then?"

"Older."

"Avenger old?"

"Gross, Darce. Tony's filled in the roll of an immature father figure and Bruce is like pseudo-Uncle."

"What about arms and ass?"

"Clint and Steve are like my brothers," Camille deadpans before cracking up alongside her friend.

"Yeah? What about the lady Avenger? You didn't mention anything about her," Darcy grins slyly.

"Because no-one ever expects me to think about the same sex," she pauses and then sighs, and continues on. "But I will admit that they're all attractive. I just value my dignity way too much than to let them think otherwise so I swear to God, Darcy, if that gets out I will murder you in your sleep."

Darcy mimes zipping her lips shut but she ends up smiling feral anyways. "So you dig the ladies as well then? Good to know."

"I dig whoever attracts me," she shrugs.

Both girls laugh again, Darcy then watching as Camille continues to run around her apartment and turn everything off by hand instead of having their handy AI do it.

And by the time Camille's locking up and they're heading for the elevator, Darcy nudges her friend's shoulder. "So, just who all did you invite to your little shin-dig?"

"Just a few friends," she grins. "You'll just have to wait and see."

..

..

Meeting in Pepper and Tony's loft, Camille's glad to see that everyone took her words to heart.

There are no suits, blazers, ties, dresses, or skirts in sight- everyone having dressed down for the party. There are button down shirts for the men but everyone are in jeans and Camille could not feel more comfortable with these people than she does right now.

She had told everyone that she didn't want or need any presents but when Pepper presents her with a gift bag, Tony tells her to shutup and not complain, and to open the goddamn present. It's all said with a grin, though, so Camille only chuckles before doing as told.

She doesn't know what to expect since everyone said they had a hand in this one present- including both Jane and Darcy- but it's definitely not the thin glossy hardcover of a children's book. A children's book in which is titled  _Living With the Avengers_ and has a very familiar cartoon version of the gang- a picture in which Camille had drawn long ago.

Startled wide eyes immediately snap to a beaming Pepper first then to each amused one of Tony, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Clint, Steve, and finally Natasha.

And when she finally flashes them a grin, her eyes fall back down to the book which just so happens to showcase the author's name of  _Cami Coulson._  That right there has her snorting and then Natasha telling her that Coulson couldn't make it to the party but that he hoped she'd have fun. She smiles in understanding and then quickly skims through the book, finding her various comic drawings of the Avengers in action mode or lounging about the Tower and labs.

As it turned out, none of them knew what to get her for her birthday since she practically had everything she could possibly need or want. But the only thing she didn't have was financial independence that Pepper had remembered Camille complaining about, and it was Steve's suggestion to make a book of drawings. Everyone pitched in ideas for a title, some had connections to friends who knew literary agents, and others gave their opinion on whether or not they'd use Camille's real name or something that wouldn't be traced directly back to her in case she wanted to be anonymous. They even chose which pictures would be put in the book and which ones couldn't be put in because of copyright issues (the ones where the avengers are MIB characters or anything else movie related), or had S.H.I.E.L.D content.

So now that Camille had her own book published which would soon be hitting shelves, Pepper quickly explains that she gets to keep the profits and therefore wouldn't feel bad about asking her or Tony for allowance any longer.

Camille beams at that, thanking everyone and hugging everyone before Darcy pulls her off to the side to go through the entire book herself.

Since her college friends still have a while until they get there, everyone hangs out in the loft and Pepper tries to wheedle information out of Camille about her friends that are coming over. But again, Camille doesn't give anything up but she does soothe Natasha and Bruce's paranoia about the newcomers, and tells them that her select group of friends  _won't_ be starstruck.

The conversation soon turns to alcohol and what they're going to be drinking, and Pepper confesses that she's not sure about the minors drinking. Tony tells hers her it's what all college kids do but Steve points out that not all college kids party at Stark Tower and leave there drunk as a skunk. Tony snorts at his choice of words but Camille then quietly asks if it's okay her friends stay the night in her apartment. And when Pepper asks what they're going to be doing about school the next morning- because they're not missing it just 'cause they're hungover- Camille tells them that the professors all have meetings so classes won't start until one in the afternoon.

Pepper is quick to cave but makes Camille promise that if any pictures are taken, no alcohol is to be anywhere in the picture. Natasha and Clint also pipe up that they're not be in the background of any pictures her friends take because of their agent status and because should enemies get ahold of those pictures, it won't end well, and Bruce quietly throws in his two cents about not being in the background either because of government issues.

Camille agrees to everything and she suddenly can't sit still as she tries to mentally will the time to fly by faster.

..

..

All too soon, JARVIS alerts the group that Camille's friends are waiting in the lobby and Darcy volunteers to go pick them up. And before anyone can agree or disagree, Darcy rushes into the elevator and waves at everyone with a saucy grin before the doors shut.

"Heaven help them," Camille mutters and Jane laughs with an, "Amen."

"Okay," Tony claps his hands excitedly. "Everyone knows the drill. If your name's not Camille, get your ass in the elevator." She snorts at that and Tony winks at her. "You stay here until JARVIS gives the okay to head on down."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she salutes him which causes him to grumble about being nothing like Rogers.

As Camille stays in the loft, everyone else piles into the elevator once it makes the trip back up to them and head down to the family floor. And when they get to the family floor, they realize Darcy got off the elevator to round up Camille's friends since they're not there yet.

It takes less than a minute and a half for Darcy to finally show up, she leading a line of three girls and two boys- all of whom are carrying bags with clinking bottles inside- gently kicking aside the balloons at their feet as they walk in. And lo and behold, Camille was right when she said her friends wouldn't be starstruck. They all manage to catch at least one of the Avengers' eyes, even Pepper and Jane, but the most they do is nod in greeting and grin. They're the epitome of college kids- dressed in jeans, jean shorts, henley's, tank tops, and graphic tees- and they are immediately liked by the Avengers and their significant others.

"Is this all of them," Tony asks as everyone strides towards the kitchen.

"Yep," Darcy pops the 'p' with a smile, gesturing to where Camille's friends can set down their bags before turning to face the elders of the room and introducing them. "The little lady over there that's pulling out- is that Smirnoff Vodka? I knew I was going to like this group," she grins slyly as the lightly dark-skinned girl laughs. "Everyone, meet Celia."

Celia waves at everyone, her smile showing off her insanely straight teeth. "I brought black cherry, orange, and original in case no-one liked the fruity flavors."

And now, it's Natasha's turn to grin. "I think I just found my favorite of the group."

Celia giggles and blushes under Natasha's stare, Darcy snorting before moving on to the next friend. "Kid with the lovely moles dotting the side of his face and neck is Connor," she says, pausing to wink at him as he rolls his eyes with a laugh at her description. "And the little lady at his side who I've learned is just quiet by nature is Ashley."

Both Connor and Ashley smirk and smile, each one of them waving at the assembled Avengers, Jane, and Pepper.

"Lizzie is the one who's pulling out Hpnotiq and Patrón, and the floppy haired boy who I'm going to-"

"You're not keeping him," Jane calls out, shaking her head in amusement as everyone chuckles.

"But.. but-"

"No."

"Fine," Darcy pouts at her friend and then turns to the boy in question. "Sorry, Toby, but I can't keep you."

"Uh, okay," he mutters nervously under everyone's gaze.

Darcy winks at him and he continues on pulling out six pack after six pack from a brown bag.

"Not that I'm against the alcohol," Tony pipes up, nose wrinkling at the cheap beer. "But where did you all get this from if you're underage?"

Lizzie, Connor, Ashley, Celia, and Toby all pause in rearranging their drinks- silently communicating with just wiggles of their eyebrows before each and every one of them smirk mischievously.

"We have our connections," Lizzie boldly states with a careless shrug. "After all, college is about shitty drinks and regretting our life choices when we wake up hungover the following day."

"I thought college was about, you know, furthering your education," Steve frowns.

"That, too," Lizzie smirks. "But tonight, we celebrate in honor of Camille and get so shitfaced that some of us wake up regretting every drink we take tonight."

"Here, here," Tony cheers before looking upward. "JARV, send in the lady of the hour, will 'ya? And dim the lights to twenty percent, please."

" _Of course, Sir."_

Darcy grumbles as the lights dim and has to rely on the light from her phone to quickly pass out party horns and confetti poppers.

Darcy, Clint, and Thor are the only ones who eagerly lightly grip their horns with their lips and everyone else excitedly takes hold of their confetti poppers when Darcy explains what they are. They gather around the elevator, everyone mixing and mingling as they watch the elevator makes it's ascent upward before finally descending and stopping on their floor.

The second the doors ding open and Camille steps out, there's a mixture of  _Surprise!_  and  _Happy Birthday!_ as well as flying confetti and the blowing of horns.

Camille can only laugh, the lights brightening back up as she's being hugged and passed around.

..

..

The food and cake ended up getting there almost as soon as Camille had made her appearance, Steve and Clint volunteering to go downstairs and retrieve everything.

The alcohol beverages has been placed in the freezer, the cheap beer in the fridge, and Pepper and Jane got cups filled with ice for their soda pop to eat with their food.

They all eat together around the kitchen bar- and in Darcy, Camille, and Clint's case- atop the counters, all of them laughing about anything and everything they make small talk about. And it isn't until they're all calm and eating the lovely plain cake with buttercream frosting does Tony finally ask just how it was that Camille came to be friends with people who appear to have nothing in common with each other.

Camille slowly grins as does Lizzie, and the girls tell their story.

"All of us," Camille starts first. "We all have something in common. Either we're a mutant or we have a relative who's a mutant. I met Lizzie first and she introduced me to this mutant club on campus where only mutants and family members of mutants are welcomed."

"Really," Tony's eyes sparkle with curiosity. "Tell us more."

Pepper shakes in her head in fond exasperation, a grin tilting up the corner of her lips. "Now you've done it."

Smirking, Lizzie takes a sip of her soda. "As usual, our story starts about myself saving the damsel in distress from a couple of  _mean girls_ ," she rolls her eyes as she says it. "Apparently, you can take the girl out of high school but you can't take the high school out of the girl."

Clint and Natasha's eyes immediately narrow, their gaze darting to Camille and practically screaming  _why didn't you tell us you were having trouble?!_  Holding up her hands in mock surrender, Camille sighs. "It was nothing, really. They were just spouting off about being head bitches in charge and then they tried to  _accidentally_  spill their drinks on me to embarrass me."

"Only their drinks never splashed on Camille because I- well, I stopped the liquid from hitting her and made it splash back at the girls."

"Really," Tony drawls. "And how did you stop liquid from falling downward and send it back up?"

"Like this."

Lizzie saunters up to the sink, all her friends grinning as she turns on the tap water. The water streams down into the sink and after a moment of hesitation, and an encouraging nod from Camille, she holds her hand out with her palm facing the water and everyone watches on as the stream suddenly redirects towards Lizzie's palm. She quickly turns off the tap, leaving a stream of water hanging mid-air, and when she uses both palms to do a little intricate movement of hands, the small stream of water forms into a ball hovering just above her right palm.

"I'm a mutant," she shrugs, eyes glued to the ball of water. "After Camille saw my ability, she started asking questions and confessed that she had a deceased family member who was a mutant. I brought her to the group, she met everyone else," Lizzie then nods to the rest of their college group. "And then when we got our little group of misfits together, she confessed her own ability."

Letting the ball of water drop into the sink, Lizzie clasps her hands together behind her back and waits for the inevitable questions. Only.. the questions never come even though there are curious gazes looking her up and down, and for that, she's grateful. She's never told someone of her ability and not had questions thrown at her, and even though Tony Stark looks like he's seconds away from cracking, the questions she's expecting never come.

Instead, the questions are directed towards everyone else.

"Anyone else wanna showcase an ability tonight," Clint quirks an eyebrow. "I'm kind of enjoying show and tell right now."

The college group of kids all snort, the rest of them shaking their heads.

"My Dad's a mutant," Toby hesitantly draws the attention to himself. "He can manipulate plant growth and what not."

"My cousin's one," Connor then pipes up. "He's kind of a dick and on the bad side of spectrum. We haven't heard from him in a while."

Steve looks like he wants to ask questions about this so called bad cousin but he ends up sighing and shaking his head.

"My aunt's a mutant," Celia smiles. "We call her a dream-walker since she can slip into your dreams."

Clint looks intrigued but again, no questions are asked.

All eyes then turn to the quiet one of the group, Ashley shrinking under their gaze until Connor laughs and throws his arm around her shoulders. "Her little sister was a mutant," he addresses everyone else as he lets Ashley hide in his side.

"Was," Bruce frowns.

Connor's smile falters, as does everyone else's but Ashley surprises them all by looking up and speaking. "Her voice would put you in a trance," she confesses softly. "My parents and I thought it was cute and funny at first- she using it to get extra servings at dinner- but the older she got, we realized just how dangerous her ability could actually be." She pauses here and Natasha's lips thin. An ability like that could really be dangerous in the wrong hands. "We explained to my sister that she needed to be careful and she understood immediately why we were anxious about people finding out about her. And then one day, registered mutants started to go missing and it terrified her so much that she asked our parents to drive her out of state to go get the cure."

The group of assembled guests and Avengers all fall silent, Ashley fidgeting at Connor's side. Luckily for her, though, Darcy is a pro at ending tension.

"Well, that was a total mood ruin-er. Thanks, Stark, really. You're awesome, bro."

"What? What'd I do?! I didn't even," he trails off, eyes wide as he starts whining to Pepper about what he did.

Grins and smiles start cracking all around the room and Camille couldn't be more grateful for her friend.

"Now that the meet and greets, and twenty questions are all out of the way," Darcy says, moving around the kitchen and pulling out various shot glasses with different colored bottoms. "Lizzie, pour the patrón."

"My pleasure," she purrs in response without missing a beat to which Darcy cackles.

Tony's attention is immediately brought to Lizzie, watching as she pours the clear liquid before he rushes to his own cabinet of liquor and pulls out a honey colored liquid, pouring his team their own shots.

"Alright," the busty brunette claps her hands together as she gets into party planning mode. "Now we need some music. Cami, where's your laptop?"

Looking to Darcy, Camille's brows furrow in thought before looking towards the living area. "I left it on the coffee table, I think. I didn't have it with me at school."

"It's on the bookshelf," Pepper chimes in. "We shoved it in there when we started decorating."

Camille smiles in acknowledgment and Darcy rushes to get the laptop to start putting together a quick party mix; Celia hot on her trail to help with the music suggestions.

..

..

The first shots of the night have everyone raising their glasses in the air, toasting to the birthday girl as  _Wild Ones_ by Flo Rida blasts from the speakers.

It was definitely going to be a good night.

..

..

**Avengers, Pepper, and Jane POV**

"I like them," Tony finally admits a good hour into the party.

He and the rest of the Avengers- including Jane and Pepper- have moved off to the side, leaving the younger adults to have their fun. They're still sharing the laughs and drinks with the college group but are keeping mostly to themselves and letting the kids have their fun.

"She needed this," Steve agrees. "I mean, she could do without the drinking," he frowns and Tony chuckles in response. "But the friends and socialization are good. I didn't think we'd see her this open with anyone else we didn't introduce her to first."

Everyone's gaze follows Steve's, a smile gracing their features as they watch Camille hop on top of the counter and moments later, Darcy settling between her thighs. It was almost like a reflex, Darcy moving towards Camille but no-one bats an eye at their positions and the laughs keep coming.

Every one of Camille's friends have their phones out and are snapping pictures, and the Avengers and their respective girlfriends are smiling in amusement as they notice that the kids are peering over their shoulders before a picture is snapped to make sure none of them are in the background. And even then, it's a bunch of silly pictures that are being taken and the alcohol is hidden in each picture as to not get anyone in trouble.

A certain song suddenly comes to life through the speakers- Darcy and Celia fidgeting in excitement.

" _She got a booty like a Cadillac but I can send you into overdrive,"_  they all watch as Darcy sings along, swiveling her hips in tune to the music.  _"See anybody can be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind."_

Nose crinkling in distaste, Tony scowls. "Is this what passes for music nowadays?"

"I don't know," Clint mutters, eyeing Darcy and now Celia as she starts dancing and singing along, too. "If the ladies can dance like this, I kind of don't mind the music."

Jane and Pepper both snort as Natasha punches Clint's shoulder, and Steve and Bruce shake their head in fond amusement.

Camille suddenly adjusts herself atop the counter so she's laying on her side, head propped up on her hand as she smirks right next to Toby's face.  _"She mighta let you hold her hand in school but I'mma show you how to graduate."_ Steve, Tony, Clint, and Thor suddenly lose all amusement, their gazes narrowing on the now blushing boy as Camille serenades him cheekily.  _"No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave."_

"That kid's dead meat," Tony grumbles.

Laughing, Pepper sips some of her Hpnotiq. "He's not doing anything, Tony. If anything, Camille's putting the moves on him."

"She's not putting the moves on anyone," Clint pouts. "She's not allowed to."

"She's twenty-three," Jane giggles. "She can do whatever she wants."

Just then, Camille's attention turns to Darcy- Camille sitting back up and wrapping her legs around Darcy's form just as her arms snake around Darcy's shoulders.  _"See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind."_

Darcy throws her head back in laughter just as more pics are snapped of the duo- Jane, Pepper, and Natasha's grin growing wider as Steve, Tony, and Clint adopt confused stares.

"Huh," Tony finally huffs. "I didn't see that coming." Turning his attention to Jane, he gains her attention. "Foster, is your intern seducing our little mutant?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane shrugs. "Darcy doesn't tell me these things. I have to walk in on it if I want to know anything."

"Huh," he huffs again. "Pep? Nat? Camille say anything to you about dating anyone?"

"No," Pepper answers.

And Natasha can only shrug. "I've seen her spare a second glance in a person's direction but the gender is always different. I don't really pay much mind and she never divulges."

Tony and Clint share a curious glance before both of them are turning back to face Darcy and Camille once more but they don't say any more on the subject.

..

..

_We Like To Party_ by the  _Vengaboys_ starts playing, a song that has everyone groaning but laughing and dancing anyway.

Much to Pepper's approval, Camille and her friends don't consume their alcohol as quickly as they could, but she notices that the more they drink, the more that one girl Ashley comes out of her shell.

Camille manages to drag Ashley and Connor into a little dancing group, Connor surprising everyone with his lack of skills and his atrocious hyperactive sprinkler dance move. Ashley and Camille, on the other hand, sway and shimmy like they've been dancing for years but their laughter keeps interfering with their rhythm.

Clint has started to feel the effects of the alcohol he's been consuming if the stuffed balloon under his shirt is anything to go by- his hands braced along his lower back as if his  _baby bump_  is paining him. He's talking and laughing with Camille and Darcy- the two of them being the only ones Clint was willing to take pictures with since he'd known them for a while now.

"We live with idiots," Natasha shakes her head before tossing back a shot of vodka. "How are they even Avengers?"

Jane snorts, nursing her own small tumbler of black cherry Smirnoff Vodka. "I don't know but if any of these pictures go public, Thor's going to make Disney even more rich."

Pepper grins along with both women, having watched as Thor reclaimed his Princess party hat and snapped it back on his head as he and Tony went around dancing and photo-bombing unsuspecting individuals. And since Thor and Tony don't have any identity problems, they let the kids keep the pictures as a reminder of what an excellent night they've had.

..

..

_You Shook Me All Night Long_ by  _AC/DC_ blares to life and Tony immediately brightens up while nudging Thor who's standing at his side. "Finally! Finally, there's good music."

And shouting from her side of the fold out table, Darcy grins while rolling the ping pong ball in her hand. "You're welcome."

Steve and Bruce watch on in fascination as Darcy takes her shot, sinking the ball into one of the cups that's sitting in front of Tony and Thor.

"Yes," Connor cheers and high fives Darcy. "I knew you'd be an excellent partner."

Darcy laughs as she accepts the praise, cheering on Tony as he pulls out the ball from the cup it landed in and downs the contents in one gulp.

"This is beer pong," Steve frowns as he watches the game fold out before his eyes.

"Yep," Bruce muffles a yawn. "It's a game that became popular at college parties years back."

"Huh," Steve grunts, watching as Tony groans when Thor misses his shot because he's putting too much power into his toss. "I wonder who'd win between Clint and Natasha. They're scarily accurate."

Bruce's lips widen in a smirk, eyes crinkling in the corner. "We get next game then. I get Clint, you get Natasha?"

Steve nods and climbs to his feet, setting out to tell Natasha that they've got next game as Bruce stands to go find Clint.

Much to everyone's amusement, a buzzed Clint and Natasha are aggressively competitive when it comes to beer pong that not even the group of college kids belting out  _Keep Your Head Up_  by  _Andy Grammar_ is enough to distract them from their game.

Clint ends up winning but he's smart enough to not gloat when he sees Natasha's glare.

..

..

The patrón's all gone as is the hpnotiq- thanks to Pepper and Lizzie on that one- and the cheep beer is gone as well after numerous rounds of beer pong.

Jane, Natasha, Camille, Darcy, Ashley, and Celia really enjoyed the Smirnoff Vodka- Camille pouting when Natasha finishes off the last of it but since she's the birthday girl, Tony oddly has some produced seemingly from thin air and her excitement is back.

"They're so going to regret this in the morning," Steve hides a smile as the party seems to still be going strong.

"How are they even standing and still twirling," Clint groans. "I'd have puked by now."

Natasha snorts at that statement though her eyes are locked on a dozing Jane and nearly asleep Pepper who are both being propped up by an amused Thor.

The music fades into something more pop-ish though the beat is a bit on the sultry side. Of all people, Ashley squeals in delight and drags Camille to dance floor with her. They're both swaying to the music with smiles on their faces as Lizzie records them and the second the music hits a specific point,  _"And it feels like I am just too close to love you,"_  Tony and Clint's mouth drop open.

Ashley had turned and pressed her back to Camille's front, her left hand reaching up and clinging to the back of Camille's neck as  _both_ ladies bend their knees and Ashley immediately grinds into Camille's crotch.

"Goddamn," Tony breathes in awe.

"It's always the quiet ones," Clint says next, both he and Tony cackling a second later.

Tony's also just really glad that Lizzie recorded the entire thing because he's definitely getting that video and embarrassing Camille with it for the next couple of months. He also needs to make sure that Pepper sees it because she won't believe him otherwise that the sweet, innocent Ashley can get down and dirty with just enough liquid courage.

* * *

By now, Tony Stark is a pro at dealing with hangovers.

So when he wakes up after a couple hours of sleep after Camille's party, he immediately seeks out headache medication and stumbles into the kitchen for water, coffee, and toast.

And after he gets himself under control, he sets up in his own living room with monitors lowered as he replays last night's security feed and has a laugh at their attempts to get Camille and her friends into Camille's own apartment.

Clint had thrown Camille over his shoulder as she moaned and groaned about puking if he didn't put her down, Lizzie had dealt with a giggling Ashley, Natasha managed to hold up a nearly passed out Celia, Tony himself had wrangled a babbling Connor, and Steve dealt with a rather hilarious handsy Toby.

Apparently, Toby had never seen muscles so big before, and even as Steve kept swatting the kid's hands away and telling him Thor was bulkier, Toby kept poking at Steve's pecs and biceps in drunken awe.

Bruce had followed them into Camille's apartment, pestering them to all drink a tall glass of water before bed. And before they had all left Camille's apartment, Toby and Connor shared the couch as the girls all tried to fit themselves in Camille's bed. They didn't really fit- limbs were hanging off here and there- but as soon as they were all horizontal, they were out cold.

And now that twelve thirty was rolling around, and the kids still hadn't shown their faces from Camille's apartment even though class started in thirty minutes, Tony has JARVIS alert Camille and her guests of the time.

Not even a minute later, Tony's face splits into a wide smile as he throws his head back and laughs when Camille's apartment door is thrown open. The group of college kids are all stampeding down the hall, some hopping and trying to pull on shoes but they're not really successful.

Connor's the first to fall at the head of the group which only causes a domino effect as everyone else tries to hop over him but end up falling as well.

When they finally do get into the elevator, the only thing he hopes is that Camille keeps this group of friends around.

They provide great entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Kind of glad that's over, haha. Last up is the epilogue where we see Camille in action.
> 
> Outfits and faceclaims can be found [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/we_like_to_party/set?id=137420829) and the party mix can be found [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/party_mix/set?id=137420914).
> 
> See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click [HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/agent_sphynx/set?id=137884253) for the polyvore set of this chapter :)

**Epilogue**

Camille finished her basics within a year, wondering what she was going to do since she still had another whole year of training to complete before she was allowed in the field. And on top of her field training with Natasha and Clint, Fury started having agent Hill talk politics with her 'cause apparently they were going to use her as a liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D and the X-Men should they ever cross paths again in the future.

So with the new liaison job added to her plate, Camille bases her major around criminology and law. And with all of this being for her future job with S.H.I.E.L.D, Director Fury has her classes being fixed to fit Camille's needs and all expenses being put on S.H.I.E.L.D's dime.

It might take her longer than normal to get her education complete what with her training and being put out in the field, but at least she didn't have to touch her money sitting in the bank from her book selling like crazy. And since she spends most of her time in presence of a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, she doesn't have much time for the friends she made in college but she does manage to keep in contact with them via skype.

Camille can now spar with the best of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents but Barton, Romanoff, and even Hill always keep putting her on her ass.

Her aim with a gun doesn't improve by much but she still passes S.H.I.E.L.D's expectations and then surpasses said expectations when they put her through a mock-mission where hand-to-hand is a must.

She used her honorary Avenger outfit that she'd gotten for Christmas one year and has to fight an agent she'd never met before. She had impressed everyone when both of them got hits in but shocked everyone when she produced a dagger from her persons.

She fought fluidly, twirling her dagger in hand and thrusting as if moving in for a stab but pulled back at the last second. And when the agent caught her arm with the hand holding her dagger, she expertly tossed the dagger in the air before catching it with her other hand and continuing the fight.

It wasn't long after that mock-mission that Director Fury deemed her ready but Tony and Pepper weren't quite so ready to let go.

* * *

Having spent all morning at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, Camille's glad for the end of her test and finally being able to head back home.

Just thinking about the Tower is enough to bring a smile to her face, and she picks up her pace to head down to the underground parking lot where Happy's waiting to pick her up.

Since she'd worn her S.H.I.E.L.D issued catsuit, a skintight navy blue jumpsuit with the agency's logo on her bicep, she couldn't exactly walk out on the street to jump into a car. And sure she has an extra change of clothes in Coulson's office but since he's training other agents now, she's not about to risk breaking into his office or risk seeing the really comfortable sofa in there and taking a few minutes to rest her eyes.

The last time that happened, she napped for five hours.

"Happy," Camille greets with a tired smile as she steps out of the elevator. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Doing great, Cam," he beams back at her, opening up the back door of the car before she can pull him into a hug. "How's working for  _the man_ going?"

"Eh, it's getting there," she chuckles. "I just had my last test today before I get put out onto the field."

The duo quickly get settled inside the vehicle, Camille groaning and moaning about her jumpsuit before Happy passes back a bean and cheese burrito along with a Gatorade.

"You are a God amongst men, Happy Hogan." She takes a bite of the burrito, groaning in delight around a mouth full of food.

Happy can only chuckle in response, his attention more focused on driving the streets of New York with one of his favorites sitting in the backseat. They make it to the Tower in no time and Camille's done finished her burrito and barely opening her drink when Happy opens up the door for her underground at Stark Tower.

"Thanks for the ride, Happy!"

"Any time, Cam. Tell Boss I'll be back at six fifteen to pick him and Ms. Potts up for the gala."

"Will do."

Once settled into the elevator, JARVIS quickly greets Camille.

"Hey, JARV," she grins up at the corner of the elevator where the AI is keeping an eye on her. "Is Tony in the labs?"

" _Isn't he always?"_ She can hear the exasperation in the AI's voice and bites back a smirk.  _"Would you like to be taken up?"_

"Yes, please."

Another perk of having been living at the tower for so long is that she no longer has to bother with pressing buttons in the elevator or showing a badge. All she has to do is talk to JARVIS and he whisks her away to wherever she needs to go.

So after being zoomed up to the lab floor, Camille exits with a cheeky little wave to the camera up in the corner and spots Tony tinkering away all on his lonesome. And when she saunters into his lab space, she doesn't even second guess herself as she hops up onto the nearest empty table and just waits until he's done with whatever it is he's welding together.

"Well, would you look at that," he suddenly twirls on his stool, planting his feet to stop so he's facing her. "What brings  _Sphynx_ down to my domain? Still sticking it to the one-eyed man?"

Camille had gotten her code name only weeks ago, Steve actually being the one to come up with it because the Hulk couldn't seem to call Camille anything other than kitty. And when Steve researched various types of cats, the sphynx stood out in it's hairless state and it reminded him of Camille's half shaven head. So when he suggested it, Clint and Tony voted for it immediately, and it stuck.

"Of course, I am," she scoffs, sipping her drink. "I can't believe Fury actually thought I'd fall in line like a good little mutant. He asked that I grow my hair out again."

"Totally preposterous."

"Right?!"

Tony smirks at her, always liking to see the blonde agent in training get worked up over something as simple as her hair. He figured she'd have grown it back out since it was her kidnappers who shaved half of it off but when Clint claimed it made her look more badass and more  _her,_ she kept it.

"Anyway," Camille drawls out. "I just came down to remind you about the gala and to get your rank ass in the shower." Tony mock gasps aloud and Camille grins at him. "Not right now but soon. Pepper needs you ready by at least five forty-five and Happy's picking you up underground at six fifteen."

"Good to know," he grumbles in response before his eyes light up as he finally recognizes her catsuit. "Are you finally minion ready? Are you giving the baby agents hell yet? Please, say yes!"

"I took my last evaluation early this morning," she laughs. "And I haven't given the baby agents hell since two weeks ago when Fury gave Barton and I the stink eye, and that vein in his forehead was about to burst."

Tony cackles for a good few seconds before finally calming down. "And why was that?"

"Because I stalked the hallways as a jaguar and pounced on said unsuspecting baby agents."

Tony's back to cackling once more and Camille scowls at him before chucking her half empty Gatorade bottle at his chest.

* * *

When Camille is finally field ready, everyone expects her to be put on a mission with either Clint or Steve. Hell, they'd have even bet on Natasha but the Director wants to see how she works first before putting her with the best and the familiar.

So instead, Camille finds herself heading out on her first mission with agent Willis- agent Willis who's at least ten years older than her and thinks that he's the absolute best thing right under Phil Coulson.

When Camille had first met him, it was the afternoon before the day they were to head out together.

Coulson had called for a meeting just with the three of them so Camille had donned her S.H.I.E.L.D suit, strapped her gun to her thigh, and added a few knives here and there since she was more comfortable with those. And the moment she stepped into the dimly lit, somewhat depressing room at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, she knew that she wasn't going to get along with her partner right off the bat.

The man wore the S.H.I.E.L.D regulated heavy duty black pants with numerous pockets and his gun holstered at his waist. A black short sleeve shirt clung to his upper body with a kevlar vest atop it, and his dark hair was trimmed neatly. He was the usual clean-cut agent with a few wrinkles around the eyes but other than that, he could pass as an average Joe.

But the thing that rubbed Camille the wrong way about the man was that as soon as she had stepped into the room, the smile he was directing at Coulson immediately dropped and his lips thinned out as he visibly gave her a once over. She would have let that slide given that all agents assess the newbies but when his gaze lingered seconds longer than normal on her hair, she could practically see the distaste in his eyes. But whatever, Fury let it slide so everyone would have to get used to it. It's not like she was going out in the field without wearing a wig anyway since her choice of hairstyle was easily recognizable.

"Agent Willis, meet Agent Saunders," Coulson introduces the both of them.

Both agents merely nod in greeting, Camille keeping her mouth shut as Coulson vacates his seat for her. And the second Camille takes the seat, Coulson starts giving them the run-down of their target for the following day. It's everything Camille's already read over but she still follows along with the dossiers that Coulson had passed to both her and Willis.

Their target is an arms dealer who is supposed to have some really advanced weaponry that shouldn't be in his possession. It's pretty much an easy mission what with Camille being the eyes from up above and Willis actually being the one to go undercover as a possible client.

They'd been in there no longer than thirty minutes by the time Coulson finished to make sure they knew what they were doing, and when he was heading out the door, he had one last key detail to give to Willis.

"And by the way, out in the field, you're to refer to Saunders as  _Sphynx_ over the radio _._ "

No more is said on Coulson's part and he exits the room, leaving the two agents to do as they please. And as soon as the door shuts behind him, Willis is staring at Camille in unconcealed curiosity and disdain.

"Sphynx? What's so special about you that you get a code name?"

He doesn't bother to hide his sneer so Camille doesn't bother to conceal her scoff. "Do you not read the reports Director Fury passed out to get to know your partner," she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Everything you needed to know about me is in there."

"Sorry but I got a bit bored reading the sob story of an orphan," he deadpans.

Her features immediately slacken in shock at the words her  _partner_ just spoke to her but before she can even form a response, the door is opening and Natasha-  _agent Romanoff-_ is standing there, gaze hard and directed at Willis.

Agent Willis might pale a little when he spots one of the most feared agents S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer, and his posture might even straighten a little when he finally finds his voice. "Agent Romanoff," he says as a way of greeting.

Natasha easily ignores him, her gaze sliding to a jaw and fist clenching Camille. "You about ready to head home,  _sestra?_ " Willis pales even further but Natasha's gaze is solely focused on Camille. "Barton's determined to make you watch  _300_  again before you leave tomorrow."

Attention now gained, Camille frowns. "Again! Is he still pissed I made him sit through Twilight?"

Shrugging, Natasha's lips twitch. "That was a terrible movie. You only brought this upon yourself considering you made him sit through Twilight's sequels as well."

Camille can only scowl now, her attention being divided between a struggling to remain stoic Natasha and a wary Willis. Deciding to focus on Willis for one last second, she tells him, "Read up on what Fury gave you. It holds precious information in there on just how exactly I'm to be the eyes from up above."

She doesn't say any more, instead choosing to give him a taste of what to expect, and to intrigue him enough so that he'll do as told when he leaves for his room. She catches Natasha's gaze and gestures for her to walk out first but instead of walking out on two legs, she walks out on four after she's done shifted into an intimidating black panther.

* * *

Camille's first three missions are complete successes, she and Willis choosing to only speak to one another when it's necessary.

She's used as the eyes and ears when they can't get too close to their target, she shifting into a bird and landing nearby to gather intel. During the day, she's usually a hawk and manages to remain unseen in case someone gets suspicious of the breed of bird, but at night she's an owl and a lot more inconspicuous. But when she needs to relay information, she flies over to nearby rooftops where she can't be seen and shifts back to her human form to speak to Willis through a comm before getting back to work.

They've yet made her go undercover in human form so the wigs Natasha's supplied her with go unused as does the mask with her honorary Avenger outfit since she hasn't even gone out with the Avengers.

But eventually, luck runs out sooner or later.

..

..

Camille's fourth mission is a little bit riskier since their target is a group working on a serum loosely based on the super soldier serum, and therefore have many more bodies to keep an eye on.

The supposedly abandoned building the up and coming threat is working out of has just enough broken windows and debris laying around that an innocent looking bird is nothing to worry about. So while Camille slips the comm into her ear and slinks into an alleyway a few blocks away from where Willis is keeping surveillance via cameras they managed to hide at all street corners, she shifts into her favored hawk form and takes flight.

She flies in through a broken window easily enough, landing near a small group of pigeons but not close enough so that they'll distract her from her mission.

She visually catalogs the outdated machinery this group of scientists are working off of and the numerous men and women standing around, some with guns and keeping watch of their perimeter. Though when her beady eyes land on various chemicals and a small group of scientists congregating around small blue vials and congratulating one another, she knows their mission needs to speed up and speed up now.

Taking flight once more, Camille spots an empty rooftop two buildings over and shifts mid-flight to land on two feet in a crouch between gathered boxes and pipes.

"Willis, they've done it. They have a serum ready for distribution."

" _Are you positive?"_

"I'm pretty damn sure," she tells him while remaining hidden. "Otherwise why else would they be celebrating over blue vials looking ready for shipment?"

" _Godammit. I'm going in."_

"What?! No. We're calling in backup. There's too many for just the two of us."

There's a moment of silence where Camille guesses Willis is actually thinking about it but a split second later, all her hopes are dashed when she hears the comm click to life in her ear.

" _There's no time. I got this."_

"Willis? Willis!" Cursing out her partner's name, Camille quickly changes frequencies to the open line they have with S.H.I.E.L.D. "Sphynx to HQ. Requesting backup. Agent Willis has gone off course. I repeat, requesting backup. Agent Willis has gone off course."

" _Widow, here. Backup headed to target's base, Sphynx. Get your partner back."_

"Copy that."

Cursing her partner's name one last time, Camille shifts back into a hawk and takes flight once more. Her brief call in to headquarters gave agent Willis just enough time to make it to his destination if the sudden yelling is anything to go by. And luckily for them, no gun shots ring out.

However, when Camille flies in through a broken window to land up above on a rusted support beam, she finds that all the armed goons- which happen to be five of them plus the supposed leader- are surrounding her roughed up looking partner in a half circle who doesn't even have his weapon drawn.

"Very stupid of S.H.I.E.L.D to send in a lone agent," the leader speaks, weakly waving about an ordinary black glock. "All that fight training seems to have been for naught when you're greatly outnumbered."

Seeing that the man's hand is tightening it's grip on the gun and slowly raising, Camille knows it's now or never.

She doesn't make a peep as hops off the beam, flying downward and then swooping dangerously close to the main guy's head, screeching right above him to gain his attention before changing direction and flying straight upward near her partner. She pulls her wings in close to her body, letting her bird form suddenly drop with gravity and shifts mid-fall.

Landing in a slight crouch with her gun drawn right next to Willis, Camille straightens up and smirks at the shocked faces before her. "Whoever said he was alone?"

Willis, who in the brief moment of Camille's diversion, now has both his guns drawn and shoots off several rounds into the shoulders of the goons behind the main guy. Camille fires once, hitting a woman in the knee to knock her down but before she can shoot off another round, she catches the main guy trying to shuffle sideways as he raises his gun towards Willis.

Without a second thought, Camille aims at the man and pulls the trigger, heart pounding in her chest as she watches him cringe in on himself and reach up in shock to place a hand over a bloodied wound directly over his heart.

Willis is still firing, but moments later silence reigns throughout the building and Camille's left staring at a dying man.

..

..

When S.H.I.E.L.D finally swarms the place, agent Saunders is immediately relieved of her weapon. She offers it up with shaky hands, her gaze glued to the dead body on the ground.

Everyone had been rounded up and taken into custody, the agents soon piled into an unmarked SUV and driven back to headquarters. But instead of having the drive of silence that she so desperately needed, Camille is treated to Willis' snide grumbling about baby agents not listening to their superiors.

He's obviously trying to blame Camille for the operation going sideways but the front two passengers smartly remain quiet and Camille starts to slowly stew in anger as she stares out her window.

She had kept herself together all the way up to Headquarters, and finally loses her composure as they're walking through the hallways and Willis shoulder-checks her before they could enter the debrief room.

Agent Hill sees the whole thing even as Camille's eyes lit anew with fire so she readily puts herself between agent Saunders and Willis, and nudges Camille back into Clint's hold.

"Take her to the gym to cool down," Agent Hill tells him. "We'll be debriefing them separately."

Clint had been a bit confused but as he felt Camille's tense posture under his hands and the slight worry in Hill's, he did as he was told.

* * *

It had been three days since Camille took a life and three days since she got an ear full from Director Fury.

She had went to the gym as requested by agent Hill, let off some steam with the punching bag, and then filled out the paperwork that Natasha had brought down to her in the corner of the gym as Natasha explained to Clint what had happened.

Natasha and Clint weren't too happy with Willis at the moment but by the time Camille had been called in for her own debrief, the man was nowhere to be found.

Fury had yelled and took apart her self esteem piece by piece while agent Hill and agent Coulson read over her report off to the side of the room. And since she couldn't get a word in when she tried to defend herself, she just sat there and took it, and let her anger build back up.

Clint and Natasha had tried speaking to her on the tense ride back to the Tower but she only responded in either grunts or shrugs. She blew them off but not too meanly and locked herself away in her apartment almost immediately.

No-one said a word even as Natasha and Clint filled them in on what happened, and everyone agreed to give Camille the space she obviously needed at the moment.

But after three days of absolutely silence, they'd had enough.

Clint is the first to seek her out, he army crawling through the vents as silently as possible and then dropping in with as much noise as possible right by her TV set to let her know she had company. But since he hadn't taken in the possibility of Camille having been affected so greatly by her latest mission, he startles her enough to earn a dagger flying at him only to embed itself inches to the right of his head.

"Cease fire," he yelps and ducks a second dagger. "Cease fire!"

There's a stuttered gasp and as he chances a look at Camille, he sees that she's not doing well at all. Her hair looks like it could use a good brush, the bags under her eyes are dark- signifying she hadn't had a good night's rest in days- and her eyes seem a bit wild and guilt ridden _._

"I- I'm sorry. I'm just," her voice cracks and Clint straightens up, slowly moving towards her.

"On edge," he guesses. "It's okay. It's fine.  _You're_ fine."

"It's not fine," she shakes her head, tears welling up as her entire frame just slumps in defeat. "I'm not fine. I killed someone, Clint. I-"

"You did what you had to do," he tells her, hands finally gripping onto her shoulders before moving a hand to tilt her face upward. "You were doing your job and saving your partner's life. You're fine."

"B-but I'm not-"

"You are." Camille gulps, tired eyes staring into Clint's determined ones before he's suddenly leading her back towards her couch and pushing her to sit down. "When was the last time you slept?"

Camille doesn't answer him but he knows it's been longer than it should have been. So instead, he makes himself comfortable before kicking off his shoes and then pulling her into his side. He lets her curl up there, her ear laying right above his heart, and he sighs out in contentment.

"JARVIS, let them in, will you?"

Camille shifts at his side, face tilting upward to look at him. "Them?"

Her apartment door opens and Tony saunters in with all the confidence in the world, and Steve shuffles in sheepishly behind him. "Them," Clint answers. "We've all been worried but Bruce and the girls decided to let you be until you came to them. We, on the other hand, got impatient."

She weakly snorts but it's not enough to soothe the worried men.

"What's up, buttercup? How you holding up?"

Staring at Tony, Camille deadpans, "Haven't you heard? I'm a killer now. How do you think I'm holding up?"

Clint tenses, Steve freezes mid-squat of sitting, and Tony's smile falters.

"You're not a killer," Steve says as he's the first to recover. "If anything, you're a hero. You saved your partner's life that day."

"I'm sure Willis would think otherwise," she scoffs and then readjusts herself at Clint's side, snuggling in deeper.

"Willis is an arrogant little prick," Tony suddenly fumes, lips thinning in his anger. Camille is taken back by his sudden attitude change but as she looks around, both Steve and Clint are nodding along- both looking equally as angry. "He nearly got himself killed and left you in a dangerous situation. Had you not thought fast enough to buy him some time, he would be dead right now and the serum would be out on the market."

"You're a hero, kid," Clint squeezes her shoulder in reassurance. "We know it, all of S.H.I.E.L.D knows it, so stop wallowing and come join the realm of the living again."

"You're not that scared girl, anymore, Cam. You're better than that," Steve pipes up. "You've become a wonderful young lady and an excellent agent. You're no longer Camille Saunders, the girl who was kidnapped and then later mute. You're Camille Saunders, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And Sphynx," Tony blurts. "You can't forget the kickass code name."

"And Sphynx," Steve agrees with a roll of his eyes though he's fighting off a smirk. "Don't let this one mess-up destroy all that you've accomplished over the years. None of us are perfect and we don't expect you to be either."

Camille mulls over their words, hope rising in her chest bit by bit but it's not enough and she shrinks back into Clint's side with a sigh. "I can't. Embarrassingly enough, I'm suspended from my agent status for two weeks. Just let me wallow in my self pity and embarrassment for a few more days."

"With paid leave," Tony suddenly reminds her with a grin. "You're suspended with  _paid leave_ only because you discharged your weapon on a mission that shouldn't have involved gun fire in the first place," he waves her worries off. "Standard procedure."

Steve grins now and Camille's suddenly confused. "Willis is suspended for two weeks  _without_ pay." And yeah, she didn't know that. "Fury might have been pissed that you killed one of the men he needed information from but he's even more pissed that Willis still hasn't learned the meaning of _teamwork._ "

She's struck speechless long enough for Tony to laugh and clap his hands in excitement. "Yes! So get up, get showered and changed, and meet us upstairs. Darcy's been blowing up everyone's phones trying to reach you and I have a major sweet tooth that needs some satisfaction."

Camille slowly smiles, the guilt leeching away from her, and Tony and Steve make a quick exit now that she seems more at peace with herself.

* * *

Managing to get back into the swing of things, Camille gives it her all to become one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer.

She's never paired up with Willis ever again, something in which Clint, Steve, and Natasha made Coulson happen right away, and is sent out with a few older agents before they start sending her out with younger agents herself. There's a few mishaps here and there but remembering Steve's words about her not needing to be perfect, she takes everything in stride and learns from her mistakes to become a better agent.

Fury's absolutely thrilled with his newest recruit but not so thrilled about the fact that she stays mum on anything going on at the Tower. That and the fact that classified means absolutely nothing to her and Tony-fuckin'-Stark ends up knowing more than he should.

Fury sometimes sends her out in the field with the Avengers but only ever as an intimidation tactic. And the few times that she's out and about with them, photographers and news stations manage to catch her trotting menacingly in her lioness form alongside the Hulk, her black panther form alongside the Black Widow, a snarling white wolf next to Iron Man or Captain America, and funnily enough- a hawk on Hawkeye's shoulder.

And the one time she's photographed in her human form alongside the Avengers- she was only flying about and then landing on roofs to call out the number of enemies and locations for her friends- they're standing in the middle of a destroyed street. Although, they're not too worried about the picture because she's in her honorary Avenger outfit, the eye mask, and a short black bob wig covering the most recognizable hair-do ever.

* * *

"I hate you-  _I HATE YOU ALL,_ " Camille screams through the comm, running and dodging blue blast rays directed at her. "I'm just the eye in the sky. I wasn't trained for fighting aliens yet!"

" _Tough luck, Sphynx,"_ Iron Man's voice sounds a bit amused.  _"Bird up and scope out the Widow and Hawkeye. They sounded trapped last I heard."_

" _We're not trapped, we're just-"_

" _We're greatly outnumbered,"_ the Widow's voice oozes annoyance after her partner's.  _"Some help would be nice."_

"Goddammit," Camille groans, ducking behind an overturned vehicle. "Where are you?"

" _Uh, between two buildings,"_ Clint oh-so-unhelpfully supplies.  _"Just look for a horde of these things and we'll most likely be there."_

Camille curses his terrible directions while Tony laughs over the comm, and even Steve's chuckling can be heard. But before she can leave the safety of her position, Camille hears an earth rumbling roar and grins. "Finally," she sighs. "The big guy has come out to play."

Taking a quick moment to steady her racing heart, Camille shifts so she can peek just over the car to see if there's any hordes she can spot from her position. There are no hordes but there are two of the aliens  _conversing_ with one another about twenty yards away from her location.

They're these veiny blue-gray creatures with excellent armor, weapons, and masks though there are a couple of vulnerable spots in the armor and mask that will allow a kill shot. They're coming through like locusts from portals all around the city and Camille needs to get a move on to help her friends out. So with that in mind, she releases her gun from her thigh holster, plants her feet firmly on the ground, steadies her aim, and fires one bullet straight into the side of the head of one alien.

It goes down like a sack of potatoes- the shot having hit it directly where it's mask wasn't covering- but now she has it's partner setting it's sights on her.

The second alien raises a long thin weapon at her, firing off blue blast ray after blue blast ray but Camille ducks and covers. She quickly re-holsters her gun and makes herself as small of a target as she can, and takes flight- flapping her wings as fast as she can to get the hell out of there.

Luckily for her, these aliens are not flying on any type of craft and are only targeting people so they're not really paying attention to a bird in the sky. She finds three hordes of aliens- one the Hulk is demolishing, another Thor is striking with lightening, and another that seem to be smacking arrows down before they can be penetrated by them.

Huh, guess she found Clint and Natasha.

Landing on a rooftop nearby, Camille shifts, her gaze on the thirty or more aliens closing in on the two agents. "Widow, Hawkeye, cease fire. Incoming behind your horde of friends."

" _Whatever you're planning, you better make it big,"_ Clint grunts.

"Copy that. I'm on your twelve. Watch the swoop and landing," Camille grins. "Should be fun."

Quickly shifting back into her hawk form, Camille gives them a second to stop shooting bullets and arrows, and then she's swooping down from the building across from them in a screech. It's not enough to catch any alien's attention but after she wills another sudden change right before she hits the ground, she makes more than enough noise to turn a few ugly heads with the now stampeding of her rhinoceros feet and angry grunting.

She bowls over the back of the alien group, using the pointed curved horn on her snout to throw aliens left and right. It's not enough to kill them but at least she's disorientated them enough and confused them about the large animal attacking them.

She shifts again mid-run, skidding to a halt in front of an amused Natasha and a gaping Clint who quickly high-fives her for her effort after he gathers his thoughts. And before the aliens can gather their wits, lightening strikes them all down and Thor's landing atop their bodies.

"Excellent shift work, my friend," he beams at Camille. "This battle is proving most fun of all battles that I've had here on Midgard."

"Glad to be a part of that, big Red."

Thor chuckles just as he starts twirling his hammer in hand, taking flight to rejoin the fight.

"How much ammo do you have left," Natasha suddenly asks her, dropping the magazines from her guns and reloading new ones.

"Practically full," she shrugs. "Only used one bullet. I've been busy running, dodging, and calling out strays."

"That's good," Natasha nods. "You're surviving so that's good."

"Yeah, well, can you compliment her survival skills as we get out of here," Clint huffs. "I don't particularly want to be cornered again."

Both Natasha and Camille grin but the both start jogging at Clint's request who's making his way towards the end of the alley they'd been in.

The three stop to peek around the corner to make sure it's all clear but there's a lone alien running amok and looking for humans to kill 'cause that's what they seemed to be doing. But before Clint can notch an arrow, Natasha shakes her head at him.

"Let the Sphynx play."

Clint raises an eyebrow at her but lowers his bow, shrugging and stepping back up against the wall.

"I hate you both," Camille scowls at them but squares her shoulders for the fight. "I'm going to be taking a page out of your book and drop in so give me a second's distraction, will you?"

Natasha can only smile, gesturing for Clint to step aside as she, too, readies herself.

Camille quickly shifts into hawk form, flying up and over the building just as the alien looks down their alley. Natasha quickly kicks out, knocking it's weapon downward and before the alien even knows what's going on, Camille's dropping from the sky on the back of the alien's neck. Using her thighs to hold on, she's quick to grab one side of the alien's head and shove a dagger in between sectors of it's mask with the other, hearing the skull crack and flesh squish before they're both falling to the ground.

" _Nice play, Sphynx,"_ Iron Man encourages her.  _"And not to bring down your mood or anything but isn't that your friend on your nine?"_

"Which friend," Camille nearly yelps- she, Clint, and Natasha turning towards the direction Stark pointed out. "Where?"

" _The one trying to get civilians to safety. Your water manipulating friend, I think?"_

"Lizzie?!"

" _Well, it's either her or that shy one who wasn't really all that shy. I still have video proof."_

"A-Ashley's out of state," Camille stammers, gaze searching the street for any sign of civilian life. "And Lizzie.. I talked to her the other day but she didn't say she was in New York."

There's an explosion, screams, and then civilians are running for it. In the midst of all the chaos, it's Clint who spots her first.

"There!"

Camille finds her then, eyes widening as an alien targets her friend. "Lizzie! Lizzie, run!"

But instead of running, Lizzie surprises everyone by trying to fight. She apparently has some training but it's not nearly enough to take on an alien that comes from another galaxy. She puts up a fight, offering the other civilians a chance to run away but her fight with one alien has attracted even more of them.

Taking off into a dead sprint, Camille ignores the shouts of her other friends behind her and runs directly for the one friend in danger. "Lizzie, get down!"

Having finally heard her name, Lizzie's gaze snaps to Camille as she's mid-shift and immediately falls in a crouch. Now in jaguar form, Camille roars angrily and watches as arrows fly at both sides of her to find their target in several of the aliens surrounding her friend. And by the time she makes it to her friend, there's one alien left standing and Camille launches her feline form over her crouching friend. Only instead of taking the alien down with her powerful paws, she yowls in agony as something sharp and hot penetrates her abdomen.

An arrow suddenly finds itself embedded into the alien's neck when he turns to toss Camille aside, and Camille lands in her human form on the ground just a few feet away from Lizzie.

Being stabbed in the gut is a lot more painful than being shot so it's takes a moment to realize that Lizzie is freaking out and yelling at her to stay awake. And when she manages to blink away some of the haze that suddenly overtook her vision, Camille finds Clint, Natasha, and even Steve staring worriedly down at her.

But before the darkness decides to pull her under, she hears Lizzie yelling at the Captain to break open the nearest fire hydrant because some of the alien's technological armor does not appear to be waterproof.

* * *

When Camille slowly wakes up, it's to realize that the slow steady and annoying beeping sound is coming from somewhere to her right, and that she's most likely in a hospital given away by the sterile smell.

Her memory is perfectly fine so she remembers everything and immediately knows why she's so sore.

Though when she remembers she was in battle and stabbed, the beeping starts to speed up and her eyes snap open only to realize that Director Fury and agent Coulson are looming over her to her left.

"It's okay. You're fine," Coulson tells her, calmly reaching forward with a small glass of water. "The fight's over and everyone is doing fine."

It takes a moment for his words to sink in and when they finally do, she tries to sit up only to grimace at the familiar pull of stitches from the wound on her abdomen. "How long was I out," she rasps.

"Just a day," Coulson answers, tilting the cup towards her mouth so she can drink when she's seated upward just enough. "You're at Stark tower. Tony or Bruce wouldn't let us take you anywhere else."

"S'fine."

Coulson falls silent after that as does Camille but she can feel the tension in the room. So getting herself as comfortable as she can, she chances a look towards Fury who's practically glaring at her.

"Agent Saunders," he calls out, voice hard. "Do you wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking out there yesterday? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I was looking out for the team," she answers without missing a beat, eyes downcast before boldly meeting that of Fury's. "I never had orders to not join the fight so I joined in when I deemed it necessary."

As her mind replays the events once more, she remembers Lizzie being there but decides not to mention her. If Fury brings it up then so be it but she's not going to speak to him about her mutant friend who most likely used her ability yesterday if the fire hydrant comment was anything to go by. But as she continues to stare at him, she can't get a read off of him even though Coulson's practically beaming proudly at his side.

And after what seems like an eternity, Fury finally cracks a grin. An honest-to-God  _grin!_  "Excellent judgement call, Agent."

"I'm sorry, Sir- wait,  _what?!_ "

Having not expected the praise, Camille's more than a bit caught off guard and Fury thrives off of surprising his agent. "Your strength- that I've noticed since you've been with this agency- is that you're great with teamwork, Ms. Saunders. Something that most. S.H.I.E.L.D agents can't get the grasp of."

"T-thank you, Sir." She suddenly frowns, her gaze now darting between Fury and Coulson. "Is there- is there a point to this discussion?"

Fury's grin widens into a smirk and he leans a bit more over Camille, clasping his hands behind his back. "What I'm trying to say, Ms. Saunders, is welcome to the Avengers Initiative. You've just been promoted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. so that's over. Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this and I hope you continue to stick around for future works. If you have any questions, leave it in a review.
> 
> I have a new story in the works so it'll be about a week or two when I post the first chapter to that one ;)
> 
> Until then..


End file.
